<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Waltz Requiem by zephyrdragon362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844856">Dark Waltz Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362'>zephyrdragon362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The king and queen laugh, live and play in the peace of their spiritual realm. But one is to never forget the rules of the spirits and fae. They live for torment and mischief and for both, this is no different even when one is torn in two to follow the dark allure of his fae heart at the beckoning of the king who hadn’t had fun like this in centuries.</p><p>A collection of stories for Y-G-October set in the kitsune AU universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1: Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...I fell and can’t get up. I didn't think i will be doing another one of these but the lovely QueenOfPlotTwists charmed me into a delightful writing prompt that she is doing as well and taking a look at it got me hooked. Luckily for me I already have chapters set up for their scheduled releases so what’s a little sidetracking and playing with the darker aspects of both Yugi and Atemu~</p><p>So as stated, this is set within my little kitsune universe and everything in this can be treated as a standalone but if loved enough, who knows, some of these little dark thoughts could be hinted back into the main work~ i have every intention to write for each prompt but I am also liable to skip around the moment a prompt catches my hands and says "write me!!" -chuckle-  So let’s begin the darker tale of the king and queen to the woods and wilds...</p><p>Prompt can be found <a href="https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165553173026/31-horrific-days-v2-october-writing-challenge">here~</a></p><p>All characters used belong to their rightful creator therefore i claim no ownership to them, just the universe of which I built around them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn was a cherished time for all. To watch nature slowly settle in for slumber as the aged foliage fell from the trees, their bright colors so prominent and ethereal, slowly decay into webbed husks of their former glory. From rich emerald to shimmering opal, ruby and amber, such delicate and fragile blades were only tasked to distract. To draw the human eye to the beauty that was so easily cultivated but also as easily taken away to the industrial world. But even so, nature was not weak. The earthen mother wasn’t just about beauty. Of her picturesque riverside, her bountiful forests and her towering peaks that reached the skies. She held her dark side, a side that takes away as much as it rewards. Natural disasters of mudslides, floods and quakes. A reminder that even for all she grants, she can easily take it all away. No human could prepare for such destruction and even when they try to evolve against it, she only evolves past them. Surpasses them. But such grand gestures of her malevolence were just as such. That humans worry about things on the biggest scale that they forget of the smaller threats. Of things that seem so small that can eat away at the body so quickly.</p><p>They were secrets. Covert secrets that very few would know. But for one, they knew all these secrets. Of the deadly things to grow in the woods and wilds and be put to use easier than any knife or bullet without trace...</p><p>Yugi knew these secrets, after all, for he was married to the king and made queen.</p><p>And the king never tolerates one to harm his queen.</p><p>0</p><p>A cold front swept through the spirit realm, bringing a light dusting of frost to coat the boughs of the forest. It was a mild chill, nothing worth worrying but it was enough to have Yugi shiver from the chill. He was deep within the forest, alone with just a small sparrow for company, a small selection of papers laid out before him. They were marked with images and elegant handwriting, detailing the various flora held deep within the forest. Wooden bowls carved from an oak tree blessed in prayer before it was cut down sat in a row before him, one filled with dark berries and another holding a cluster of flowers. Violet hues were glancing over notes with rapid admission, taking in every bit of information written down by the hand of his inari husband. From afar, one would know nothing of these notes yet even if curiosity were to draw one’s attention towards it, they would instead find distraction in the queen.</p><p>He was beauty profound, of human face and fae heart. His name was known by all and while respected by many, he was also a target of the jealous. Of fae and spirit who either desired him or desired the king. He was a rarity among the spirit realm for being able to find place as human and spirit and the foolish would often dare to think such devious thoughts. What if they could have the hand of such a rare treasure? Of one who could travel between realms and beloved by the earthen mother as the chosen one to be mated to the inari king? They felt scorn that they had lucked out to respond to the prayer that had brought Atemu to his world but others also felt scorn that Yugi was lucky enough to be worthy to the king. Any spirit or fae would raze the land to be mated to the almighty ruler of the spirit realm. To have royal power to command all and to share his bed. To sight the king in the open with no less than a shirt to bare his carved body was rare yet one simple human was rewarded that and more.</p><p>So envious some spirits are. So scornful and daft that one, if brave enough, would do something about it. And such thinking is what brings one to this part of the woods now. A plumage of snow white feathers were a sight to see, steps soft but graceful over the verdant blades of grass. Crystal blue eyes harbored long lashes while beset in a flawless face, plump, perky lips a soft rosy color while tresses of stormy gray falling elegantly in loose ringlets to frame such a face. A body tall yet willowy was draped in shimmering silk, cinched at the waist with a belt of twined seaweed while slippered feet finally came to a halt beside the smaller male. A swan maiden was she, a vain spirit of the lake who lived nowhere in his part of the forest. But once before, she was a frequent visitor, one who came to see the king and offer herself, beauty and all, to him. But Atemu cared little for such false vanity, easily reading through her insipid ways. It was never once said that incompatible spirits could not breed so there would be nothing strange to a fox and a swan being a mated pair. However, Atemu was one to not offer himself so readily to the first one that saunters to him with promises unable to be kept.</p><p>He knew well what she wanted and it wasn’t for him. She wanted the power that comes with the territory. If they mated and she bore a child, swan or fox, then only right that Atemu would have to become her husband. Alas, he was witty and sly as the fox he was. Refused her advances, shooing her away like an offensive pest as he focused on matters that were more important than she. Each refusal only made her grow sour and to a point, she thought that perhaps if she dared not come to the king, he would change his mind and realize that her beauty was something not worth losing. To crawl upon his hands and knees, kissing her slippered feet in apology and mate with her from dawn until dusk sowing his potent seed into her womb. It was a fanatical dream, she thought, one that was quickly shattered when <i>he</i> came along.</p><p>Her appalment was sound when the winds whispered of the new queen, a male nonetheless! How quick was he to have become loved by all, to be respected and favored by Atemu. It was outrageous! But the swan maiden knew she had to plan carefully. She could not rush in to commit to such a heinous task, not while the boy was watched closely and attached to the king’s hip. Now, here he be, looking so pathetic and innocent. What the king saw in him, she’d never know, but he was still a human. A measly creature from another realm who held nothing as they do. No immortality or even longevity. To snuff out his life would be easy. All too easy. A wicked grin curled the corners of her lips before falling into an easy smile.</p><p>“Hello, o great woodland queen.”</p><p>Violet hues turned from the page, glancing into sparkling blue before a smile off his own came across his face. “Good afternoon. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Do you wish something of me?” Oh this was much too easy, she thought viciously, slowly descending fluidly to settle in beside him. Why I don’t need much, she replied sweetly, looking over the items spread over the ground. She hardly cared little for the details written on the paper but if she had, she may have saved herself for what was to follow. Then, what do you want, Yugi had commented, bringing over the bowl holding the black berries, the smooth, spotless flesh glimmering like obsidian pearls, almost enticing in a way for the unfamiliar. “Perhaps its food you desire.” Yugi spoke, looking to the maiden with a gentle upturned curl of his lips. Oh, she wished to tear such a smile from his face.</p><p>She could tell from a glance that she could see why the king had fallen for him. Blemish-free skin, vibrant violet eyes, a small body perfect to hold and the veiled scent of summer berries. He was indeed as beautiful as rumored by those that spoke of the queen but he was still a human. A disgusting, unfeeling creature who’d rather destroy the beauty of nature. To fell trees and contaminate rivers. To overfish the aquatic life and hunt the roaming beasts of the woods and wilds to extinction. Their human world had long suffered beyond repair and to have him here, who knows if he’d do the same. But once more that was just fanatical tales of a spurned maiden who aimed too high. But as she looked down, the bowl was offered to her. Was this a snack, perhaps? Something to munch on later that was offered by the king himself? Just the thought of leaving the boy starving settled a wicked delight aflame in her heart as she mentioned she was feeling a might peckish.</p><p>“I traveled from my lakeside home to come here, hoping to see the king. There were things I wished to ask him yet came across you along the way. I’d leave my message to you to pass to him but it’s imperative that I give him that myself. However, to offer your meal to me means so much, o gracious queen.” Yugi smiled and nodded, setting the bowl onto her lap, speaking that she can have as much as she liked while picking up the notes from the forest floor. Distracted with that task left him unaware of the greedy maiden gobbling berries by the handful. She thought them nothing but harmless, a treat from the king that she would take for herself. A human like him wasn’t deserving of the king’s bounty. Alas, she knew nothing of what Yugi had collected and not even half into a second handful did her stomach turn painfully.</p><p>The bowl dropped from her lap, scattering the rest of the black berries across the grass, chest heaving as she felt like choking upon her own tongue. The sparrow had long flown away, Yugi moving to stand carefully. Terribly sorry, he spoke with hardly an ounce of regret, I should have mentioned that I was doing some research on poisonous plants. It was a minor topic in the apothecary but Atemu had notes written on them, mostly on how to apply them properly for hostile spirits. While it wasn’t a common occurrence, sometimes simple weapons would do nothing so to strike them from the inside was best. Immortality was a broad spectrum as no one, even spirits and fae, can live forever. Time will someday cease to exist and one would be lucky to live long enough to see it happen. But even with the premise of longevity, they were not invincible. Such a fact shown as the swan maiden had collapsed, symptoms coming up quickly as Yugi spoke.</p><p>He had gathered a few clumps of deadly nightshade with care, wanting to observe the berries safely, while the other held jimsonweed. “I had always admired the beauty of nature and all that Atemu shows me but I also know that even for the grandeur of things that you see from the blooming flower fields to the bubbling rivers, there is always something more deadly in plain sight. And this doesn’t just apply to plants.” Yugi stated, gusts of wind whipping golden bangs across his face and his eyes were drawn to a figure to stand behind the convulsing swan, a foot nudging the spirit onto her back and her dilated eyes met a pair of familiar scarlet. A smirk crossed the face of the king, speaking to the swan as if she was an old friend but the laced mockery in his tone showed he cared little about her current predicament. “You traveled all this way with ill intent. To kill my dear queen if the dagger of carved shells was anything to go by.” Atemu uttered, eyes narrowed. “Alas, my perfect queen outwitted you at your own murderous game. You fail to see that my beloved sweetling is wise and not as naïve as you think of him for being human. I have told him to never back down from a hostile spirit, to outwit them at their own game. Tis a shame your game was life or death.”</p><p>The king stepped over the body, hands trying to reach weakly for a touch. But they fell short, landing heavily upon the ground as the swan maiden continued to gasp the remains of her life. Vision blurred, she could only see little of the king and queen, of them showing affection before her very eyes. Rubbing noses, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings silent to her failing body. It was a tease, a horrible dose of karma for one to go against the queen. The realm adored their queen and anyone to dare seek vengeance towards the luck of being married to the king would only see the wrath of said king. This was nature’s law and one this maiden had failed to obey. Thus, her fate was only fair. The king turned back to the poisoned maiden, kneeling down with a wicked smile. “You were a fool to wish on too much. I do not cater to the vain which is why I always turned you away. I knew your game as you expected me to come to you on my hands and knees but I’d never fall for such idiocy. Now you have met your match and by my word will you spirit see no rest. You are to wander forever in-between worlds. For your actions against your queen, only death by poison shall meet you now.”</p><p>As her body slowly shut down, the king’s words echoed a painful howl to her spirit. She may not have heard him but her spirit did. Every biting word carved into her like a rusted blade, a horrid reminder that she would never be within the king’s eye. He had his queen in Yugi and will never stray from him, she an example to such as well as show the fruits of his studies. Yugi may be seen as a benevolent queen but even he must take judgment into his hands. To show that he was not a simple human and worthy of his place beside the inari king. A wicked queen, she wanted to gasp, her last jealous utterance for what she could not have but such went unheard to the two, as Atemu spoke that he knew where to find more samples for Yugi to examine. With a pat to the back, Yugi went to collect his bowls and wander along, Atemu making to follow but not without one last vile ounce of truth towards the plight of the dying swan maiden. A reminder that even for his kind heart and just nature, he was still a spirit as just as she, his heart held the darkest allure to the torment of others. To see them suffer by his hand even if this act wasn’t of his own work.</p><p>“Let the maggots make home in your womb for my seed will never touch it. The only one I need is that of my queen as we rear and raise many children that you will never see. Sayonara~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had a bit of a chuckle for when i began this prompt for poison, i was going over a myriad of deadly plants but one to stick out so easily was the deadly nightshade. Let it be that we shared the same idea in mind! well that’s all for this one but i still have to play a bit of catch up so expect more soon. Jumped late into the boat but I won't find myself stopping so easily!</p><p>and please give QueenOfPlotTwists collection a look too! it’s great and already getting myself charmed into the Baba Yaga series she is working on~ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991">Y-G-October Halloween Challenge</a><a></a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2: Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A figure panted deep in the night, air gasped in harrowing breaths of a heaving chest. Clenched tight in cold fingers was an item that jingles wildly with his fleeing. It betrayed his location, to call upon he who owns it and makes chase on heavy paws. A howl mad with delirium echoes at his back, making the poor man shudder with fear. It was a mistake, he knew so now, but the item had caught his eye, tranced him like a moth to a flame. And to think it was so easy to take without punishment was a foolish error and now sees retribution for his actions. How did he get himself into such a position?</p>
<p>Let’s rewind time back to the afternoon, of a moment shared between king and queen that was rudely interrupted by one foolhardy human that chose the wrong item to pawn for his monetary needs. To take treasure of the inari king only brings misfortunes that equate to the stealing of the mystic hoshi-no-tama. But to return it grants no wish...</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>The day was cool but pleasant, a fine day for a trip to the park. Yugi wanted to enjoy the scenic view of Domino Municipal Park and share the sight of it with his dashing king. Calling on a crow to deliver the message, Yugi waited for Atemu’s arrival. Already, he prepared a small lunch to have, a simple one of sumptuous fried karaage, leafy autumn greens and a helping of jasmine rice. But the dessert is what Yugi was proud of the most. He found the recipe online with the need to use one of nature’s greatest sweeteners. The rich flavor of honey made fresh from the delightful hive nice enough to share some was a palatable treat and Yugi ever thankful for the hive’s cooperation. The queen bee was so kind as was the beekeeper, who was a kindly spirit to live among humans without worry or fear, when he asked the sparrows of a hive where he could gather some and they came back with a basket holding two jars and even a collection of honeycombs brought by the crows in their talons. Yugi never felt so blessed for the things he could ask of the wild children and happily made the fluffy honey buns, drizzled with the decadent golden sweet, going so far even to attach a piece of the honeycomb on top for a succulent embellishment.</p>
<p>Blanket laid out on the grassy knoll, Yugi chatted with the sparrows to gather around him, sharing stories with exuberant delight. They tittered to the queen’s happiness, one even coming to flutter onto his shoulder, granting the fragile breast a tender caress over the soft plumage. A cool wind brushed over his cheek, making him smile as the gentle gale carried the scent of spiced musk of his daring husband, announcing his arrival before he spoke. “Good afternoon, dearest sweetling.” Yugi smiled, standing to hug him as the sparrows fluttered off into the trees. Both welcomed the presence of closeness before they went to settle upon the blanket to enjoy the peace of the park. Atemu commended how well the landscaping handed the park. The trees are pleasantly happy, he said proudly and Yugi felt ecstatic to have the work complemented by Atemu.</p>
<p>He would be the harshest critic when it came to nature in the human realm. From the oversaturation of pesticides to poor care, Atemu knew there was extremely little to compliment on the land when she was treated terribly by the human hand. Their day continued with Yugi offering his delicately prepared meal, both sharing from each other’s bento boxes with Atemu sneaking a bottle of the finest rice wine from the spirit realm to share. Full on their delights, Yugi decided that a nap was worth it for the nice weather they had. “That sounds delightful. Come, let’s slumber under the kind rays.” Atemu spoke, reaching up to remove the bell collar he wore. It was a trinket he wouldn’t remove except when bathing but with the light crowd within the park, Atemu could entrust such an item to be absent from his neck to rest comfortably. The king could never make a callous mistake but let it be on such a perfect, calm day where one dare to prove him wrong.</p>
<p>The king and queen napped without a care, settled atop the light, thin blanket brought. The air was cleansed to the presence of the hidden king, the grasses growing greener in the vicinity of his presence. But a beggar wandered into the park, a haggard young man that was dressed down in meager casual wear. Hands were shoved into pockets of his denim jacket as eyes scanned the concrete pavement for pocket change dropped by pedestrians to wander the park. It was a poor man’s strategy but he needed something. A bag of chips, a burger, something to ease his complaining stomach devoid of food. But his search granted him nothing until he passed the sleeping duo and saw the shimmer of gold. The crotal bell drew him in, hypnotizing him with its innocent glow in the sunlight. But grasped in the fingers of the secret king would make it hard to pilfer without waking one or the other.</p>
<p>The male knew he should leave, not risk endangering himself but like a siren, the bell called to him. Summoned him to ease his suffering. All his woes could be solved if he just...took the bell. Sneakers crossed the grass, his intention sound, eyes clear on the prize it wished to claim. Itchy hands sought the crotal bell and its secrets. The wishes that called to him, a spiritual voice that beckoned to take. Take me and all your wishes, all your dreams will be granted. The promises were too good to be true but he was but a human and like any human, he was faery-struck. The potency of Atemu’s magic when he was at rest was strong. The roiling cloud seeps into the body, into the mind, unearths the hidden desires and ushers one closer. However, to be faery-struck comes with risks. Such risks that were always told in the stories of the elderly. But one story that was never told...is the story of what is to come when you steal from the inari king.</p>
<p>Loose fingers around the bell collar was enough for the male to reach for it, breath frozen in his breast as he watched the peaceful face of the king. He was quite ethereal in magnificence, a splendor that was clearly inhuman yet something that is dared not possessed by the unworthy. Twas a thought the male would never imagine to let pass in mind but it passed just as quick, now focused on the task at hand. Just the slightest sleight of hand and...</p>
<p>The golden bell gleamed and shimmered in his eyes, the male completely enthralled to its bewitching glow. The bell whispered false promises and dead wishes, all to further the illusion that such vanity would be granted. Alas, the bell’s disappearance rose Atemu from his slumber and turning his gaze towards the one that held it in hand made his eyes darken. You took my bell, was grounded out in absolute anger, the disturbance in his aura rousing his queen. Yugi looked to Atemu with worry though his heart sang another tune. The call of the fae that wished to find what had upset their king and deal with it soundly. It tore a rift in the smaller male’s fortitude, violet gaze drifting to the man who stepped back in clear fright. But there was no doubt of his theft, the bell clenched tight in his hands and the desire to pawn the gold off for cash unremarkable should he have gotten away with it.</p>
<p>But Atemu was a smart spirit, wouldn’t allow such treasure to be sullied by human hands and their greed. Hand it back and you will be able to go with only a mild offense. But even as the man cowered, he dared not let go. It was apparent of his desires and thus only brought further rage from the king, his illusion slipping. Tails fanned out, tips red like fire and dark ears settle back against his skull like a resentful wolf. Yugi had wanted to say something, anything to calm his king but he wisely kept his lips sealed. The aura to permeate the air around them didn’t hold malice, it only held retribution for the return of an item so meaningful to the king. The compensation would be no more than a slap on the wrist should the other just do as told. Alas, Yugi forgets that the human will was weak. They would not listen to the wise for mistakes always repeats themselves and such, to see the male run off with the bell only sealed his fate. The spirits and fae can be generous folk but once you cross them, only their true selves remain. Long gone was his human illusion, leaving the fox to remain.</p>
<p>Eyes blazed fury, dark lips curled to show bone white fangs. A step forward...then a pause. His head turned back to Yugi, ready to apologize for the direction their peaceful afternoon took only to feel hands grip into the dark fur. “Sweetling?” Yugi looked into his king’s eyes and Atemu saw it. The glow that shared the same as his own. We can’t let him get away with this, was whispered to the king, the dark allure to hint his voice making Atemu smirk. A benevolent king he may be but it goes without say, that spirits and fae don’t lose what makes them powerful entities. They can be kind and merciful but their core all hold the same. </p>
<p>The charm of the dark that leads the faery-struck astray. Of their mischievous games to cage them within their trap. And in the hands of the worst yokai...</p>
<p>...the faery-struck are devoured.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>The man had ran far, having expected to lose the one that he stole from. The gold glinted in hand but the bell gave off a melodious ring. Even at rest, the bell still rung. No matter what he did, the bell refused to be silent. Was this his curse to steal from a spirit, he wondered, but even with such to plague his thoughts, sheer stubbornness refused to release the bell and save himself the punishment to come. The caw of the crow was his briefest warning before the avian struck. Talons tangled in his hair, making him screech with surprise before he was off once more. The crow followed, along with the sparrow and the squirrel, all made to lead him off his course and on the path towards his comeuppance. Far out of the city he ran, towards the very edge of town where the old shrine laid. The welcoming sight of the torii gate was a sign of sanctuary, of protection from the evil spirit out to get him.</p>
<p>Ah, the thought of mortal man. To pray to kami for their sanctuary. Alas, kami would not answer this unfortunate soul as he ran through the trap awaiting him. Too eager was he to pray at the shrine, he didn’t notice that his surroundings changed the moment he stepped through the torii gate bringing him into the spirit realm but not of the warm, welcoming place that Yugi ventures to whenever he visits. This was a darker mirror of that realm, of twisted branches reaching into a cloudless dark sky. The sun was muted and cold, casting frigid light upon the desolate illusion. Briars filled the spaces between the trees as the hoot of an owl echoed on the stagnant air. The male shivered, expecting to be able to return the way he came only to see nothing led back to the street. Only the cloying smog of darkness remained and within its abyss did scathing maroon look upon him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Run now, little mouse, for the wild hunt begins...</i>
</p>
<p>His heart thuds with a rapid beat, feet pounding along like an intrepid drum. Crossing the dark field and through the trees, he tries to escape the howling madness of the inari king. But he was betrayed at every instance to the bell clutched in his hands, permanently affixed there until his retribution was sought. Thus, we reach the finale of this terrifying tale, as the male runs toward a destination unknown, the boughs like claws reaching to tear at his ragged attire. “Please! Please let me go and I’ll return the bell! Its haunting melodies will do me nothing except to take my slumber!” The man wailed, hoping his plea will gain him amnesty. But the king felt nothing towards his plea, the howl that responded just another dreadful cry towards his punishment. The man knew not what to do except perhaps find the other. Maybe he was a priest, a summoner that controlled this spirit. Ask of him to call away his familiar and he could escape this place! Breathless cries called for help, called upon the unknown woodland queen mistaken for a shrine priest, asking to grant him reprieve from the spirit to chase him now.</p>
<p>But none responded to his cries, left to run the vast path stretched out before him that is until the roots of a tree rose in his path. He stumbled and crashed, rolling across the ground, finding himself in path of the briars. Thorns dug into denim and skin, scratching and tearing away as he struggle to free himself from this tangling cage. But the more he sought to struggle, the more the cage wrapped around him. Finally, broken and bleeding, the man stopped his struggling, hanging limp from the briars. The sound of grass crunching under sneakers made him raise his head, seeing from the dark the appearance of Yugi. At the sight of him, he could’ve wept tears of joy. But when another appeared behind him, that joy quickly turned to sorrow. Atemu’s jaws split in a vulpine grin, stepping beside his queen and gazed upon the caged man before him. “A wonderful cage you’ve created, beloved. Your traps never fail to impress me.” At his words, the man realized the gravity of the two.</p>
<p>They weren’t friends or even close acquaintances. They were together. A duo in love and a duo to not hesitate to right his wrongs. He swallowed as the large vulpine form of Atemu came close, shivering as those wild maroon eyes gazed into his own. The fear in his eyes, oh how it excited the king. It wasn’t often he delved into this instinctual part of him. In fact, it’s been centuries since he last played such dark games. To lead the unfortunate astray with kitsunebi, to cloak as a human more often than not to bring about trickery in the form of a wealthy aristocrat with money to spare only for it to become nothing but leaves or twigs upon being spent. Such wild and free times those were but Atemu knew well to be a respected king, he had to hang up such but to feel that rush, that livelihood again...</p>
<p>Who was he to ignore it this time?</p>
<p>“Atemu, what should we do with him?” Yugi’s sweet voice broke through his thoughts and he hummed, sitting upon the ground. Oh, there were many things he could think to do but leaving the man in his gilded cage of thorns felt like a wise and just punishment. He didn’t know how important that bell was to him and to pawn it off like some cheap trinket devalues its meaning. “Normally I’d refuse to have other humans in my realm aside for you, dearest one, but I think these brambles are suiting to him. To twist and coil around him until he becomes decent mulch to feed them. They are deserving of care and life just like the rest of my valued and loved seedlings across the realm. So it is said.”</p>
<p>“So shall it be.” Yugi responded, moving forward to take the bell collar from weak fingers, the male unable to believe what had befallen him. He was to be stuck here, trapped in the briars like a foolish animal that wandered too deep! This was too much but he forgets who he was up against. Spirits and fae were creatures not to be trifled with. They were the masters of trickery and only the wise could outwit them and make them grant wishes or give them pass of a quick or painful death to teeth, horns or claws. Stories, legends and hearsay were made to warn but they were also expected to be untrue. That reality had no place for such mystical beings that were stronger than man. But the male learned quickly how obscene such thinking has become over time. Now he was to be forgotten by anyone that cared to remember him by name or by face, trapped away in this deadly cage of briars.</p>
<p>A prisoner to the inari king and his queen for taking something of such value.</p>
<p>Bringing the collar back to Atemu, Yugi knelt before the king and held out the collar, bringing a soft chuckle from him. Rise, my queen, and settle my collar about my throat. Yugi did so and Atemu’s illusion faded, the obsidian fur melting away like snow to reveal the mortal form he took, tails swaying behind as his head was held low. The queen smiled, fixing the collar in place where it belonged, the bell chiming once. Everything back the way it should be, the two were ready to depart, back turned to the male who decided to pitifully cry out once more of his fate. Yugi was the one to turn to him now, walking forward before kneeling down. He gave a tilt of the head before questioning why they should free him. “As a mortal man, I do care for others but right now...the mortal man is not in charge here. You see, my fae heart is tuned to my dear husband and if he’s upset...I’m upset. You upset him and I cannot tolerate that therefore your punishment is to remain here. Lost...alone...caged forever...perhaps mercy will find you but not from us. Any yokai could come to the scent of your blood so it will be on their merits what shall happen to you.” A finger trailed over the man’s cheek, swiping a line of blood caused from the briars and looked to the red straining the tips.</p>
<p>A fetching color, he mused, but nothing like the king’s eyes. A hand reached to take his wrist, bringing Yugi onto his feet and his gaze turned to Atemu, the king harboring a covert grin just oozing with a dark delight. Clear of thought, he found a mild reason to worry, that the dark allure of the fae would be too much for his darling queen. To warp the sweet soul too far into a wicked spriteling but to what he saw now as he talked down the unlucky man that tested his patience, tis certainly not the case. He fit into it like a glove, no backlash that could’ve changed his very personality, wielding the spark to his own beat. Yugi found purchase to the seductive call, to experience its appeal reacting to his own. To know this and see it himself...was euphoric. My sweet, sweet darling dear, he whispered, a low growl of want in his tone as a tongue swiped away the blood of the other. “Normally I dare not entertain this side of me, of our truly wicked behavior that makes us feared by all, but to see you embrace it so readily in response to me...” Atemu breathed heavily and a light laugh came from his queen.</p>
<p>“...you can’t help but to entertain it more.” Yugi replied, feeling an arm snake around his waist and pull him close. Yes, the wordless hiss echoed, both leaving the caged man to the unknown elements, his screams for repentance mere noise in the background. If you will join me, we can entertain this urge, satisfy it to our hearts’ content. To live out the truest desire of trickery and punishment for the ill-wrought.</p>
<p>“But I promise not to let it captivate you too far. I won’t let your sweet heart be devoured. I won’t let you fall...”</p>
<p>“If I do...we fall together...”</p>
<p>The deal was sealed with a kiss under the chilling sun before returning back to the mortal realm, to pack up their things and find privacy towards fulfilling their craving while the punished was left to his briar cage alone. But he wouldn’t find himself alone much longer as the ghastly howl of hungry spirits sang through the empty trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 6: Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn't like haunted photographs? And thus i veer off course from the list lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd, Anzu thought as she examined a few pictures she took on her cell phone. She had come back for the holidays from overseas and as a treat to herself after working so hard studying dance, she wanted to head to Domino Park. She invited Yugi for company but at a point of the day, he had been wistful. Absent in mind. Now to her, this was nothing unusual as this was habit for the smaller male back in school and had grown used to those moments. But now, after a number of years since she last saw him, the wistfulness in his expression was that of longing. Was he thinking of her maybe? Of the time apart since they last seen each other in person that wasn't video chats over the computer?</p>
<p>The brunette wanted to ask but didn’t know how she wanted to bring it up. But after some time, Yugi had lost the wistful spark in his eyes and was happier. As if someone flipped a switch to his mood. It was bizarre as this wasn’t the Yugi she remembered straight out of high school. But who was Anzu to complain? He was enjoying himself now, riding rides, playing games and indulging in food to his little heart’s content. They posed for pictures when the opportunity presented itself but as she looked through them, there was something off about them. Especially those after the little grey cloud to hover over Yugi’s head from about noon to one. When they stood before the park gate, they gave a wide smile to greet the day they were to have. Pictures to follow were just the same. Then Yugi wanted to take a break and was left melancholy as if something was missing.</p>
<p>The winds had picked up a bit during that moment but when it passed, Yugi perked up with a second wind of his own and was dragging her off for another ride. So the picture taking continued from there and the rest of the day was spent in mutual pleasantry of the park and its decorative scenery in preparation for the later Halloween spectacular normally hosted. Now, Anzu sat at home, blue eyes gazing at a picture. Anzu couldn’t judge if it was a trick of the sun or her mind playing tricks with the shadows but as she viewed the picture deeply, she thought she saw a shadow standing behind Yugi. It stood tall and imposing behind him, like a possessive specter. The illusion shared a similar style in hair but what struck her more was the distinct image of tails behind the shadow. What was this creature of the dark?</p>
<p>Anzu brought the phone closer, as if expecting to get more details if she zoomed in but when her fingers pressed on the screen, the image seem to move. She jumped with a gasp, dropping the phone on the desk and nearly shoved her chair back in alarm. The phone screen dimmed to inactivity and with it made the shadow seemingly disappear. The brunette flung herself to grab the phone before it had shut down and locked. Bringing the screen back bright, Anzu flipped to another photo and this one had the specter change in place but not from who it haunted. It was still beside Yugi but those shadowy arms looped around his neck. If she wasn’t mistaken by how Yugi stood, he was...snuggling into the phantom embrace. Like he knew it was there. But how, Anzu wanted to ask herself, going to another and saw there was more depth. She saw no face but the body was more defined, the tails and ears now stark upon the illusion.</p>
<p>The more she viewed, the clearer the illusion became until she came upon the last one, just before they left the park for the day. Color now prominent on his form, she could see it was a man that was a near look-alike to her dearest friend. Aside from their similar looks, what stood out most was the dark ears nestled in the wild mane and the red tipped tails of obsidian that were curled around Yugi. She felt a sense of remembrance as she looked upon the phantom in the image but the longer she look, the longer her vision swam. Was the image...moving? Anzu looked closer yet again and this time, she wasn’t mistaken to what her eyes saw. The tails began to move, almost hypnotic in their sway as the scarlet gems that was his eyes glanced into her own. A grin pulled across his face as a hand moved along the still image, a loving caress to the cheek of her friend. It was a statement, that much was clear and Anzu wanted to speak up, say anything to the mysterious entity but her screen went dark.</p>
<p>“What the...” The brunette fiddled with the power button but nothing happened at first, making her worry that perhaps her phone got possessed while at the park. But if it were, why her and not Yugi which the phantom seemed clearly interested in. What was going on was the real truth and was ready to get up and grab the house phone. Perhaps Yugi himself can shed light on this matter. But the moment Anzu left her seat, her phone restarted on its own, the glow of the screen drawing her eye now to see text flash on the screen, vines crawling across the background as the message flickered.</p>
<p>
  <i>I respect you as his friend...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But remember that he is mine forever more...</i>
</p>
<p>Then the message disappeared, screen going dark once more. Anzu shivered, dropping the phone once more and decided not to touch it for the remainder of the night. Come the following morning, the brunette found that all the images that held the phantom had been mysteriously deleted...</p>
<p>As did her memory of the inari king who’s illusion she saw...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 11: Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so fun note about this one. this is a chapter i’d likely consider the most canon. why? well lemme tell ya a story.</p>
<p>to begin, this is one inspired by Erutan’s The Willow Maid. i love the tone, the rhythm, the words as it tells a story of woe and teaches a lesson. i found it on a whim listening to other Celtic/Fantasy based songs starting from the Secret Garden’s Sleepsong and let youtube suggestions go to town. i often come back to this one and let my imagination wander and when i started plotting out the kitsune AU, this song started to weave a start of Atemu’s disdain with humans and their selfishness. i had initially planned it to pop up in the mainline work but then we have our lovely writing challenge and with one of the prompts being “obsession”...how could i resist?</p>
<p>-but to be fair, i was going to use the prompt Trees but then the hunter wrote himself and went oops, prompt change lol-</p>
<p>fox statues, kodama, the power of a name. i’m on a roll here with the fun facts~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, of an autumn long ago, the inari king was alone. He lived in a forest far from the spirit realm, a beautiful forest that lurked close to a village. An enchanting sight was he as he danced through the land which he called home. His burrow was under the weeping branches of a willow tree and often he would slumber under the verdant curtain, shielded from all who could gaze upon him. But when he was up and about, he attracted all to him. The sparrows and the squirrels, sometimes his own kin in the foxes. They all were enamored to his wild dance, of sweeping silk and shimmering threads that glimmered in the dappled sunlight. He was of great magnificence and just a glance would cause a human to become faery-struck to his image. To lust for him and wish to take his hand. But he fell for no human for all were vain and selfish. None were what he sought for thus he was rumored. Whispered upon the air like forbidden fruit. Declared a sprite of the forest, his story was told. Of those that glimpsed him briefly in the forest, dancing the wild dance and thralling them to seek him. A challenge supposedly given to run and catch him for a granted wish.</p>
<p>But their eyes were never quick enough to catch him. As one would chase his fleeing tails and gossamer silks, they would become lost, their end of the trail a single phantasm of light in the kitsunebi. A game he played and a game he loved. To tease and trick the mortal mind to beauty unclaimed. The king lived this life and this game peacefully, til one stubborn human sought for him and refused to give.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>A hunter walked through the forest, on the trail of a doe he caught sight of. She was a swift one and had eluded his arrow one too many times. But he didn’t give up on her trail and soon followed her into a clearing where a single willow stood, a fox burrow beneath it. But the burrow itself seems strange at first glance. The opening was bigger than the common fox, as if it could fit a human more than a fox. Doe long forgotten, the hunter drew himself closer, perhaps to see what creature owned such a home. But he found an answer quick as a flash of silk caught the corner of his eye. When his gaze turned, he caught the sight of radiant splendor. Hair shaped like maple bore colors three, flesh like the rich earth and eyes a smoldering fire. Black silk and gold thread wrapped his form and around his throat a single cord with a gold crotal bell that rang a beautiful song with each move of his form. But what made this man, this spirit so splendid, was the fan of tails to dance with him. Dark banners tipped in crimson like blood that moved with his grace and matching ears to nestle in the wild mane.</p>
<p>Entranced was he to the image before him. Faery-struck with ease to the sight of the dancing king. His bow and quiver dropped into the grass as his body moved forward. Could he touch such an enchanting vision? Could he gain favor with him? Legends always told tales of the kitsune, of their tricks and traps and artful wiles. To outwit them was hardly easy and to gain wishes doubly so. But he need not wishes or favor but a hand. A hand in marriage that would be so strange but so rewarding. A sin between two men but cared little for such. For as long as he can have this ethereal creature as his spouse, the eyes of others means nothing towards his debauchery. An ear twitched to the sound of his fallen gear, the dance coming to a halt as burning eyes of scarlet gazed upon the man to stand before him. They narrowed to the sight of the man but the king did not run. Instead, he smirked a sly gesture and asked why he had come to his abode.</p>
<p>“With your bow and quiver, I assume you were hunting for one of my wild children. A doe? A buck? Or perhaps a quail or pheasant.” But the man shook his head, trying to deny his prior action but the king saw through such lies. The smirk still stayed in place as he asked again what brought him here. “I came to you for you have enamored me with such dance and grace. None of the women in the village could hold a candle to you.” He spoke honestly but even for all of his honesty, the king knew what lies underneath such pretty words. So you say, he spoke as he moved past the hunter, spiced musk of cinnamon teasing the nose of the hunter to want more. “But I know the human mind. More than you think. You wish more than you are capable to take my hand. To bring me out of my forest home and take me back to yours. A treasure of unspeakable value could make you the talk of the town, to be seen with envy and pride to control a spirit such as I. Don’t ask me to follow where you wish to lead me for it would not make me happy. So begone, dear huntsman. You are not who I seek in a lover.”</p>
<p>A laugh so bitter to the ears of the hunter echoed as the king disappeared, right into his burrow and never came back out no matter how long he waited for another glimpse of he. So he returned back home but did not take the king’s words to heart. He will only try again, this time with a gift most acceptable to one of the woods and wilds.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>It was a week before the hunter came back to the forest, finding the same place with the willow tree in the clearing. There, the king sat with birds of all kinds settled around him. Even a rabbit nestled in his warm lap which made the man ever so jealous of its luck to be nestled so sweetly in the presence of such magnificence. But he prepared better, free of hunting cloak made from a deer skin and both bow and quiver safely in his abode to show he was safe to the birds and gentle rabbit. He was there not to kill but to charm the king, with frock coat of red and lily in hand. Hair combed and skin scrubbed of dirt and grime. Eyes of amber framed by a curtain of silver faced ahead, with promise and pride for backing down in the presence of the spirits and fae will only show you are not worthy of their time. That even their most sinister of tricks was not worth playing upon you. When his presence appeared in the clearing, the bird song stopped and the rabbit's ears tuned in alert to a stranger.</p>
<p>The king’s bewitching scarlet gazed into his own and once more, the hunter had fallen. He wanted, no...needed this kitsune as his spouse. To claim his bed and be only his. His wishes were simple to him but to the king, it was but shackles made to seal his freedom. Bound to this man would grant him nothing but loss.  No longer could he run through the forest that was his home. No longer could he drink from the river or eat the berries found sweet and ripe on their bushes thanks to the helpful sparrow. No longer could he give his thanks to the earthen mother for her bounty and harvest, to dance the wild dance to show her gifts were received and welcomed as winter fell to blanket the land into slumber. The hunter can claim safety, can claim love and shelter and children to rear and raise. They were nothing to the king but encumbered chains made to lock him to the hunter. His obsession only made to lead to ruin for the king will not grant him longevity for his loyalty. Such a gift was given to the rightful and this was not a time of such.</p>
<p>“You’ve come back despite my wishes.” The king spoke, hardened edge in his tone as the hunter stepped forward once more. His need to press his desires made the birds fly away and the rabbit to hide within his burrow, leaving the king to stand once more. The lily was presented to the king, a fragile blossom cultivated with love of the gardener who reared such a bloom. It was beautiful and surely not deserving of the reason behind its presentation. “I come to ask for your hand. Surely you will offer it to me as I brought to you a gift that shows my village can bring just as much beauty as your forest. And if this isn’t enough, surely guidance under your hand will help make it worth calling it home.” Once more, a laugh so bitter came from the king.</p>
<p>“Your obsession of me will only see ruin. Heed my words, huntsman, don’t ask me to follow the way which you lead. My home is here within the forest, within the woods and wilds which I rule. Further ignorance only brings about my animosity.” As the king turned, the blossom fell from the hunter’s hands. This was an outrage! A powerful spirit he may be but what can a forest provide that he cannot match?! The wild animals were of little company and just what fun could be found here? Dancing was nice but what worth was it without an audience which to clap and praise his talents! Why hide beauty so radiant behind copse of green! The kitsune would be beloved in his home! The woods not even far so it isn’t as if he'll be far from what he loves so! “Then perhaps a name is what you seek! Fae law says that to give your name in the presence of one means to bound you to their world! Is that what you seek from me?! Then my name is Pega—”</p>
<p>“Silence your wretched tongue, insolent cur!”</p>
<p>The hunter bit his tongue as commanded, fiery hues of maroon now looking upon him with amusement long gone to his trifling ways. A smirk crossed the king’s face now, speaking coquettishly of his actions. I have no need to warn you of what you were about to do, he whispered, sauntering back to his burrow. To give me your name can bind you to me indeed but with a name, I can curse you as well. To underestimate the misfortune I could bring to you would be of no one’s folly but your own. The hunter stood there in silence, the king’s word a wailing echoed in the hollows of his own spirit. “So I will say to you again for you have long lost your worth as amusement to me. I shall never wed you, become your spouse or rear your children. You are not who I seek in a lover.” Once more, the king was gone into his burrow, leaving the hunter alone. But scorned was he to the flippant king and will not allow this to be the end. If he values this little clearing so much with his shaded willow then he will take from the king what the king took from him.</p>
<p>But the hunter knew not of what mistake he was about to bring.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Longer was his absence and the king believed him to given up his selfish endeavor. Given peace once more, the king began his enchanting dance, a prayer to the earthen mother for her continued guidance. To keep all happy and healthy as the clock draws closer to the world’s slumber. Silks flowed like water, steps light as the wind as he presented himself as the spiritual enchanter radiant as the sun, moon and stars. Boundless and free, he felt no fear but once more, was disturbed. Footsteps came once more into his clearing and when he turned, the hunter stood there yet again. Eyes narrowed as the king turned fully to this stubborn mule of a man. “What dare you bring to me this time? Jewels? Silks? Or your life? I accept none of it.”</p>
<p>But the hunter spoke nothing, coming forward instead with intentions unknown. This actually made him hesitate, lips curled in a dreadful sneer that did little to hinder his glamor. The hunter plotted and planned, asked around of what one should do to free a spirit from the space of which it leads. There was but one but also warned to be taken with the utmost precaution. Take away from it what it treasures most and it will follow you for they will have nothing to return to. But be mindful of the power you incite. Even with loss, they may not go without a fight. But even with such warning, the hunter took to mind the only thing, take away what bounds them. The king cared for the willow, didn’t he...</p>
<p>A hand brushed aside the flowing branches, looking upon the strong trunk and the king realized much too late of his intention. An axe with blade ground sharp came from his belt, hidden under the cloak and gripped tight in his hands, he lifted the blade and swung.</p>
<p>
  <b><i>Thwack!</i></b>
</p>
<p>The blade dug deep into the willow and the king was horrified. Stop this now, he screamed but the hunter bade him no mind to his call. </p>
<p>
  <b><i>Thwack!</i></b>
</p>
<p>The blade sunk deeper and the king heard the cry of the kodama that rests within. Cease your foolishness, he screamed once more but again, he was ignored. The hunter continued to cleave at the poor willow, bark chipping free as tender pulp was carved with jagged scars. The kodama howled in pain and oh, the king wished to stop it but at his truest form and power, he could cause harm to more than just the hunter. And his form without his human illusion is one he dare not show to this trollop so easily. So he reined in his magic, reined in his anger, his sorrow and hatred as the hunter finally cut through the willow and watched it fall to the forest floor. Silence met his terrible act, the kodama hidden from human sight disappearing in anguish. The king stepped forward, past the hunter and knelt before the stump. Fingers grazed over it as blood welled from wood like a wound freshly cut by a knife into delicate flesh. But the king did not weep, only gazed as the blood seeped over the edge and dripped into the grass, burning like acid to the gentle blades and soft earth.</p>
<p>“You ignored my cries, ignored my pleas. Is this my punishment for ignoring you just the same? To refuse in becoming your spouse? Yet I have taken nothing from you that meant the death of my willow. Not your name or your unknown first born should you sow one from a woman unknown yourself. You killed her, made her bleed and now her kodama which raised her from a seedling roams in anguish. Is that what you desire so much just to bring me from my home?” The hunter smirked. “I did what it takes to make you mine. Now come with me, forest bride, and become my spouse.” Hands covered in blood, the king stood, but he did not fall behind the hunter. Instead, he walked ahead of him. He walked with feline grace and regal air for a king does not bow to the cowardly. The hunter followed, axe in hand as the willow wilted along with the land around it. He cared little for what his actions caused for now, he had the king as his own. At the edge of the forest, the king waited on the hunter and glanced at him. “Since you wish of me to be your spouse, only wise to know what you marry.” He spoke hollowly, shedding the form that bewitched any human to see and faery-struck was he to see in full what lived so close yet so far.</p>
<p>Obsidian fur glistened like polished gems, maroon eyes equally stunning. The crotal bell settled about his neck, a beautiful jewel in all its golden splendor. Tails swung in slow rhythm behind him as pointed ears canted forward towards the village. Proceed, the king spoke and the hunter took the first step. But as the king followed, a smirk made to cross his face. The hunter honestly thought he had won but had lost when he had cut his precious willow down. While the innocent did not deserve the wrath of the king, it was through one of their own that such misfortune would befall them. The hunter never felt such joy, thinking of all that he would have with the king his bride. He thought himself happy, thought himself lucky to what he obtained through force. But the earthen mother, while kind to give her blessing and bounty, wasn’t always benevolent. When her children are in danger, she will response in a manner only befitting the crime.</p>
<p>
  <i>Rest now, great king, for your service has been done in this time. Become the stone, sturdy as your will and slumber.</i>
</p>
<p>“I will~” He whispered, magic curling about him with each step til finally, he moved no more. The hunter, all too ready to parade his bride, turned back only to gasp in horror to what stood before him instead. No longer was the radiant kitsune there in presence but a stone statue atop a petrified stand, his image carved into granite stone trapped forever. “No...no!!” The hunter ran to the statue, hands grasping at the stone as if his presence would draw the king from slumber. But it did nothing for he held no connection to the king. For all his boasting, he was not the lover the king sought thus his presence would never wake him. Desolate that his fair prize was lost so close to home, the hunter returned to the village, empty handed and blood soiling his hands similar to the king’s. The visage of the king stood at the gate but he was hardly a protector. He stood there as a sign. A sign that denotes the wrong that had become of him, a curse to show the folly of man as the forest withers with him gone.</p>
<p>As misfortune fell onto the village, the hunter came to the statue and begged his forgiveness. Famine wrought them, pests invaded them, their peace lost when the king was pulled from his home. “Please, I beg of you, radiant spirit. If my name must be offered to see retribution, so it shall be. I, Pegasus, ask that you give us reprieve from the curse you sent...”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>“...and did you?”</p>
<p>“’I did but in return, I cursed him for he offered me his name. Forgetting my warning to offer me his name meant I had control of what befalls him. I made sure he was punished severely for what he had done to me and my willow back then.” Atemu said with a smirk, sipping the warm blend he prepared in the comfort of Yugi’s home. “He lost his eye in a hunting incident, stripped of his valuables and home. When all was lost, he tried once more to gain favor with me and for his plea, wanders the earth as an imp transformed, far from the spirit realm and me. A fitting right to someone so vain, wanting to take enjoyment to see the envy of others to claim my hand.” Yugi chuckled, moving over to Atemu’s side and wrapped his arms around his own. I’m glad he never got you first, leaving me the chance to unwrap your virtue as my own. “But of course, sweetling. If anyone was deserving of my virtue, it would be you.” He whispered, bringing Yugi in close and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>After all...the king wouldn’t hesitate to curse an entire village, or in this day and age a city, a second time if it meant meeting Yugi all over again under different circumstances...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 15: Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feel of teeth pricking at ivory flesh. The feel of claws raking down arms. Beads of garnet blood wells to the surface as holes and lines make home on fragile flesh. Obsidian fur covered a narrow face, black lips upturned in a playful grin. Whiskers tickled as a gasp came from the body below. Another bite tore at the pale flesh, a squeak weak from exhaustion echoing on the air. How delightful was it to taste human blood~ Normally he wouldn’t partake of such but tonight just felt...<i>special</i>. Perhaps it was the charming call of the wondrous full moon above. Or maybe it was just the mood of the cool night. He couldn’t put a paw on it but no matter the case, he was in it to live for the moment.</p>
<p>A tongue lapped at the torn skin almost lovingly, wet nose sending a shiver down the spine of the form beneath him which made the king chuckle. “Afraid? You shouldn’t be. This should be treated as a high honor~” A laugh came from him, filled with a dark delight as the vulpine head lifted, gazing into frightened eyes. A tongue swiped at bone-white fangs, stained just lightly from the life-giving fluid that spilled in slow rivulets to pool on the unforgiving concrete. No one was around to hear the harrowed gasps, the withering moans or the pained screams. Rather, no one except one came to this side of town. One deserving to be in this hallowed space unlike the one settled beneath his hands. This precious little soul, so brave but so imprudent. A shame that stories of the past never echoed with the populace of today. Of yokai that hide in the shadows, waiting...watching...eager to grasp someone from their home or the streets. To pick away at their soul and spirit til nothing remains or for the really bloodthirsty, just eat them whole.</p>
<p>He wasn’t so brutish or barbaric to tear into a human whole...well, Atemu couldn’t say that with full certainty. If someone truly wished to incite his anger, then he wouldn’t mind slipping back into a fearsome fox spirit worth the name he carried. But he has yet to meet such a soul unlike the one of his past. Mayhaps that was a good thing but Atemu was getting off track now. Poor girl, trying to crawl away to freedom but a claw landed on her back, nails digging into soft flesh as the vulpine head lowered. “Now now, we can’t have you escaping. I would be setting a bad example of the hunt. And we can’t have that now on such a fine night~” Another bite, another response, this time of more pain. It hurts, the voice uttered and the king chuckled. Good, such bites were made to hurt. Atemu could give a fatal bite at any time but he wanted to play with his prey, amuse himself with such weak willed terror.</p>
<p>He bit again, this time sharper. More blood seeped onto the concrete, leaving a pool to stain the stone and fabric. One more, just one more...</p>
<p>“Atemu? While this is a rather captivating sight and makes you all the more desirable, it’s late and we should head home.” The voice pulled Atemu from the rapture of his writhing prey and glanced up to see his precious queen, enthralled to the sight but also the haze of sleepiness in his eyes as he sat upon the stairs that led up to his shrine. Atemu cooed gently to his queen, promising that he’ll finish up before lowering his head down to the woman’s neck. Pointed fangs touched the fragile neck, clamping down slowly despite the fact that the woman was trying to squirm away from her inevitable fate. She crossed at a terrible time. At the witching hour where ghosts and ghouls roam the city. Were it fate or misfortune to cross the king’s path? He would never know as smiling violets gazed upon her, the last sight to the world before those teeth clenched tight.</p>
<p>
  <i>Snap.</i>
</p>
<p>Hands reached into the mane around his neck, fingers threading through the long fur above the collar he wore. A kiss upon the fragile column before a bite, so sweet and gentle, laved attention. The body, now collapsed, withered away like a flower. A hostile spirit she was, a vermin of the night to hide within a mortal shell bearing intentions most foul. To find way into the spirit realm by use of his gate to hide and commit terror upon the city, he quickly found her out and dealt with her accordingly. To any other, his bites were unpleasant and usually resulted in the passing of life but for his queen, his precious darling dear even at his darkest...</p>
<p>A breathy sigh as teeth left their mark, a stark red kiss against moondust skin...</p>
<p>No matter human, half-fox or full, the bites upon his queen were nothing but pleasurable.</p>
<p>“Time for bed, sweetling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my attempt at making the start seemingly anonymous before revealing the actual victim...did i do it right lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 13: Disgust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when your shoes get caught in the mud and you lose one...</p><p>...what do you mean this isn't what i wrote about?!</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>note, make a chapter about roaming through marshlands and Yugi loses a shoe. Atemu finds amusement at this before mud is thrown in his face pfft</strike></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An air of disgust radiated strongly from the king as he stood before one of his own yet not of their ilk. A swamp spirit it was, who traveled far from the dead lands that laid far outside of his territory. A land he long abandoned for the spirits and fae there despise him, thinking he to abandon them but he only banished them as the lightest sentence he offered to give. Yet one dared to come to his home, ruin the beauty with his sludge and mire. Rotted fungi and congealed mud made his form, sunken eyes with only a spark of yellow to show what laid under gazed into the king’s own. He traveled so far, wishing for assistance from the king even when his presence made his fur curl and nose burn. He smelt of death and decay, a scent that Atemu would be used to but not of such intensity as what this hapless creature brought onto his land.</p><p>But even when he wished to ignore such a creature, it was his responsibility to give help when desired, no matter how disgusted he may be. Even his dearest queen stood beside him, in worse shape as the stench made him ill. His stomach churned and ached while the swamp spirit spoke his desires. Atemu tried to usher Yugi into breathable space, into his burrow where the air was clean and gentle to his senses. But even so, Yugi did not leave his side. As queen, he had a duty to uphold just as much as he. But while his fae heart knew this, the human body felt poisoned to such smog. Even when air was of deprecating quality in the city, nothing could compare to this horrendous spirit that lived in such squalor. When his request was spoken, the king ushered him away. “Be gone now for your presence does me no good. If I wish to concentrate and give unto you what you wish, I need the means to do such without disturbance to the quality of my spellweaving.” </p><p>The spirit departed as told and once gone, Yugi collapsed, heaving up his snack and shuddered, tears in his eyes as he apologized to Atemu who only knelt at his side and stroked his back. “Hush now, sweetling. I told you that you had no need to stand beside me though my sentiments are grateful that you wish to assist me in such. But now, I will impart to you his request and let you make due to grant it.” Yugi looked at him in surprise, never one to do any sort of spellweaving for he was told he wasn’t ready for it. But the look in Atemu’s eyes said enough. So they both gathered what was needed and brought it above ground. A cauldron, wood for flames and a numerous amount of ingredients from flowers to dried herbs, even a few mystical provisions from the spirits and fae. A brew they were to make, to give the spirit insight to a partner. Why such a vile creature needs one is beyond him for the swamp could multiply on its own but if Atemu had to be sure of one thing, all within the dead lands are just envious beings that wished to have what he had.</p><p>But they were fools to think they could find even a fraction of the being that Yugi was. And with his gate their only entry and exit, he would never subject the city of his queen’s birth to them that weren’t of presence there to begin. A tome settled upon woven roots made into a lectern, Atemu made sure the fire was stoked and the cauldron filled before letting Yugi take the lead from there. “Use this page, beloved, and find that terrible creature what he seeks. I will not be far but call upon me if something goes wrong.” Yugi nodded though he hoped wrong is the last thing to worry for without Atemu there to mentor. Soon, the king was gone and Yugi left to follow the tome. Rosemary and mint, selkie hair and crane feathers. Powdered dragon fang and one teardrop from a ningyo. The brew bubbled and boiled, the water within now a lavender swirl. “Let’s see, wisteria petals and maidenhair leaves...” Yugi continued, tossing in the two into the brew and turned his back. When he did, the swamp spirit had drawn closer. Thinking the brew had been fully boiled, he peeked over the edge, not minding for a single moment of his sludge and muck. One stray glob dropped from his body and into the brew and just as beautiful was the brew now turned ashen grey.</p><p>Yugi gasped and tried to shove the spirit away but halted quickly before his hands could touch the rancid body. He felt if he grazed it, he would be sucked into it like quicksand to the unfortunate traveler. The contaminated brew bubbled over the cauldron, spilling acidic froth upon the ground, burning the grass and causing an equally bitter scent to rise from the scarred ground. “No, no!” The queen cried, running for the cauldron though there was little he could do with the iron heated so hot and the brew clearly of ill quality that touching it could mean irreversible harm. The swamp spirit was aghast to the sight, flinging foul mud and scum as he demanded what had gone wrong. “Things were fine til your muck got into the brew! Now it’s all poisoned...and I messed up...” Yugi whispered, choking between the stench of the spirit and of the brew. The spirit meandered closer, the decomposed earth making his stomach turn and nose burn, a whimper escaping him as he backed away from the creature. Why won’t he just stay where he is and let Yugi fix this tragic mistake!!</p><p>But then a hand, so slimy and vile, began reaching for him.</p><p>
  <i>Please...don’t...</i>
</p><p>0</p><p>When Yugi woke, unaware that he had fallen asleep...or perhaps unconscious, he glanced around. The sun had set and no longer was he in the field. He was divested of his attire, sitting in the flowing river and behind him was Atemu in a similar state of attire, slowly running silt over his body. He found that there was just the barest sour stench coming from him but it was easily overpowered by the fragrant aroma of oils and soaps that lined the riverbank. Yugi didn’t know what happened after the mess caused by the swamp spirit and turned slightly to look to Atemu who held an expression mixed of discontent and relief. He wanted to ask but instead stayed silent as Atemu continued to bathe him and once finished with the scrub did he speak. “You did nothing wrong.” This brought Yugi’s head up to gaze into scarlet and finally asked the question heavy on his thoughts. What happened to the swamp spirit? This made Atemu click his teeth as he brought over a bottle of soap, pouring the thick liquid into damp locks and scrubbed.</p><p>“He got too zealous. I noticed he was the culprit to ruin your brew but didn’t stop there. You fell unconscious to his wretched aura and he thought it good to try and suck you into his body. He learned his lesson quick for interrupting the spellweaving as I told him not to do. Patience rewards and he failed such a simple request while you worked.” At the thought, Yugi shuddered and didn’t want to think of what the spirit had planned for him if he had gotten away with it. He only expected that he would be caged, trapped like a bird with wings clipped to continue spellweaving for him back in the dead lands. He didn’t get the answer he sought thus he wouldn’t hesitate to take one to weave the spell again and perhaps many others at his leisure to get things he desired. As if he thought to get again with that without consequence, Yugi thought bitterly before sighing. “I know I have no need to thank you as you are my husband and will always deal with any threat accordingly but for this...thank you.” Atemu smiled warmly, bringing Yugi close as he whispered to him that no threat or harm would come to him.</p><p>“And I didn’t tolerate the potency of his rancid odor upon you. Everything about you is sacred and should be treated as such. From your sharp mind, your firm will and the most important...” A hand slid to rest against his abdomen and Yugi knew what Atemu meant without him having to speak it. Even though such was far in their future, their future children can only strive upon a healthy body and if wretched spirits try to ruin that before Yugi is to become kitsune, Atemu would raze the land out of sheer anger. Hands reached up to land on Atemu’s, smiling softly at the devotion of his king and nodded. Your care and devotion is sound and I wouldn’t have it any other way. “As it should be. But can’t have you always saving me, dear king.” Yugi moved to turn in Atemu’s arms, giving a teasing smirk.</p><p>Human he may be, he can’t allow Atemu to always be the one defending him.</p><p>“Once I know how to spellweave as you do, spirits better watch themselves with you just as much as they do me. I let the suddenness of the situation catch me off guard because that swamp spirit was just vile in presence and behavior but I won’t let it happen again. Spirits and fae will be reminded who is queen around here.”</p><p>At the declaration, Atemu knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 4: Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The earth creaked and moaned, dust and dirt shifting wildly. And in the midst of it all was frightened violets trying to get out of the burrow. He didn’t think it was possible but it was. An earthquake struck the land and everything was going under. Atemu wasn’t at his side but wouldn’t put it past the king to make sure he had gotten above ground as he dealt with the natural disaster to strike his home. Lumps of ground fell around him as Yugi navigated the winding paths, ignoring the sound of cracking glass and falling items. He had to get out, get free before the tunnels caved in on him. If there was one thing he wouldn’t wish even on his worst enemies is to be buried alive.</p><p>A fierce roll of the earth had him fall, dust and debris hitting his back and the small male groaned before something caught his ear. The deafening split of earth, a tunnel collapsing like thunder rolling over the sky. It was close by and Yugi almost feared the worse if it meant separation from his king. Standing, he moved along, seeing the way out but also a branching path of the likely collapse and went to see what damage it had wrought. But what met his eyes had stopped his heart. Ground packed tight had barricaded the tunnel, shielding away whatever damage could be behind it if anything at all but that isn’t what made his heart stutter in his chest. It isn’t what made his breath hitch and chest hiccup with horror.</p><p>...it was the arm that stuck out under the earth, tawny skin with lines of red mapping the expanse like a grotesque network of rivers. The rest of the body had been buried and when Yugi finally got over the shock of the situation, he ran forward, gripping dirt and stone. But it was as if the mound was endless. That digging more and more yielded no progress. “Atemu...Atemu please! Please be alive!!” Yugi cried. He was the king of the woods and wilds. Was a god to this sacred space. The earthen mother wouldn’t do this to one of her own children. She couldn’t. but no matter how much he dug, he couldn’t reach the inari king. Skin bore cuts and bruises, his fingernails dirtied, red and nearly pulled from the root but he did not stop. Even if he ran the risk of damaging his hands down to the bone, he will not stop until he can reach Atemu.</p><p>He may not have an immortal life but he didn’t deserve this.</p><p>Please...please...<b>PLEASE!!</b></p><p>...</p><p>A gasp tore from a throat run red from sobbing, tears coursing down his face as he looked around but saw nothing was wrong. He was in the burrow, in the bedroom with candles providing dim light to the surroundings and beside him...</p><p>...was Atemu safe and well. His eyes shone with visible concern before he felt the small form land right in his arms. “My dear queen, what makes you weep?” Yugi didn’t want to relive the nightmare but knew Atemu wouldn’t see rest if he didn’t and told him of the dreadful nightmare he had. Atemu listened without interrupting and when his queen finished the sorrowful tale, his head stayed nestled in the king’s chest. Yugi certainly wasn’t wrong, the earthen mother wouldn’t dare bring harm to one of her own. It would be blasphemous unless the act was justified and for Atemu, he was never deserving of such a disaster to befall him and his underground palace by her wise and ancient hand. “I guess...when your island nation suffers through hurricane, tsunami and earthquake scares...you’d find yourself treating it as another day. But I never want this to happen to you...never ever...” Yugi whimpered with another shuddering breath.</p><p>Atemu said nothing, petting the wild mane in reassurance. No need to fear, beloved, for the earthen mother will always keep me safe. His words soothed Yugi’s heart and the queen smiled in relief, curling against his chest. Tails came to envelope him into a warm cocoon, easing him into a restful slumber as a strong hand caressed his back.</p><p>From then on, Yugi was never plagued with the nightmare of seeing his beloved king buried. A death unworthy to the untamed flame that he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let it be known my brain wanted to tell me after finishing this chapter "you could’ve used a gravesite for this prompt too~"</p><p>ahaha...damn it brain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt 22: Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a number of rules of faerie etiquette that was to be followed when dealing with such spirits. Animal spirits and yokai don’t often follow them but those rules were something to be adopted by the inari king. Such easy rules to break and worth the punishment that comes from them. But one rule in particular was one he did not enforce often.</p><p>Never eat or drink anything offered by the fae.</p><p>It was a battle of wills, one would say, to deny gifts from them in order to gain their favor. They could give you anything; precious gems, wondrous garments, anything. But to accept these is but a ruse to make you owe them in return. When you can’t give something of great value, you find yourself suffering their tricks and mischief. Atemu was a just and wise king, and to him, he needed nothing spectacular offered to him. Gems and gold were vanity items and very little things bought with coin hardly worth keeping. The greatest joy he had for the centuries he lived was in his precious queen. A man of human face and fae heart. He was a delightful package of sharp mind, firm will and beauty profound and nothing could ever amount to a single thread of hair atop his precious head.</p><p>Yugi was a treasure and too often did Atemu spoil him with all the gifts and bounties nature offers that had been long renounced from the human mind. But nothing appeased his queen more than the food he offered. Made with tender care, they were a delight to the palate, an ethereal blend of flavors and colors that no one could replicate. Yugi enjoyed every morsel and always thanked the earthen mother for the ingredients she provides to make such delicacies. And the wine, oh the wine! Finely pressed and flavorful that even the brews from home would pale in comparison. But to talk of the food and wine the queen is offered isn’t how this story begins...</p><p>0</p><p>It was a crisp cool night and Yugi was on his own for dinner. His grandfather had attended a gaming convention and his mother offered to be his plus one. When the two left, Yugi knew that Atemu would use this time to have free reign to bring him meals and cater to his every need. He told the king he didn’t have to which was met with playful resistance til they came to an agreement of three nights that Atemu would provide dinner and the other four will be handled by him. And such a night was one of them. Yugi didn’t have a taste for anything or wanted to cook for himself so he was left to wander along without a thought of what he could treat himself for dinner. His go to would be the easy take out of a double hamburger with fries and a drink from Burger World but that didn’t quite meet what taste he wished to bestow upon his tongue. So what could he have for himself to settle his hunger tonight.</p><p>Neon signs glinted like multicolored stars in the twilight sky, offering bargains and discounted meals within the time frame he was currently in. But their glitz and glamor didn’t catch the hidden queen’s eye until finally, a sign stood out. A poster in the window promoting their best ramen bowls. Variety and flavor abound, take a journey upon dancing clouds and fall into decadent bliss. It was over the top with its border and curly typography but the idea of a nice warm bowl charmed him to enter the building. The place was moderately packed and all sorts of scents flitted his nose. Savory broth, tender filets of beef, chicken and tofu, sharp spices and rich dried herbs. All blended well and Yugi felt the signage promised its word on good food and warm feelings. So when he was escorted to a table and given a menu to view, he hummed thoughtfully of what he should pick.</p><p>Miso or kare...shoyu or shio...so many decisions, especially with toppings and a protein to go with it. When the waitress came over, Yugi made his decision on a nice shoyu ramen with beef, scallions, bean sprouts and topped with an egg. The waitress nodded and took the menu before going to deliver his order. Yugi hummed as he rocked in his seat, taking a look around at the patrons that were there. Everyone looked easygoing and happy so he can only assume the food was as good to bring smiles to all these faces. Fiddling with a napkin, Yugi continued to wait, a glass of water brought out for him to quench his thirst with an estimate on his meal. “Thank you.” He spoke, smiling and continued to wait. A few minutes later, his food was brought out and clapped delightfully as he went to pick up the chopsticks, ready to indulge in the meal. But when he took one bite, he frowned. Yugi knew well he shouldn’t compare but even a basic ramen stand had more class than...<i>this</i>. Everyone else was happy with their meal so why wasn’t he?</p><p>Stirring the noodles, the queen tried to contemplate. The broth seemed too watery, as if it was diluted too much. The sprouts were like rubber instead of crisp and the noodles half done, leaving hard chunks in between soft noodles. At least he could be grateful the egg and beef were done otherwise Atemu would raze this entire place for getting him sick. Eating at least that much, he pushed the rest of the bowl away before calling upon the waitress. Yugi hated to complain but to have a misleading sign brought him disappointment of a nice and well deserved dinner. The waitress frowned, nodding and promised him a refund in full but Yugi offered at least half. “Everyone else seems so happy with their bowls, I’d hate to be the first to have a complaint over the food.” He murmured as he went to dig out his wallet but word travels fast, reaching the kitchen and the cook who had worked on his meal.</p><p>You dare call my food bad, he roared, making Yugi flinch. “Keep it down! But yes. I came here with promise of a good meal and most of it was half done. I give you credit for your egg and beef but that’s all I could stomach.” The fury in the man’s eyes was palpable and Yugi could only imagine what case would’ve been on his head if he was any higher in the hierarchy within the kitchen. But the very same...he wasn’t going to let some human talk down to him. “Listen here, you piteous brat. My food is the star here and if you can’t handle it, then you best off going to a sham ramen cart off the edge of town.” Yugi’s eyes narrowed, glancing to the waitress apologetically as he stood, chair screeching on the floor which brought eyes towards the two. A part of him felt bad for the scene but long gone was his human conscience and his fae heart took hold. Like Atemu, he would not let such baseless accusations of a selfish fool deter him from what he knew was right.</p><p>“You listen...good food is within the eye of the beholder and I expected such here. Let it be my luck that of all the cooks in the kitchen, you make a half-assed meal that even the hungriest dog wouldn’t eat. You dare to insult me then expect me to think of you better and above me. Hah!” Stepping forward now, Yugi gazed the cook right in the eye, a smirk passing his lips. I have a husband who is a cook far beyond your pedigree. He could make dirt and mud into a delicacy if he tried. “If you want to know what good food tastes like, come to the old shrine at the end of town. I’ll offer you the best and when you admit to me that I was right and you were wrong, then all might be forgiven for the fraudulent meal you provided here.” Unwilling to sit this challenge aside but unaware of what he was agreeing to all the same, the cook promised to be there. Yugi smirked, a glint in his eye as his fae heart radiated strong with its mischief and retribution. To insult the queen with a paltry meal only begets the fate that he is to suffer now.</p><p>With a date and time set, Yugi left after giving a sizable tip to the waitress, the poor girl shaking as she knew well of the man’s behavior and feared for the result. But Yugi handled it with finesse unseen before when it came to this restaurant he stood tall and proud, holding confidence and poise, never backing down once. His head held high like a magistrate and if permitted to think, she would’ve thought it the case but something felt strange. As if he was of another plane, another world even. Maybe she was just growing tired to her long hours working but can only hope that this challenge would set the cook straight. Even she tires of his prideful ways and thinking he was the best.</p><p>Even she knew he could make a good bowl of ramen one time out of five bowls offered.</p><p>0</p><p>“Impudent cur...how dare he treat me like some commoner! I expected a decent meal and was given a bowl that even a mountain oni wouldn’t choke down!” Atemu couldn’t help the amusement to cross his face as he watched his queen rant about the event from earlier. He could understand the displeasure and frankly, would react the same that his beloved was served such tasteless quality to sate his hunger. But what bothered the other more was how the cook dared to handle his own folly and wouldn’t own up to it. Thus, the challenge was brought with a punishment that would weaken him. It was devious and dastardly but it was only fair for how he had treated Yugi’s genuine complaint. “So you wish of me to prepare ramen that is of divine quality that nothing could ever be made to match?” Yugi turned to him with the most impish smile and nodded.</p><p>The king laughed before standing, agreeing to his queen’s ploy with a grin of his own. “A fae rule that I normally don’t observe but I think that this event constitutes a good time to implement it if not once.” Yugi’s expression eased as he moved over to Atemu, settling his arms around his king and nuzzled into his chest. It was a wordless thank you which brought fingers to thread through the wild mane.</p><p>A king will do anything for his queen and this certainly was no exception.</p><p>0</p><p>The night came and the cook was marching towards the old shrine mentioned. He didn’t know why a shrine of all places was the meeting spot to prove the brat’s promise of an impeccable bowl of ramen but he wouldn’t back down from being insulted. When he got to Atemu’s shrine, he looked to the place, seeing no Yugi or his husband but there was something awaiting for him. A bowl of ramen, piping hot, on a gilded tray made from the slab of a pine tree. Meticulous carvings decorated the edges with maple leaves and rose hip a chic adornment. A simple card sat beside it, written in elegant scrawl: Eat Me. “Hmph, stupid kid boasts about a good bowl of ramen only to not even be here to hear my critique of it.” The man spoke with a haughty air, stepping up to the donation box providing itself as a table for the man. He took the chopsticks and bowl, bringing both up. The scent was nothing extravagant, practically the same as what he came across constantly in the kitchen.</p><p>What would even make this bowl such a culinary wonder? Only one way to find out.</p><p>One bite and he was lost. This was a culinary marvel! The broth rich, the sprouts crisp and fresh like they were plucked at their peak. The noodles were to perfection and the beef decadent. Another bite and another explosion of flavor to hit his tongue. He couldn’t stop, shoving more and more into the greedy maw that wanted to analyze every bit of this wondrous bowl. But his taste buds couldn’t read anything. The flavor was there, familiar yet not, made with the richest ingredients money could buy. It was stupendous and he must know! What was used to make this ramen!! Alas, he couldn’t call out to the one that brought about this challenge, too busy filling his stomach and sudden hunger with a meal far surpassing anything he could make. The man was stubborn to admit it but he knew it true. “Enjoying yourself?” Mid-slurp of the broth, the bowl was brought down to see a man before him. Scarlet eyes bearing amusement watched him, a sly smirk stretched across his face. The cook swallowed before looking to the bowl. Are you the cook, he asked tentatively and Atemu examined his claws.</p><p>“I am. What of it?" Setting the bowl down with as much restraint from eating more, the man begged to know what he used to make such a godly bowl of ramen. He was short of falling upon his knees to beg and Atemu chuckled. Good, things were going accordingly, moving from his place and stepping down to the cook. I could tell you, he spoke, or I could let you figure out on your own. “After all, you seem to be the type that would read into stuff well. Examine what is placed into the bowl and remake it yourself. I only left this for a lesson to be taught. But if you can manage to recreate this, you’ll be the talk of the restaurant for days to come.” The cook looked to Atemu then to the bowl nearly finished. If he could make something of this quality, head chef was well within his grasp. Bowing to the hidden king, mostly out of respect for being at a shrine that could curse his luck before his dream was realized, the cook was gone. Yugi stepped out from  behind the torii gate, a smile upon his face, moving to Atemu’s side.</p><p>“...how long?”</p><p>“Not long enough. He’ll be back fairly soon.”</p><p>“A pity...but worth the retribution.”</p><p>0</p><p>For days, the cook tried to recreate the bowl he had but nothing he did could equate to the amazing flavors he had. He read books, grabbed ingredients, mixed herbs, just about everything he could think to do but all his attempts...they just didn’t match up. What...what was he doing wrong?! But worst still was that he wanted another. After that meal, anything else to touch his tongue was like ashes. They held no flavors, no joy. Food made to fill his belly sat like river stones in it instead. He choked down what he could and vomited the rest. Going into work in such a state had him threaten for paid leave as the head cook couldn’t let his dismal appearance bring down the others. “You don’t understand,” he begged one day. “There was a heavenly bowl of ramen I had tried. I have to figure out its secrets. Figure out why it tastes better than any of the swill we serve here! If I figure it out, I’ll be above everyone else!”</p><p>The looks to cross the other faces was ignored easily as the cook tried and failed again to remake the bowl. And it was in due time that he found his feet had led him back to the shrine. Nothing awaited him there like before and so he prayed to the shrine, asking for another taste of heaven. The cook would never know how far he fell into the web but the king would milk the opportunity for as long as he desires. “So it’s more you want?” A voice spoke, making the cook turn to see Atemu there and nearly scrambled to his feet. Please, he begged, unable to think of anything else but the divine meal he had been presented. “Everything else tastes like ash. I haven’t eaten a good meal in days. Please, I wish for another one of your culinary feats. It doesn’t even need to be ramen.”</p><p>Atemu hummed, twirling a bang in between his fingers as he looked to the pitiful creature. “I can offer you what you seek but I can’t just offer it freely. I did once as it was the behest of my partner, he whom you have yet to tell whether he was right over your baseless accusations of what is good food. Now, what would I get in return?” The man looked up, horrified as he knew nothing that could even amount to the quality food he was to receive. Left with silence, Atemu smirked as he went to step back towards the shrine. “W-wait!” The gasp from the man made Atemu turn back as he slowly stood. What if I apologized for your partner, he began. That he was indeed wrong for the words he spoke that night. “You are indeed a chef worth the words spoken by him. I was a fool to shame him that night for he proved me wrong so easily. Now I can’t stop thinking about what you made. You were right, I cannot make anything to compare.” He admitted and Atemu smirked.</p><p>“Well of course you couldn’t...” And before the man’s eyes, the illusion was shed as glossy tails met his gaze. The kitsune stood before him, sharp grin upon his face as he sat upon the donation box. Indebted to me you are now, for I offered you food from my realm, Atemu spoke. “And until you can offer me something of value in return to match, your debt will only grow. Now that you have tasted the food of the spirits, human food will only do so little. But prove yourself to my queen and maybe a compromise can be made until you pay me back. Such is faerie law adopted by the inari king.” Stunned, the cook could only watch as Atemu disappeared, the chime of the suzu bell ringing in the empty night air, a chime that sealed his fate for the actions he had brought.</p><p>0</p><p>A couple nights later brought Yugi back to the same ramen place. He was told of what happened and could only see if Atemu’s word had done as foretold. Familiar with the waitress from before, he was led to a seat and given a menu. Taking a look over the choices, he picked one before requesting one thing. “The cook I had before, make sure he in particular gets my order.” The waitress worried but nodded as she went to take it back. Yugi smiled, taking a sip from the glass of water at his table and waited. Time passed and soon, his food came but it wasn’t the waitress that brought it out to him. Oh no...</p><p>The cook whose debt showed in his form did. While to the gaze of many, he hasn’t changed much but to Yugi, he saw the effects. Of a thin form not quite to the point of starvation, willowy under his uniform. Of eyes dull and unfocused but knew well to keep them focused to keep his job and his fingers as he made what he knew was subpar meals to the spirits and fae. Any human was fine to what he could lay upon the table but after having a taste of true ambrosia, he knew they would never know what he knew. Never know what true heaven was. And now, the one to sit at the table again, was his only salvation to be able to taste such otherworldly creations while he was sucked further into a spiraling debt to the inari king. “Here you are, sir. Free of charge at my courtesies.” He whispered and Yugi thanked him kindly, reaching for a paper bag at his side to hand to the cook.</p><p>Eager hands grasped the bag, bowing repeatedly to the hidden queen before he was off for the kitchen. He shoved past his coworkers and the head chef, finding the utility closet which he shut himself in. The dim lighting with a bulb so close to going out as it flickered was his guide, trembling hands opening the bag and from it wafted a delicious scent, a sweet so rich that he can only imagine what it would taste like. He took out the moist cake, a small square of spongy gold with whipped frosting dyed a soft lavender and topped with a single mulberry. It was beautiful in appearance, literal gold in his hands and eyes blinded to a treat that was rewarded for a good deed was swiftly devoured like a man who has starved for far too long. Tears flowed from his eyes, the symphony of flavor touching the palate of his tongue like a choir singing a hymn. He wept for he knew nothing will ever amount to it, that this was just one gift to be received whenever the queen visited.</p><p>It was his comeuppance to upsetting the spirits, especially the king that stood above all. He could look like death but death will not take him. The illusion of his appearance fooling all around him except the ones born to the spirits or fae. His hunger will forever plague him as normal food lays heavy in his stomach and burns like ash. His only salvation was through Yugi whenever he desired to come, he his personal cook who fixed his craft in order to avoid displeasing the queen and holding back his bounty. As tears continued to flow, hands empty of the sweet that was gone from his fingers, Yugi ate his meal in peace, the hint of a mischievous smirk upon his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brain I swear we're gonna have a talk about you wanting to change your mind on prompt direction at the very last second...but i still like the direction of this so im keeping this and saving a nice hunting scene for a later prompt...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt 18: Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spiritual world held wonders of all kinds. Of death and rebirth, of beauty and decay. All lived in a sort of harmony which is watched by the king as he upholds all corners of the world in his hands. A god he is sometimes called, chosen by the earthen mother to show brevity and calm. To show justice and compassion to he which is deserving. There are some that seek to usurp his throne and thus are faced with his mischief and wit. While there is no sect to call his own, the world can work in mysterious ways and as such, things could appear before the eye when it is not there...</p><p>0</p><p>A jungle of briars laid deep in the forest. Their thorns sharp and vast in amount. Dappled sunlight shone through the tangled branches, a deadly prison to all unfamiliar to nature’s tricks and traps. But one soul braved its grasping cage, a nezumi spirit to prove courage in the face of all for the animal he was. A meek soul was the mouse often referred but he was proud, one to believe he was above all and not hindered by mere titles. Even the king. But that was just the mind tricking him to believe such and knew nothing of the power he challenges for such egregious thoughts. He walked with confidence and self-righteousness, unaware of the game he wandered into. Slowly, pointed thorns unraveled like a gift presented, reds and yellows, purple and white.</p><p>All bringing color to the once desolate wasteland where the briar thicket thrives. A carpet of green followed his footsteps, verdant blades a cushion to the hardened earth that lost its color. A bird chirps and a grasshopper sang, a simple symphony to the spirited folk. Eyes of amber glanced around, tiny hairs upon his arms tensing with an unknown threat. Then, the nezumi spirit realized that the scenery around him had changed, no longer an endless sea of briars and dead earth but a field of poppy and safflower amid a quiet grove of autumn colors. And, in the center of it all was a clearing with a single beam of sunlight illuminating a flat stone nestled there from a time long forgotten. Upon that stone sat...a boy. No, not a boy...but a young man. With hair of three colors and eyes bright as gemstones, he had to be some sort of spirit. No human that he ever came across held such beauty. Alas, his appearance, while a sight to behold, was not on the nezumi’s agenda. Making haste to walk past him, he aimed to not disturb him.</p><p>“Admirable spirit, do you not wish to rest?”</p><p>The bell-like voice halted the spirit, amber eyes looking to the male to sit upon the stone in placid serenity. Glimmering eyes stilled him in place as he spoke again. Do you wish to rest? The question was repeated, sliding from his perch like water off the smooth river stones, moving towards the spirit with a dancer’s grace. This is a sacred space where you can rest, he told him. Clearly you have traveled far from home to pass through this humble place. “Nourishment awaits. There is food to eat and water to drink. Surely a spirit of such pride and tenacity deserves to rest if but a moment.” The offer was tempted the more he listened to the airy words of the queen. But natural instinct rung a desperate alarm. To not flirt with a potential threat that hid behind a kind smile. But he was tired and his journey on the path to enlightenment a road untraveled. Perhaps he could take a break. A hand reached for him and the spirit took it...</p><p>Head pillowed upon the queen’s thigh, the spirit found tranquility. Golden specks of pollen and seed pods drifted upon a quiet breeze, the small stream to provide water a bubbling tune to his ears. Maybe this path he took, the journey to prove himself was a fleeting dream. He could find happiness here, in this forest clearing with sunlight eternal. There was no need for the cycle of days and nights, no need for the sun to slumber, to fear the beasts to come and devour the souls of those that wander past curfew. Where the hunt is at its peak, the bloodlust sparked with the thrill of the chase and capture of prey. The natural balance that he tries to defy as a simple mouse spirit. But there was nothing to fear here...nothing...</p><p>A thought struck light lightning, a vision of figures in the dark, hiding in the briars. Their eyes glowed red, fearsome, hungry...</p><p>Amber eyes snapped opened, glancing around but saw nothing of the vision to come. Maybe he was just being a bit paranoid. Nothing was there. Just the welcoming sight of nature, her blend of colors her final show before winter comes. Nothing was there, nothing at all. His tenseness settled and laid heavily on the queen’s lap. A gentle hand ran through sandy locks, a means to pacify and smiled. Yes...this is peace...this is tranquility...no longer did he have to parade his strength when he lacked it.</p><p>A flash of light. Laughter sharp among the briars. Masked faces with glowing eyes and pointed ears. The façade of the fox, the kitsune. Three colors and violet gemstones behind an ivory mask like the rest, a smirk full of mischief as a darker form emerged from behind with scarlet eyes...</p><p>He overstayed his welcome, the spirit uttered, trying to rise but gentle hands set him back down. No, stay..., the sweet voice spoke, a hypnotizing allure that soothed his instinctual warnings and fell once more to the embrace of the other. But this time, the thoughts to come was of utter clarity. Masked faces, one with familiar violet gems and the vulpine face to grin, bone-white teeth a beacon in the darkness. A promise that heralds death of the one trapped by the queen’s game. I insist was the urgent tone and eyes narrowed before the spirit was shoved down.</p><p>“You will not leave here!”</p><p>The illusion broke, the nezumi spirit realizing no longer was he resting on the lap of the queen but on the ground, prickling ropes of briars settled around him, bounding him in place. They were weak though, made that way in expectation that he would not realize the game, the trap he was in. They broke with a tug and the spirit shot up. Around him was still the grove, an illusion of tranquil escape but between the trees were the vulpine masks of kitsune on shadowed figures, glowing eyes and markings illuminating their presence. Were they spirits or apparitions, the nezumi spirit didn’t know but that was the least of his worries as briars snaked towards him, grasping fingers ready to capture and secure. The spirit leapt from them, a sandaled foot coming down on the snaking thorns while the queen smiled on in blatant amusement. Masked faces giggles and chortled to the sight, like children they were and the spirit glanced to the source of it all.</p><p>The woodland queen. He who is of human face and fae heart. He who matches the inari king in playful mischief and fierce wit. This was all but a game to him. A month where spirits and fae are allowed to live through their mischievous roots. To play games to their heart’s content without reprimand from the king who joins them. But this game, this illusion, just how much was to be a game. A growl came from the spirit as he lunged for the queen. An action to result in punishment but the queen was prepared, slender bottle in hand with crystal glass blown thin to be used for the moment it sought. Shimmering blue-green liquid sloshed in the bottle and it was with precise timing that the queen threw the bottle upon the ground, a massive cloud shrouding both and just like that...</p><p>Paradise was gone.</p><p>Amber eyes looked around the briar forest in trepidation as leaves coursed down like rain, expecting something to come out and strike him while he was already disoriented. The thought alone was enough to make him bolt for the clear exit that laid ahead. To think that such was only mere feet away, that distance alone enough to question the life or death of the situation he was in. Running, the spirit didn’t look back but if he risked such a thought, he would’ve seen the queen there, just as calm and peaceful as he were when the illusion was there but the expression to grace his face was nothing of the tranquility he had to mislead the nezumi. Instead, a sly grin took place of the cheerful smile, a white kitsune mask with lavender markings in hand. “A most splendid show, beloved. Who knew what a little touch of magic from my personal reserve could weave in your hands~”</p><p>A form came to step beside him and Yugi smiled, running fingers through the plush mane around his beloved king’s neck. “Just want to give a demonstration that I am a just queen as you are a just king but shouldn’t be looked upon for being human. Also a reminder for all that illusions are just as much a tool to us. What’s real and what’s an illusion...a mistake many, spirit and human like, make...”</p><p>A laugh of joy came from the king, admiration in his eyes before the two were gone, the lingering laughter of the illusory forest children still echoing in the air behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so interesting story of how this chapter came to be. i was in a patreon stream with an artist whose work i adore. through the chat we got onto the topic of horror movies and someone had brought up an episode of Samurai Jack that dealt with a haunted house. an episode i vaguely remember but then another had popped into mind along the same vein. then lightning struck my noggin and inspiration blossomed. the one in question was called the "four seasons of death"</p><p>the premise was Jack was traveling through representations of the seasons starting from Summer and ending in Spring. Fall had its minor spooks but the real spook of the episode was Spring. that season was a fine representation of fae illusion and entrapment. the spirit there charmed Jack and nearly made him stray from his destiny but his own tenacity freed him from her grasp and able to escape. i wanted to emulate that spirit here and for those that know the episode itself, hopefully i hit the chills just the same</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt 3:  Insects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so funny enough, this prompt took a fair bit of contemplation on what i was going to do for a theme. anything was possible but the mind chose not to give me ideas. but as i was taking some notes on social ranks of the kitsune on a website i frequent, two little spirits popped up under related yokai. thus bringing me to this amusing tale.</p><p>both are likely to come back in the mainline piece so this is just an introduction to their cute little mischief</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight. You feel you have a bit of an infestation in your home?”</p><p>“Yes please! You must help me!”</p><p>A sigh. “As you wish. Let me get my materials.”</p><p>The old baba spirit bowed and thanked the king graciously, kissing upon booted feet in gratitude to his benevolence. All the while, Yugi stood to the side watching the interaction. How this house call came to be started as a simple relaxing outing for the two. Atemu felt the need to spoil his dear queen so he had summoned him on raven’s wings to come join him for a walk along the perilous cliffs of the mountainside. Now Yugi has never ventured into the mountainous territory because of the yokai that resided there. Except through Atemu’s gestures of extreme kindness, he didn’t want to think of the risks posed, especially for him as a common delicacy for yokai that have a taste for human flesh and bone. While he had security for his title and partner, the queen knew just like the spirits and fae, yokai won’t hesitate to test the limits of Atemu’s resolve. As they walked, Yugi saw the glamor of the mountains.</p><p>While nothing like Mt. Fuji, the mountain still held its charm and splendor. Worn paths made home there, twisting and weaving through high cliffs and deep valleys. Greenery to match the changes of the land  below aside from the rush of grasses that grew from the crags and cracks took home with roots dug deep into the rocky planes, bringing colors to the stone world. A waterfall from somewhere deeper roared with the fierceness of a lion, hollows in the rock home to some yokai that didn’t make their presence known but Atemu knew they lurked inside. From the gluttonous mountain oni to the clever tengu, a roving bear’s den or a pack of ookami, all lived with their own sense of harmony and Yugi was delighted to see their world as well. Domiciles of varying structures laid in perilous locations and it was one that had brought out the ghastly resident within. She heard their laughter and talk, easily recognizing the voice of the king. With quick primping to make herself look reasonably presentable even for her appearance of ratty hair, moth-eaten clothes with haphazard patchwork and sunken face a reminder of her lonely death, she was out of her home to call upon the king.</p><p>Thus, here they were, Atemu digging through the wild mane and his tails for anything he kept on him. From berries to dried herbs, he pulled out what he needed and passed them to Yugi. “So what do you think is there, Atemu?” Yugi asked, holding a sprig of rosemary and acorns in hand, running fingertips over the pointed leaves. “Anything really. Mice, roaches, an invasive and very mobile vermin spirit...we’ll just have to draw them out and see what we’re contending with.” He replied, giving a triumphant sound when he found the lilacs and knelt down with Yugi following. Violet hues watched as the king prepped the area, a sigil of arcane text Yugi had no chance of pronouncing written along the outer ring. Once that was done, he placed down the things needed. From lilac petals, rosemary and sage. A whisker from his own face and two acorns. A branch of maple, pine and oak and Atemu nodded. “One more thing. If I may, beloved.” Yugi nodded, unaware of what was needed before feeling a few hairs plucked from the back of his head and flinched.</p><p>Atemu rubbed the spot with a hand apologetically, setting the strands in the center of the circle. Yugi easily forgave him, finding curiosity what the hair strands would do for the spellweaving he was about to do. Atemu smiled, reaching to flick the bell, its gentle sound casting its own spell as the sigil began to glow. Yugi watched the glowing sigil in awe then looked to Atemu as he began to chant. In normal circumstances, chants were never needed. Such was just a byproduct of many aged stories that spoke of chants and prayers to get rid of evil spirits and curses. They have their purpose in some cases but for real spellweaving, all one needs is the ingredients, a vessel and the heart to weave the arcane magic. The words flowed like honey from Atemu’s lips, weaving the very essence of the mountains around them. Sparks lit the air, silvery specks like frosted moonlight before one landed on each of the ingredients, setting them aflame with a matching light.</p><p>Yugi gasped, eyes glittering at the silver fire, flames dancing around the sigil like they were alive. The dance was enchanting, so much so that Yugi couldn’t pull his eyes away until they converged into the center, where his hair laid. Taking in the last piece of the spell, the flames changed color, from a superb silver to a gentle yellow and Atemu grasped the flame in hand before standing. With a nod to Yugi, the two went to head into the abode with the flame in hand. The old baba spirit looked to them with hope in her glassy gaze, a nod coming from Atemu before the flame was set onto the worn floorboards. Just like before, the flame danced in place, drifting across the floorboards with elegance before moving towards Yugi. The queen giggled at the sight, lifting a foot to allow it to pass around him, leaving him distracted to the many eyes that watched the flame intently.</p><p>An ear twitched as small claws scratched over the floor before finally, they lunged!</p><p>A mad dash and a blur the insects were, the baba spirit shrieking, Yugi letting out a gasp and Atemu ready to leap into action for his queen only to find he wasn’t in any danger...</p><p>Laughter befell the queen as tiny paws ran along his body, hiding wherever they could reach under his clothing. Their thin bodies tickled, making Yugi laugh more before a small head popped out the back of his shirt. A soft yip came from the little creature before one, now with more surprise, was heard as the back of its neck was grasped and pulled free. Atemu looked to the small spirit who stared back and Yugi looked to the king. “Atemu, what are they?” Yugi gasped as more moved about under his clothes out of disturbance of one of their own going missing. Atemu tutted at the spirit before looking to his fallen mate. “Kudagistune. Persnickety little spirits with vast magical power. They’re on par to their similar cousin, the osaki.” Atemu spoke as he looked over the one in hand then to the others hiding away. “Out. All of you. Back into the mountains you go.” He commanded, tapping his boot heel sharply on the wood. Yugi’s clothing writhed with their moving bodies before they all poked their heads from any opening they could find.</p><p>Clearly they weren’t planning to leave and Atemu sighed. This is what he gets for using his queen’s hair. And possibly the chant tied in with it. “Pretty magical words can only mean accidents when just one syllable is spoken wrong” he always said. Well, at least they found the old baba’s “insect” problem though he had to mention to her that insect was a derogatory term to something that were essentially messengers under his name. “I may not call upon them much but they are still servants under me. To refer to them as insects is insulting them...even if they make me slightly jealous they multiply like rabbits.” This had Yugi blushing as the king gave an amused laugh, releasing his grip a little on the one that was in hand, the little kudagitsune scurried down his arm and hid into his shirt which for something that wasn’t as loose as what Yugi ore left a noticeable lump that moved about. Despite the fact, Atemu did speak that they were lucky to have come for ten was a reasonable number to infest a home.</p><p>The baba bowed in immense gratitude for their help, Atemu promising to deliver ofuda charms on crow’s wings to assist in keeping the kudagistune out. “Last thing I need to catch my attention before winter comes is a spiritual accident because you decide culling them without proper methods is the next step.” He muttered, heading for the door as the baba nodded profusely with understanding. If they had gotten worse and Atemu not conveniently passing when he did, she would have indeed removed them herself without taking into mind of their power. Oh what a disaster that could’ve been! Stomping out the flame that had lured them out, Atemu guided Yugi out the door to the domicile, heading along the path further into the mountains. As they walked, the kudagitsune hiding upon Yugi dove back under his clothes, making the queen giggle as their fur tickled upon bare skin.</p><p>When they covered a bit of distance, they stopped once more and Atemu tapped a heel on the ground. “Alright, free ride is done. Time to go home. King’s orders. You can’t make yourself at home upon my queen.” At the command this time, the kudagistune had fled back into the mountains, with reluctance Yugi came to notice. As quick as they had appeared, they were gone aside from three, two that continued to hide upon Yugi and the one tucked away in Atemu’s shirt. The king rolled his eyes playfully as he walked over. “Remind me to never use your hair for spellweaving. I didn’t think they would be so clingy.” He teased as he pulled at the front of Yugi’s shirt to peer down at two pairs of yellow eyes staring back. Out, he commanded once more and finally, they emerged but didn’t leave. Their little eyes begged to stay but the stern gaze from Atemu told them they had to return. Yugi looked between them before reaching to take them.</p><p>As he observed them, his heart melted. One had dusky golden fur while the other shared the same pattern of a red fox. Both looked to him with hopeful eyes, begging to change the king’s mind and Yugi looked to Atemu, the other letting the one hiding away in his shirt go to return home. Atemu, let’s keep them, the queen uttered. Scarlet eyes glanced to him and hummed, standing and reached to pick up the two. As much as he would love to entertain the thought, Atemu was firm in his decision of letting them return. “They are wild and free spirits just as I however I can’t deny they can be tamed. They will be your eternal companions, becoming part of your family legacy for as long as it lasts but as you saw, they are also prone to build their numbers. Normally that is a case when the families grow but here, their wild spirits match their wild hearts. They want to build on their magic, ready to bless and provide. But you know the rules of magic, beloved.” Yugi nodded, remembering one of the key rules that Atemu would tell him often.</p><p>Too much of a good thing can lead to ruin.</p><p>I understand, Yugi whispered, kneeling on the ground and released the two kudagitsune. Both looked to him sadly, not wanting to leave and Atemu finally spared their woes. If you brave the travel, come down to the forest in a week’s time. Make it to my burrow and my burrow shall be your new home. There, you can see my beloved queen when he visits. This seem to please them well and they were off, Yugi smiling as he stood and gave Atemu a hug. “That was sweet of you.” He whispered and Atemu smiled. It was clear the kudagitsune were attracted to Yugi and would follow easily if allowed but Atemu didn’t wish to disturb them from their mountain home. They would be perfect companions indeed but he had to uphold his role of keeping balance in place.</p><p>He couldn’t have the little pipe foxes swarm his beloved as they had done the old baba spirit...even if that seemed to be a case of their little mischievous hearts at play with nothing better to do upon the mountains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt 31: Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Yugi would say he didn’t miss in his teenage years...was the amount of rebellious teens that thought they were above the law and able to shirk any sort of punishment. Now while he personally didn’t know the ages of the boys to have spoke of nefarious deeds beside him during his lunch hour at Burger World, there was something irksome to hear them talk amiably about going to a graveyard to perform some sort of ritual séance. It’s gonna be wild, the redhead spoke, small shades looking as if they would practically slide from his nose, the ghoulish boy beside him nodding eagerly. They spoke that their mentor so to speak, was in charge of the whole thing, that with his help they would interact with the undead. Of course, their sense of whimsy believing that they would luck out to a wealthy widow who died alone or a rich shareholder that would impart on them some money was enough to have him shake his head.</p><p>They were fools to think they could dabble in the occult so easily and without practice. He even laughed at the thought which attracted the attention of the biggest one. What you laughing about, came the demand and Yugi sucked away some ketchup from his fingers before he spoke. “You will be throwing yourself at death’s door if you think like that. To commune with the dead when you know nothing of the practice is asking for trouble.” He spoke kindly which got a snort from the redhead. Like he knew anything, he snubbed which got a roll of the eyes from the hidden queen. If only they knew but he decided if he was to quell the irate spirits to come with their false bravado, may as well come along for the ride. “Well if you’re so sure of yourselves and your great wisdom of otherworldly spirits, then allow me to accompany you on your ritual.” They looked to each other, contemplating the thought. At first glance, Yugi didn’t look much to be speaking of the occult and rituals like he knew how to work with them.</p><p>Besides, they had an acclaimed specialist at hand so what else would Yugi be able to do that Keith wouldn’t? But to humor him, they decided on letting him tag along to see an expert at work. “Keith will show you what for! He is an expert at this stuff!” The ghoulish boy spoke and Yugi hummed, setting his napkin down. So you say, he muttered, getting the time and where to meet up before leaving. When he left Burger World, Yugi took a small detour to a herbalist shop he found by chance. If he was going to do this right, best have what he needs to provide a successful séance.</p><p>0</p><p>Night fell, the sky dark with a new moon and the group of four awaited for the last surprise member to arrive. When Keith was told of the snarky wimp that said they didn’t know a lick of what they were doing, it lit up a furious vein within. How dare some uppity brat tell him what he could and couldn’t do?! After all, the three were stupid enough to believe him so only fair that if something were to go wrong, the three of them will take any curses to fall. For all his appearance spoke, the ghoulish boy was shaking in his sneakers as he looked towards the large iron gate that barred them entry. Were graveyards always this imposing up close?! Keith glanced at him before rolling his eyes behind the shades he wore, slapping the boy in the back of the head. “Stop your whimpering, Kozuka! Your face is likely creepier than any ghost we’ll see.” Keith grumbled in roughened Japanese, crossing his arms.</p><p>Kozuka shook but nodded, steeling himself for what was to come. Whatever happened on this night, he will look ahead with promise...and hopefully not cursed with bad luck. Fog rolled in slowly, giving the cemetery atmosphere that even made Keith shake but he stood stocky and prideful, that he wouldn’t let his own game be hindered by anything. Then, something was heard on the air, making them all realize how silent it was around them. Not a car drove by or a crow’s call. Softly, almost tickling at their ears, was the sound of a bell. A simple little chime that could mean many things. A crypt keeper with their keys or a cat with a bell around its throat. But even for the ideas they thought, none was accurate. Heels clicked on the cobblestone wall, making Kozuka whimper as he slid towards the redhead who shuddered to the sound. This was getting too creepy, the redhead muttered, almost second guessing his thoughts of coming along but the snap from Keith had him reconsider leaving.</p><p>They were in this together and if any of them were going to wuss out now, Keith will lord it over their little heads for days to come. “Get over it, Takaido! And stop fidgeting!” Keith snapped and the redhead was quick to nod just as a figure stepped along the wall, a hum coming from him almost playfully as he gazed down at the group. “See you’re all accounted for. And you must be the infamous occultist they spoke about. Keith was it? An American, I presume.” Yugi greeted, hopping from the wall with his shoulder bag at his side. Keith huffed as he looked to the smaller male. This is who he was worried about?! He looked like a grade schooler at first glance but his cleanly pressed clothes and mature gaze said otherwise. Yugi looked up to the sky, seeing the sparse twinkle of stars unhindered by the city lights and nodded. The night is alive with promise, he uttered, turning his gaze back to them before nodding for them to follow him.</p><p>“If we’re going to do this, may as well do it right.”</p><p>Keith sneered at Yugi’s back but nodded for the rest to follow as they began to make their way through the iron gates parted for them. Tombstones sat uniform in their carefully placed rows, some new, some old and some seeing the suffering of the elements, chipped or broken in disrepair. The group of four followed behind Yugi in silence, each one a mix of apprehension, wonder and irritation. Keith in particular was the last, hoping that if he did this right, he would make bank. Alas, these bumbling fools he hired to follow his every word decided to call on a tagalong and said tagalong acted like he knew plenty more than he did, an insult to his very game. We’ll just see how much he knows, Keith thought bitterly as they reached a lone hill that rose above all.</p><p>Beneath the new moon and the bare branches of the sakura tree planted did the supernatural begun to rise. The air alight with arcane energies made for spellweaving and summoning, Yugi knew well that if he let these fools do as they wished, they could’ve been hurt. By them, the hidden queen meant the ghosts and spirits drawn out from their careless actions. Keith crossed his arms as he looked down to Yugi. “Alright, mister expert. Prove that you’re better at the ritual game than I am. Go on, I’ll let ya go first.” Yugi glared at the blonde, taking out what he needed. Bottles of various dried blossoms and powders were set in a row. Kozuka and Takaido watched with interest while the last one of the trio mentioned how all this was going to work. “Patience. Spellweaving isn’t just a bunch of fancy words and hand signs. One truly invested into the art would know this rule well along with the intricacies of communing with spirits. Anything of the occult is like this. Fortune telling, divination, rituals...all of it. But I expect that he wouldn’t know of that if he were to come here unprepared.” Keith sneered again, watching Yugi as he made a sigil with the powder, setting the necessary pieces in place. An iris flower, a sprig of sage, a claw from a bat and hair of wolf.</p><p>“And last but certainly not least, grave soil from blessed ground. One ingredient that is hard to gain.” Yugi spoke and Kozuka was the one to speak up why. Violet eyes glanced into his own as he spoke calmly but the chill on his tone made all shiver to his warning. To take grave soil from anywhere else would disturb the spirit inside, done wrong would incite their wrath. “And when you do that, curses get involved. With them, any manner of accidents could happen depending on the severity of your actions. Did you have a plan for that once, Keith...or were you going to sacrifice your friends here to take the blame for the spirit you disturbed?” At his silence, the three looked to him with varying amounts of grief. So not only could he have done everything wrong, he would’ve left them cursed?! To live with whatever offence that came from his paltry game!? To play with their lives...and they were stupid to blindly fall for it. A growl came from the blonde again, boiling with a silent fury. It was one thing to be called out on his ploy but to have someone meddle in it, taking from his spotlight, that just infuriates him.</p><p>This little pipsqueak that they found on a whim at a burger joint knew more about summoning ghosts?! It was supposed to be a joke to begin with! As if spirits and ghosts actually exist! And these bozos were eating it up like it was true! Well if the brat wanted to entertain ghosts, he’ll make sure it was a show to die for. When the setup was done, Yugi smiled proudly for his first sigil. Atemu would caution him when it came to sigil drawing for one error could be catastrophic. Yugi had learned some basic sigils to use only for extreme emergencies and what he had conformed to mind is just enough to put this brute of a man in his place. Taking a long match from the box in hand, deft hands swiped it over the striking surface and watched the red flame burn. Such a destructive element yet so useful in many ways. With a hum, violet eyes glanced to the four. “Watch, listen and learn. Doing so will prove your worth to the spirits of the dead.” At that, the flame was brought to the center and the burst of sparks to fly from the center made Kozuka squeal in fright as he flew back from the sigil.</p><p>The flames danced their untamed dance, flickering like fleeting stars in the night sky. Tranced they were as the flames began to move, following the drawn lines of the sigil and taking over each ingredient as it reached them. Slowly, the red flame turned a ghastly blue, ice cold and beautiful as the whimsical dance continued. If they had the mind to ask, they would question if this was some sort of parlor trick but knowing Yugi has kept his hands at his side at all times meant this was real. This was a real séance ritual and Yugi was really calling a spirit of the dead to them. But would it be hostile? Kind? After all, he did take grave soil from the site but the very same, they were told the space had been blessed before a sample of it was taken, meaning it must have been safe to do so without repercussions unlike what Keith would’ve done if allowed. Wisps of smoke curled into the air like grasping arms and the last male shook at the sight, feeling like he saw a face in the smoke.</p><p>Was this really how one can summon spirits of the dead? It seems like such an outlandish concept and one unable to be believed to be actual truth until now. How did Yugi learn the craft was one question. Why would he bother was another. So many things swarmed the heads of the three so gullible to follow Keith and it was that notion that made Keith irate enough to stop the farce before he lost his own credibility over the three. Too focused was he to the summoning that Yugi didn’t realize Keith’s dastardly plan. To the hidden queen’s horror, a combat boot swiped over the sigil, ruining the delicate linework and snuffing the flame. “Keith!!” Sakate gasped and the blonde male huffed. This is all just parlor tricks, he groused, crossing his arms and looked down to Yugi. “Calling ghosts was just a stupid ass joke to mess with their heads! Then you show up, showing off your stupid magic tricks and trying to scare us off to teach us a lesson! Fucking pipsqueak...” Keith snapped before demanding for the three to follow.</p><p>His night was already ruined, might as well find something else to occupy their time with until he was ready to dump the suckers. But the moment he moved to step away, a howling wind called upon the silent night air. Vest ruffled to the wind before something felt like it was tugging away at it, his thinking perceiving it as Kozuka clinging desperately. “Get offa me!” he nearly roared, turning to yell at the skull-headed boy only to see it wasn’t him that clung to his vest...but a hand devoid of pigment. The ghostly hand was attached to a thin arm and that arm was on the young form of a young girl. Yugi moved to stand, dusting off his knees before looking to Keith with a look of pity. “I warned you of the consequences yet you did exactly as I expected of you.” Keith’s wild blue hues looked to Yugi as the trio began to cower. More hands began to grasp for Keith, some even going for the three who began to scream and yelp from their places, looking at Yugi horrified.</p><p>He returned their gazes with bitter reproach, as if questioning why look at him when it was the fault of Keith to ruin his hard drawn sigil. He had warned him and his purpose here was to give them a peaceful séance, to allow them to see a ghost within proper guidelines. Alas, let it be that bullies still find their way to him and ruin things that were good. Humans never change, his fae heart calls and Yugi was very inclined to agree. “The spirits are angry with you, Keith...this young girl was viciously ripped from her life at a young age. She was a wealthy girl and lived happily with her family only for greed to steal away her life. When one cares for money, dowries or name, she will know. Greed is what took her life and greed is what will forever haunt you. I just wanted to bring her to speak with you all, show that not all ghosts and spirits are malevolent presences made to haunt folks of ill. Yet you proved me wrong so now, it’s upon you all to deal with the curse you have done by disturbing her soil.”</p><p>“W-wait! You can’t just leave us here to handle this alone!!” Kozuka screamed as Yugi began to walk away. Fog began to roll in as the chime of a bell echoed in the distance. A bell to ring in the coming midnight hour. The eeriness paired with the silence of the other male made them all quake in fear. Was this their fate for tampering with forces no mortal man should mess with? Was this their punishment for following Keith blindly like dogs asking for scraps or in this case, a cheap thrill that was no more a joke to the older blonde. Yugi stopped his departure, humming thoughtfully before pulling out something from the bag he carried. The silver shimmer of a medallion appeared in hand before Yugi glanced back at them. This can work for one or work for all but I will give no hints or spare no charm to figure out its secret, the queen whispered, holding up the silver piece for their eyes to see.</p><p>“I’m sure the night can be salvaged if you do not let your selfishness take hold of every action. The ghosts aren’t your enemy...”</p><p>As the chime of the medallion landed on the ground, the four glanced at each other before lunging for it with varied shouts of distress, phantasm hands hooking into cloth where they could reach while Yugi disappeared away into the night. He supposed the restless spirits will find their peace by morning but as for Keith and his crew...</p><p>Their fate was hardly his to care when rituals are ruined. At least after such a terrible night, Yugi could confide in Atemu’s company once he was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>boy do i love when Yugi doles out justice to the selfish~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt 21: Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been so long since Jounouchi had seen the tri-colored haired male. The day still haunts him in slumber some nights. Of seeing Ushio completely delirious, holding trash and leaves like precious yen. He didn’t see what happened prior but knew that Ushio had stalked the smaller male with promises of protection only to plan in extorting money out of him. After all, what else would you think when someone owns a game shop. But something happened that day and it was no secret that many tried to think of what happened but also believed Yugi to be a cursed individual after the event. No one aside from Anzu would go near him as she was his best friend but many had their speculations and stories. Some say he was actually more vicious than one perceived, that he wasn’t just the sweet little gamer he made himself out to be, alone and playing games by himself.</p><p>Others thought he had someone else protecting him. Someone bigger and badder than Ushio but even if the blonde wanted to believe such a tale, only some weird hypnotist would go on the level that caused him to go into a mental hospital. All mere stories with no answers thus he left it alone for years. Then...he caught sight of him again. Little Motou Yugi grew up and talk of the town was he was in leagues with Kaiba Corporation in developing a new game. The blonde expected as much but even for such things, he never had the distinguishing glow of a man burdened by office work. He was never encumbered by the chains that bound him to the corporate scene. In fact, compared to his days in school, he looked more lively, as if he found the greatest thing to ever come across someone’s life. It couldn’t be the game, it just couldn’t be. Not with the glow of his eyes and the skip in his step. For what little he knew of Yugi just from sightings of his lonesome self in homeroom, he was never this happy, this...exuberant Jounouchi sure was the word.</p><p>Just the idea of how much a couple years had completely changed a person left him curious. Was there someone in his life? Perhaps the bossy Mazaki was his partner now after all those years of tiptoeing around her. Maybe even someone Jounouchi wasn’t expecting. Whatever the case could be, he was always one to stick his nose in places he shouldn’t and couldn’t help the bubbling curiosity. He wasn’t close to Motou but damn if he wasn’t curious of where he took his life now after high school. The blonde didn’t want to enlist the help of his partner in arms, Honda, so he was on his own following the smaller male. It was strange, Jounouchi mused after following him a couple blocks. The skip in his step was prominent, almost as if he was dancing along to a silent tune in his head. That wasn’t something Jounouchi remembered of Yugi which only made to pique his interest more of what the other male had been up to.</p><p>It has to be something big, it just has to be.</p><p>Slowly, the blonde continued to trail the small male, watching his every move. He danced on light feet, weaving through the midafternoon crowd with grace that certainly wasn’t anything the  blonde knew of. Motou couldn’t even play dodgeball in gym without having to sit out from some sort of injury so Jounouchi knew he wasn’t much in the graceful department. A quick duck behind the corner when violet hues came to look back then he was into the shop. Once gone, Jounouchi was in front of the place and shivered when he looked through the display glass. Haunted memorabilia were on display from wolf skulls to feathered hex charms. Carved bowls with dried herbs and bags of unknown powders joined them and left the blonde wondering if Yugi was the actual culprit to Ushio’s demise so long ago. But he didn’t seem like the type of person, he wanted to say but was reminded of those old sayings. Of fearing those that were silent and meek for they are the ones that would incite the worse when wrong is done to them. Alas, the blonde felt it hard to believe. Motou Yugi...the shy, meek gamer of Domino High...cavorting with stuff like this?</p><p>It just seems impossible but the proof was in front of him. And clearly more was to follow. Did Jounouchi dare continue to follow at his own risk of Motou’s wrath? Well...yes. There was something going on and he was itching to find out what. Scurrying back to his hiding spot as Yugi finished gathering what he needed, he left out the shop and began to walk off. Jounouchi was close behind. It was a wonder, the blonde thought to himself as he followed the spiky haired male further and further along. Just what secrets did Yugi never share in school? He knew well he had no reason to follow, to let sleeping dogs lie and be bereft of an answer to cure his curious heart but for too long he wondered about Motou. Wonder what his motives were. It was all too surreal to think of the dramatic changes to happen to him. Too focused on following, Jounouchi didn’t realize just how far they were heading out until the bird song and whistling winds made him note that they were far from city limits now.</p><p>But where...exactly <i>was</i> he? The blonde spun around, looking to the colorful autumnal trees in quiet awe. Even for a rough and tumble guy like himself, he could admit a beautiful sight when he saw one and this was one that not even a walk through the best municipal park could show off. There was something in the air, something mystical to give this place the vision it did. But Jounouchi couldn’t get distracted now! He was losing sight of Motou! It’s scary how easily that spiky head could be lost in plain sight. Sneakers crunched grass underfoot as Jounouchi began to kick up the pace to keep Yugi in sight, nearly skidding to a halt when the other finally stopped in a circle of trees. He stepped back quickly before ducking behind a tree, amber eyes peering around the trunk to see Yugi set the shoulder bag he carried onto the ground. Then he toed off his shoes and settled down on the grass. With his view obscured to the back of his head, Jounouchi couldn’t tell what he was up to next but kept silent, knowing that it was the best option now.</p><p>He didn’t want to risk the idea that Yugi knew he was there already and was just humoring him for chasing him all this way. Time passed and the silence continued, the brush of the breeze and the chirp of the birds all that echoed in the tranquil space. The blonde stayed in place, relaxed enough to nearly fall asleep right there but had rose to attention when a sound rustled the surrounding greenery. Jounouchi froze as he waited to see what would appear. Was it a friend? An enemy? Would Yugi be in danger with whatever arrived? He knew he wasn’t the best with the other back in their school days but even Jounouchi didn’t dare leave someone helpless to fend for themselves. He had enough of that life before and wouldn’t want to make this the start of falling back into old behaviors. But before he could rise and reveal himself, he paused when it was a fox to show from the green.</p><p>Was that all? Though there was still a matter of disease, he was sure a little fox was no threat and relaxed...until more began to show. A small pack of foxes, about six of them, came out from the green and sat before Yugi in a half circle. Said male clapped in delight to see them all, whispering to them and while Jounouchi couldn’t hear from the distance he held, it was clear he spoke with affection to the wild creatures and couldn’t believe it. When did he start extending a hand to the wild vermin around town? The blonde could understand it as foxes were a respected species in certain prefectures but even so, the idea that Yugi of all people got along with them would turn some heads. Then things got strange. Yugi moved to stand, bowing respectfully to something in the woods and Jounouchi would’ve questioned it if he didn’t see it with his own eyes and couldn’t help the silent gasp.</p><p>For the blonde, it wasn’t about what it was but who. It was a small figure, about half Yugi’s size, with ruby red fur with an underbelly of white. Wise eyes were hidden behind small rounded glasses perched on a narrow, vulpine face. A cloak was settled around his shoulders, satchels around his hip and a knapsack on his back. Last was a curved staff of oak in opposable paws, arcane writing etched on the surface with care and holding the wisdom of its creation. Even for all the oddities of seeing the little creature, the most surprising was just seeing it was standing upon hind legs like a human. Was this the fabled kitsune from classic folklore? And how did it know Yugi of all people!? Jounouchi wished he could’ve had a phone to record this all for proof but instead just settled with watching the exchange, seeing the two talk in hushed tones before the kitsune clapped happily. Yugi took the shoulder bag he brought, opening the flap and let the kitsune dig inside for its goodies, pulling out fresh herbs and colorful bottles nicely corked. “This is wonderful! Simply wonderful! I know we kitsune pride ourselves with our illusions but the ideas of going into your city with those dreadful wild dogs around would do my heart no good. And it would out me so quickly.”</p><p>“It's nothing. It’s my duty to help by any means.” Yugi replied kindly, the kitsune chuckling warmly as he observed something in one of the bottles before nodding his head in approval, tucking everything into his knapsack. Once he had everything he wanted, small paws opened a satchel at his hip, pulling out smooth colored stones the size of his palm with symbols done on the surface, grooved curves and lines filled with enchanted ink. Yugi smiled at the offered gift, tucking them into the shoulder bag as he nodded his appreciation. The kitsune smiled before shuffling forward. “You are truly wonderful, woodland queen. Allow me to express my appreciation to you as well as the inari king with a dance from my family.” Then, to Jounouchi’s awe, the regular foxes moved to stand upon their hind legs, bowing to Yugi then began their dance.</p><p>The wind howled like bells, the bird song around them growing in volume and the blonde was left to the enchanting vision before him. The foxes tap-danced on small paws, the kitsune dancing with light twirls of his own in the center of them. Yugi clapped along with them, happier than he ever was from years ago. It was boggling to see, unable to believe this was the shy Motou kid that he remembered. Lost to the dance, the blonde didn’t notice how far he was peeking out from the tree that was his cover or the wind that tossed his hair. What was once upwind shifted direction, leaving amber eyes to widen when they all stopped. Noses twitched, scenting the air and the foxes were the first to run, disappearing back into the woods from whence they came. The kitsune was next, moving to Yugi quickly and gestured to take his hand. We don’t know if this presence is dangerous, he whispered, knowing it was in his best interest to make sure the queen was safe.</p><p>Yugi wouldn’t expect any presence to be dangerous without confronting it but the very same, if anyone were to get their hands on this petite potion seller, it would mean disastrous results. “Let’s go, quickly.” He whispered and soon, they were both off deep into the woods and Jounouchi couldn’t bear to lose the trail. Not after this long. He wanted to call to them, begging for them to come back so he could get all the questions buzzing in his head out but knew he would get no response. Diving from behind the tree, Jounouchi was after them. However, the longer the blonde went after them, the denser the woods got around him. Soon, he had lost track of them both and could only look around in stunned silence. What life did the small Motou live now? It was clear he’ll never know but his curiosities will keep him up at night. Of seeing Motou with the kitsune trading curios and the dancing foxes that did so only for him. It will be a sight forever burned into his mind.</p><p>The blonde sighed, ready to return home only to realize...he didn’t know where he was. The woods echoed with sounds like whispers coveting the air. Golden locks swayed wildly, trying to find any way back to the city but the woods were thick, trees dense all around and was sure to wander now will only make it worse. “Aw c’mon...this can’t be how I go out...” He mumbled and like a summon to his plight, a light flickered from the corner of his eye. Turning to it, he saw it was a flame, a strange little flame that floated out in the open like a hanging light. Amber eyes watched it fearfully as it floated closer to him, the swirling orange colors posing an ethereal vision before it was floating away. Wait, the blonde called, now chasing the light. After today, you’d think he wouldn’t follow any more strange things but something about this flame meant no harm to him. That it was there to guide him for his folly of getting lost so deep in the woods. So he did, the light slow moving as if checking up on him to make sure the blonde was still keeping up. In due time, Jounouchi saw he was back in the clearing.</p><p>The eerie silence of it was disturbing only slightly but he shook off the passable fear trying to well in his heart and began to walk away when he stopped, seeing the sneakers left behind. Right, Yugi left them behind. Reaching to take them, Jounouchi contemplated his decision. He remembered through the rumor mill that Yugi lived in a game shop. There were many around town but it couldn’t be hard to pinpoint one owned by the small male. But if he went there offering his shoes as a peace offering, would he be questioned? Perhaps threatened? After all, he was unwelcome to the business that occurred in this very clearing and didn’t want to be cursed or hexed or dead or all the above. Yet some part of him felt that the smaller male wasn’t spiteful to his presence, actually helping him from the predicament...</p><p>When Yugi returned home before the sun disappeared behind the horizon with shoes made of crafted leather by the kitsune, he found his sneakers in front of the shop door, a single note in rough handwriting that simply said:</p><p>
  <i>I won’t reveal your secret to anyone.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt 7: Trespassing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this one i have to thank my online sis Keara for. obviously anyone that trespasses onto the territory of the inari king and ignore the rules that all abide to will be met with punishment but the manner of which it was done took a bit of inspiration from an episode of Inuyasha which she has mentioned to me. its partial a callback to a role Yugi took in one of my older works that will someday see a revival because like most of them, they are a mess in direction and cohesion and deserves a massive cleanup.</p><p>but i digress, dark Yugi is back and he is <i>pissed</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The land was alight with conflict.</p><p>A mysterious flower bloomed in the wildflower field overnight. It was fueled by moonlight and when it budded, all life around it was siphoned. Atemu was displeased by the turn of events but didn’t even know where to begin in solving the mystery that was the sudden bloom. He had urged for Yugi to not visit during the time of crisis but for the woodland queen, he hated to leave Atemu alone to handle something on his own. Yugi didn’t doubt his strength, that was certainly not the case, but the land was his as much as it was Atemu even when he wasn’t fully ingrained into it as a spirit himself. He deserved to know all the things going on just the same as Atemu, especially if something there could pose a risk to him. So it went without saying that enough messages through crow’s wings eventually had Atemu bring Yugi to the spirit realm to see the disturbance this one blossom caused.</p><p>The horror to befall him was resounding that Atemu was sure that many of the spirits and fae could hear the queen’s cry through his soul. Their wildflower field, the very field that was a sacred place for many of their activities for fun and for passion, was desolate. Wilted flowers surrounded a single bunch of flowers, one that Yugi noted reminded him closely of the Lamprocapnos spectabilis, or the Bleeding Heart. How ironic that a plant of such a name was the one that was causing such damage to their wonderful field. The expansion of its destruction left it to look like a horrid scar among the vibrant field and Yugi knew they had to figure out something. Anything to get that horrid thing from their field. It was clear Atemu couldn’t go near it not knowing the potency of the flowers and how much it could affect him. The best he could think of was that some sort of yokai, spirit or fae was behind this needless destruction but was keeping themselves well hidden from being found. “Is there any way to lure it out?” Yugi questioned when they returned to his burrow. </p><p>“Brewing a tonic would be the ideal solution but not knowing what we’re up against could mean the worst in terms of using it.” Atemu mused with a silent sigh, ears folded against his head. Yugi frowned, hating to see his husband distressed but this was a malevolent force harming the land he ruled over, a force that was scarring the earthen mother. That was an act the king couldn’t bear to see and being helpless against it was doing him no good. Yugi stood, moving around the table and settled himself into his mate’s lap, pressing himself close to the other. Arms came to settle around thin hips, making Yugi smile as he silently vowed that for the time he was there with Atemu, they would solve their Bleeding Heart predicament one way or another.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi was hard at work in the apothecary, mortar and pestle in hand as he ground down a few dried herbs and petals into a balmy paste. Atemu had gone out to attempt to locate clues on their siphoning bloom problem and hasn’t come back since. This worried him a little as a small margin of spirits, fae and yokai would kill to take the throne from him and the very brave of those won’t hesitate when dealing with a bigger matter that affects the land takes precedence over his own safety. But Yugi would never dare to doubt his husband’s prowess when in the field. He was vigilant and fair when necessary thus making him the king they knew they deserve. No one is to trespass upon his land with ill intent and if they slip through his careful guard, they would be punished severely. No one was able to outwit him and be better about cleverness than he but there were times Yugi fears someone would succeed and if they did, worried about what harm would come of it.</p><p>A sigh left him, setting the pestle to the side and pushed away from the table. I shouldn’t let myself get riled up over this, he mused as he stood from the stool and decided a nice warm bath was needed. Relax the tension echoing in his body. Clothes were discarded and Yugi stepped into the cool water, sighing in relief as he found a place to settle in the large pool and smiled. “This hits the spot.” He moaned delightfully, back settled upon the edge of the lake. Eyes drifting shut, Yugi was left to the tranquility of the bath, ripples of water tickling his skin, the earth shifting above like a gentle lullaby. The queen was at peace and felt he could slumber there for an hour or so. But it wasn’t a half hour when something shocked him to the core. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as if a vice gripped it tight and didn’t plan to release so easily. His breath came in heavy pants as water sloshed around his stumbling body. What the hell happened, he wanted to rasp to the empty air but his answer came as a whisper.</p><p>The roots buried deep in the earth called to him, sending their message to the queen. The king, they spoke, the king needs you. In the forest close to the mountain path. Go to him, beloved queen. Yugi gasped and hurried out of the bath, hardly worrying about the clothes that were growing damp from the water to cling to his skin. Now that the message reached him, only makes sense now that the sudden pain he felt was of his fae heart responding to Atemu. Something happened to him and whatever it was, it was not kind. Knowing that very fact only meant that whatever caused the Bleeding Heart to affect the field, the source had got to Atemu and caught him off guard.</p><p>0</p><p>“Atemu! Atemu please answer me!” Yugi called when he reached the divide between forest and the mountain. The fact he didn’t see the other immediately sent fear through him. Just who or what attacked him. Calling for him again, a sparrow soon caught his attention and thanking the avian, Yugi followed it to the body that was lucky to have guard in a nice ursine that had come down to protect the body but the sight was abysmal. His gorgeous tawny skin had grown pale, his fur matted in places from dirt and grime. If the queen wasn’t mistaken, some of the fine hairs looked to have gained a shade of dusky grey that would betray one’s age in normal circumstances but for Atemu, this was something terrible. Yugi thanked the earthen mother that he was safe but he wouldn’t be for much longer if he stays out in the open in such a state. Standing, he was quick to give a mighty howl that sounded over the land. The response sounded quickly and blessed be the woods and wilds they were nearby.</p><p>The wolves trotted in, the lead moving to Yugi and pressed a cold nose to his side before looking to Atemu. The sight was appalling and the fur was quickly removed to reveal the animal spirit underneath with golden eyes begging to know what had happened. Yugi did his best to explain without going into hysterics, explaining first of the Bleeding Hearts that were making a mess of the wildflower field to whatever was behind it the likely culprit that attacked Atemu. “I don’t know who or what it was but this is not the sight our king should be in. I need to get him back to the burrow and take care of him.” The ookami nodded, settling his warm fur around the queen for solace and began to command the pack to get the king together. Yugi clenched the fur around him, grateful for it even though he wanted anything to be within the nest of tails of his darling husband and just ride out this terrible nightmare made real. Once the king was upon a wolf’s back, the lead took Yugi’s hand and the pack with king and queen in tow were off, all missing the sight of angry ocher eyes glaring at the sight of them running off. Just a little more time and they would’ve had the king turned to decaying mulch...</p><p>0</p><p>When they arrived, Yugi led one of the ookami spirits into the burrow, the woman discarding her fur to have easier access to climb inside, hefting the king over her shoulders and minding his tails as she walked. Settled down upon his nest, Yugi thanked her for her help and she promised to go with her lead to find any source of the one that caused this. “I will be sure that you and your pack are aptly rewarded for your service. Report to me what you can but be careful. If that thing did this to Atemu, I don’t want to imagine what could happen with regular animal spirits. I would feel terrible if something happens while I’m here.” She nodded, smiling and bowed before she threw her fur back on, the transformation swift as a russet wolf stood before him. Another bow of her large head and she padded from the room to meet with the rest of the pack. Yugi watched her go before looking to the nest with a quiet frown. If it wasn’t for the shallow movement of his chest, he would’ve thought the other dead and that was something he wasn’t ready to see. To think that his king still had the potential to die frightens him but the queen must do what he can to get him back on his feet.</p><p>And once the spirit, fae or yokai that had done this to his beautiful husband is found...Yugi would be ever delighted to put an arrow right between their conniving eyes, no matter how many they may possess.</p><p>Day passed into night and Yugi was at the table, barreling through tomes and books of spells, herbal remedies and hexes to help his husband. A damp cloth was resting upon Atemu’s head, an herbal blend mixed in the water to help soothe his partner. The barest twitch of his ears and lips show that Atemu was still responsive, a relief that warmed Yugi’s heart. Leaves, herbs and powders laid around the table, decanters, vials, flasks and the mortar and pestle in hand. Maple leaves were ground into a fine powder and rose hip boiled down into a liquid. Maidenhair were shredded into thin strips following their very veins and poison oak handled carefully by tweezers. Violet hues coursed over page after page of his husband’s elegant scrawl like a scholar looking for forbidden texts that could explain the very fabric of the world itself. While not as extravagant in purpose, he still hoped that something within its sacred pages will help with the matter at hand.</p><p>
  <i>Trespasser...trespasser...</i>
</p><p>The forest whispered these encroaching words and just the thought of such made him livid. A trespasser in their forest, their very home! Even if Yugi wasn’t a part of the realm as kitsune, this was still his second home. He lived here just as much as he lived in the human world. This realm was Yugi’s very life, his very soul. It was just as important to him as it was to Atemu and with him out of commission, it was upon his head to deal with this matter accordingly. “But the matter is how to find this wretched spirit.” Fingers turned the page and paused. Eyes scanned the page before a wicked smile spread over his lips. So Atemu did have something to seek out hostile spirits, fae and yokai. Now why didn’t he think to use it? Yugi looked over the details and could understand why. The spell itself can track but had no specific target and with the vast amount of entities in the world regardless of where they live, it could out them to come. “And he did say to brew a tonic blindly could go more harm than good. Let’s see then.” Yugi flipped through a few more pages before smirking and stood to gather what he needed.</p><p>Cauldron lit, Yugi began to mix what he needed. Monkshood and juniper, powdered pumice and saliva from a bewitched kappa. Cat’s whisker, galerina and a sprinkle of black sand then let it brew. While the fire boiled his tonic, Yugi moved to Atemu’s side and gently caressed his cheek. He didn’t stir but the touch had sent a sense of warmth through him, a light sigh coming from the king. At the sigh, Yugi smiled and promised that the one to destroy their field and put him in such a state will see justice soon. “Just you wait. I’ll find them and make sure they know the true fury of a scorned queen.” The sparking sound from the cauldron made Yugi clap happily. “My tonic’s almost ready!” Moving to the cabinet, Yugi looked through the jars before finding the common rue. “Perfect~ A sprig of this and a little of my blood then all will be ready.” He whispered, moving to the cauldron and grinned wickedly, opening the jar to set one stem of rue into the tonic then picked up the silver blade to give a drop of his own blood.</p><p>He knew Atemu wouldn’t want to mix anything in regard to him into any sort of potion, brew or poison after the episode with the darling little kudagitsune but this was his exception. To draw out the beast to harm his mate, he’d had to coerce it from hiding. And if there is one thing he knew well about the entities around the spirit realm is that his uniqueness made for entrancing bait to any that falls for it. Grabbing the candle wick, Yugi hummed as he dipped the wick in, weaving his spell. Be it incense, candle or flower, the scent will draw out the power. Find the evil to hurt my partner, so that I, the queen, shall see them falter. The tonic shone and bubbled, building around the wick as Yugi made his candle. Pleased by his handiwork when all was said and done, Yugi hung the candle up to dry then prepared to go out.</p><p>Bow and quiver upon his back and vials on his hip, Yugi donned a cloak made of the finest material and moved to the bed once more. Leaning down, his lips grazed over his mate’s. “Sleep, sweet king. I’ll return with that dreadful creature’s head for you.” Yugi whispered, running fingers through Atemu’s hair then was out of the burrow with candle in hand, the fires of the cauldron doused while the fire of vengeance burned in violet hues.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi returned to the spot where he found Atemu, seeing nothing out of the ordinary upon his arrival, meaning that whatever attacked him hadn’t come back to see if the deed was done. Cowardly creature, Yugi mumbled, setting up the candle. Pulling a vial of black sand to make a mound, the queen set the candle upright. Candle set, Yugi pulled out a match and lit the wick, watching the roiling smoke drift out into the air. “Find our little wayward spirit, dearest flame.” Yugi whispered before he was up and gone. The flame burned in the cool night air, leave swaying upon their boughs, whispering promises light upon the air to anyone that follows the flame’s thralling light. Like a guide, it stayed, lighting the space around it with its golden glow. It burned for three days with many a spirit coming close but quickly ran to its hidden fury of the one whom created it before finally, the faery showed itself.</p><p>Cloven hooves walked over the grass, ocher eyes staring into the rich flame. Such a beautiful flame, they uttered as they drew closer to it. They knew they had other work to do but the scent drew them to the candle and the flame urging him to come closer, beckoning them with promises of grandeur. You had plans for the king, the flames danced in question. “I did. He is a powerful spirit with magic that would fuel my flowers forever. But I know well to confront him head on would be a mistake. Therefore, I have to weaken him but his queen came much too soon before the deed was done. But grant me your wishes and perhaps I can get both king and queen to become mulch! Oh please, grant me such power!” Alas, the faery knew nothing of the trap to come and was met with the sharp bite of an arrow to cut their cheek.</p><p>“A satyr? You aren’t normally in these parts.” A voice uttered, ocher eyes looking up in horror as the queen stood upon a branch, fingers grasped tight to longbow and arrow as narrowed eyes looked down on the creature. They were a gangly thing, curled brown horns and mottled fur making up their design while skin tinted grey in the moonlight brought out their eyes. If their intentions weren’t so vile, Yugi would question their purpose here but the candle had done its deed, bringing out the poisonous, heinous crime the satyr wished to commit upon their home. “You ruined the field I loved so much, where we laughed, played and made love. Now you want to take away my husband, my king, to take care of your flowers. The cruelty you sought shall end here by my hand.” Yugi snapped, drawing the string back but the satyr only laughed. They expected little of the queen but clearly underestimated his time here thus when the arrow flew, the creature wailed in terrible pain.</p><p>Gripping their arm, ocher hues shook as they looked to the arrow tip sunk deep into flesh. Numbness ran along their arm, a cry that said the arrow was more than what it looked like on the surface. The pop of a cork drew their eye back up. Seeing Yugi pouring a thin coat of liquid onto the arrow, the scent of poison came across their nostrils making the satyr shake. When one is mated to the king, you learn a lot about nature, especially spellweaving and potion making. “Atemu always tells me that the best way to take out hostile spirits is to always outwit them. My candle was the first. To bring you close with its enchanted gleam but slowly rot you from the inside with a tonic brew of toxic plants. To further your torture, I intend to coat each arrow with poison made from death cap. But I allow you a head start though it goes without saying that quickening the poison will only benefit me in the end.” A smirk passed his lips once more, placing the bottle back on his hip and drew the longbow once more.</p><p>
  <i>“Now run.”</i>
</p><p>The clop of hooves covered the sound of the whistling arrow, said arrow striking the dirt as Yugi leapt from his perch in the trees. Narrowed eyes watched the fleeing faery, calm footsteps following after the other. For three days he waited with building anticipation, now it was time to unleash hell upon the one to hurt his king.</p><p>0</p><p>The satyr stumbled over their own hooves as they tried to escape. Were they mistaken in coming here? They knew well the king would be tough to bring down but didn’t expect the queen to be so vicious. But they were a stranger to their lands, a trespasser that disobeyed the rules obeyed by all who was under the inari king. Now their punishment was as severe as the crime and Yugi will be sure that punishment is doled out with all the pain and fury in his heart. “The Between...I must return to the Between!!” They gasped painfully, blood stirring the poison that invaded their body, trying to slow them down and leave them weak. Saliva dripped heavy from their jaws, fingers dripped tight to the bruising arm that was slowly growing a deep purplish stain where the arrow still stuck out, the shaft broken but the arrow wedged too deeply to be removed without tearing off flesh in the process.</p><p>The queen was swift as he was smart and the satyr realized how unprepared they were. What they thought was the upper hand was but mere fantasy and didn’t account for all factors to get in their way. Now they were to suffer for such a costly mistake. Ears perked to the sound of another arrow but had been too slow to dodge accurately to its trajectory, howling with unrestrained agony as the arrowhead sunk into the flank, muscles clenching horribly to it and making them stumble yet again. “Three days I’ve waited. I’ve been away from Atemu for three days. Luckily, the forest keeps me updated on his health but to be gone for so long hurts me more than it does him.” Yugi’s voice echoed, the strum of a bow string making the satyr yelp, dragging their injured leg as quick as they could. Where the hell was the line between realms?! If they could find it, they could return home, recover and risk it again with more preparation to take care of both king and queen before such retaliation.</p><p>Another arrow whistled through the air, just barely grazing the satyr’s other leg but just the thin cut burned like fire. Surely your body wishes to rest, the queen cooed, voice dripping with such sweet yet virulent delight. Let it rest, let our forest become your permanent home. Chill crawled up the spine at such promise. They knew that the offer wasn’t as pleasant as it sounded. Not with the queen’s wrath heavy in his breast and wanted nothing more than to see his corpse strung up like a tanned pelt. The satyr didn’t stop, only continued their limping run and soon, it sensed the Between. Oh joyous day! If they can get through, they would be safe! But luck wasn’t in their favor for the tree roots rose, catching the hoof of the satyr before they could reach the divide. Boughs shook to match the queen’s dark glee, the snaking roots grasping what they could until the fae was bound.</p><p>“Release me! Please, release me and I’ll promise to never come again!” They begged but their plea was met with another poison-tipped arrow into their other flank, bringing another howl to rip from their aching lungs. “It would bring me no peace to release you now for how can I believe such a promise. You’ll come back for retaliation against me for what I have done and continue your wicked deed to hurt my home. The earthen mother, no matter what plane of existence, should be respected for she provides you shelter and food. And you repay her by leaving such a scar upon her ground.” Another arrow struck his other arm and this time, a painful hiss was the response. The poison was beginning to affect the satyr, muddling their thoughts and dampening their will to survive. They wouldn’t last much longer but that was just enough for Yugi to finish. Footsteps finally fell behind the satyr as the queen stood in mighty presence before the fallen faery. The red cloak billowed around his frame, a wild banner of sovereignty to validate his queenship to the faery that dare to look down upon him. Even the moonlight crowned the queen, a halo of silver light upon colors three that marked him accepted by the night.</p><p>The longbow hung in loose fingers, teasing the thinnest sense of mercy that could be given if the queen chose to give it. Ocher eyes looked upon the young man no...the woodland queen and was beseeched to the wild, untamed beauty of one who was both human and fae at heart. A true huntsman, Yugi commanded the forest as his personal playground. He knew everything from the quickest routes to the shadowed hollows to provide shelter and concealment. Eyes sharp as a falcon and fierceness to match the wolf, the satyr knew that they had lost. To compete in the hunting game against Yugi was to admit defeat before showing the challenge. If the satyr thought quicker, perhaps they could’ve overpowered the queen but to think such caused the roots to grip tighter, making them wince. “Ah ah, don’t let your aura change now. Anything that could be a threat against me will only make the roots grip harder.” Yugi cooed as he moved past, taking up position in front of the satyr.</p><p>Violet hues looked over the satyr, mapping out everything about the faery with ease. The horns would be broken down into powder, hooves sawed off for boiling when needed. The fur can be tanned and used for pouches while eyes, teeth and tongue were additional ingredients. Of course, the body had to be properly neutralized of the poison before harvesting those very things but Atemu would be pleased of the catch~ Satyrs, after all, weren’t native to their part of the realm and this one had clearly traveled far just to make a mess of things for their own cultivation. But now, punishment will be delivered and the spoils used down to the very last hair. The last arrow was drawn from the quiver, strung onto the longbow before Yugi aimed, roots turning over the body to present the mark to strike. The faery saw the dreaded aim and begged for repentance. They were so close to the Between. They would leave, reevaluate their whole scheme and promise to never return. Kitsune were clearly a spirited folk that knew no mercy when their land was harmed and even if Yugi wasn’t one, the ferocity was all the same.</p><p>“I hear you...but I lacked all reason to respond. You have trespassed into our land and ruined it without a single thought of the consequences. You have desecrated a sacred space not only to me but to Atemu. Your sin justifies the punishment and I aim to deliver. Perhaps next time, you will be wise to not challenge the kitsune.” The satyr’s eyes widened as the bowstring was drawn back and for the briefest moment of silence, an illusion came over the land. The moonlight to shine down upon Yugi with her ethereal glow had shadowed him from the angle which he stood, leaving only his piercing gaze to look into trembling ocher but behind him...</p><p>Nine shimmering tails of white stood behind him. The queen’s ivory throne to show his position of power among the spirit realm and the rank he is to take upon becoming kitsune at the draw of his last breath.</p><p>Then the faery met the sweet release of death.</p><p>0</p><p>Atemu groaned softly as he rose from the nest, a hand sliding over his face as he turned his body. By the woods and wilds, he felt as bad as he surely looked. Felt like a truck hit him. Taking a moment to recollect everything that happened, it struck him now that he had been out far longer than should be allowed. He left Yugi alone to the elements! The king had no need to doubt his precious queen’s survival and the very essence of nature to always protect him when he couldn’t but the sheer thought of him alone set his heart thundering. “Yu—!” His call stopped abruptly when his gaze drifted through the archway leading into the apothecary, seeing his beloved queen safe and well. But not only that, he looked to the strung up form of the satyr. The body hovered over the cauldron, the concoction within a brilliant pastel blue as it released a sizable amount of fumes that was coating the body. By the scent, the king could tell it was a purification brew. The table was a little more uniform but he could see new vials and decanters filled with the leftover tonic of poison.</p><p>And his dear, sweet queen stood before the cauldron, notebook in hand and taking notes up until Atemu had called and turned. Seeing his king awake had him drop everything, striding over to wrap his arms around him and bury his face into his chest. “You’re awake.” He whispered, relieved. “I am...but what happened, sweetling?” Yugi stepped back, composing himself as he explained all. Of the satyr that trespassed, of their wicked deed to use Atemu for cultivation purposes, using their field as a means to draw them out and the resulting punishment to follow. “I put my all into finding this dreadful thing. They begged quite pitifully to be released from my wrath but I just couldn’t allow it. If I did, I expect them to only come back more prepared and capture me too. I had to protect you, protect our realm...”</p><p>A smirk crossed the face of the king as he brushed his lips against his mate’s. “And you’ve done so most spectacularly, dove. The earth speaks to me now of your prowess. Such a bewitching creature you are to draw out this little perpetrator, hunt them down and end them just before they could reach the Between. To think, I didn’t even consider that as an option.” The Between, Yugi echoed as he followed Atemu back into the apothecary. A rip between realms, Atemu began, moving to the shelves to look through bottles as he explained. There are multiple realms with their brand of folklore. The Between is what keeps them apart though when rips happen, some spirits or fae enter into other territory. “Most come to adapt to their new surroundings and bring something new to the land but others do not and disrespect the place they’re in. And this little faery had done just that, trying to obtain magic for their own greed.” A little brown jar was found, Atemu grinning as he brought it down, moving to Yugi’s side. </p><p>“We animal spirits live up to our animals a little more than others for the form we take and they learned that through you well.” Yugi smiled to the praise, giggling when the king began to sniff him, the coy grin to slip across his face teasing the plan he had in mind. “But seems without me, your dark allure has gotten out of hand. We can’t have that, my sweet. I can’t allow you to be far from the delightful spirit I love so even for how much I love your delicious ferocity.”</p><p>Yugi couldn’t argue with Atemu on that though he made his validity known for his behavior.</p><p>I only do this with all the love in my breast. When you are hurt, so am I. The pitiful creature only deserved what was fitting for his crime. To that, Atemu couldn’t argue either, dabbing a sweet smelling tonic upon Yugi’s tongue and brought him to bed. He will see to the satyr’s body after they were fully rested. Yugi deserved his rightful reward for his role as queen and dealing with such a threat, the favored flower field above blooming with life once more with the Bleeding Heart withered and brown with the life it siphoned returned where it belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>still playing catch up...gosh it's amazing to know how close the end of the month is...and im eight days behind!!</p><p>...then again my mind runs away with me so these chapters are longer than they should be for prompts...lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt 10: Growling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi had been snuggled close to Atemu when he heard it. It was subtle at first and would’ve shrugged it off as a mere slip until it grew in volume. A growl so low that was fueled by an anger long forgotten. The two had been out in the forest, playing among the trees and fallen leaves in exuberant play until Yugi needed a break from their excursion. Unable to deny his queen, Atemu agreed to a short nap under the shade of a cedar tree. The soothing scent from the aged bark allowed both to relax, Atemu the first to drift off into a peaceful slumber. But that slumber had been disturbed and left the king angry, growling to an unknown threat. Yugi had set himself up, worried to touch the other in the event he lashed out but couldn’t bear the sight. What was bothering his darling king in his slumber? Was the land telling him something Yugi couldn’t hear, a warning of something to come? Or perhaps it was something else.</p><p>Yugi tried to go over every possibility when lips curled, bearing the sharp fangs of his vulpine mate and jumped back to the ferocious growl. Even for the worst spirit, they would never get such a vicious response to their misdeeds. “Atemu...” Yugi called softly but brought his hand back to the snappish growl to go away. He would never mean that, never to him. Something burdened him and if Yugi had to judge accordingly, this was a memory resurfaced. Of the far past long before he was born. A memory where Atemu was a wild, free-spirited kitsune of a forest in the human realm. The place he had once called home with beautiful foliage, a brook of clear waters and a willow that was home. Everything that made him happy...and was cruelly torn from him.</p><p>He was burdened by that memory, of what he couldn’t do at that time to save his willow and the kodama within it. He growled at the huntsman who came back time and again, asking for his hand. He growled to the cruel amber eyes that looked upon him not with love but a lust for power and vanity for the spirit he aimed to marry. He growled at the man that stood proudly over the bleeding stump with an axe covered with the same blood, a prideful gleam for the life he took. Yugi knew Atemu growled at the condemned spirit that was Pegasus, at the once huntsman that took something precious from him, reliving that very moment in his dream. The queen couldn’t bear it no longer and went to hug the king.</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>The queen whimpered, pain blossoming upon his shoulder where bone white teeth dug deep. Crimson blood welled from the wound, the growl of a locked jaw echoing in the air but Yugi didn’t cow to the pain, didn’t back away from his distraught mate. Arms came to wrap around the tense body, a hand reaching slow to bury into the wild mane, stroking with soothing motions. “Everything’s ok now. You’re not there no more. Pegasus is no more. You’re within your rightful kingdom with your queen who loves you. We laugh and play and mate sweetly under your new willow. You’re happy now, Atemu. Remember that happiness.” Yugi soothed with tenderness thick on his tongue. The familiar voice broke through the memory, washing it away as a current washes away silt and gravel and his jaw relaxed. His head lifted heavily, sorrowful scarlet looked into loving violet. The apology was upon his lips but Yugi forgave him long before he could say it.</p><p>He pulled the other into his embrace and felt the grip return around him, face buried into his mane of three colors. When the embrace loosen, Atemu lowered his head to the wound he inflicted, lapping away the blood and cleaning it with care. I’ll heal it properly when we return, he uttered, feeling a hand touch his cheek and brought their gazes to meet again. The love to fill their eyes brought Atemu back to a sense of content and smiled, lowering his head to bring Yugi into a soft kiss. Their lips meshed sweetly, tails coiling around them, the wind whispering caring anecdotes to soothe the king more. He was safe in this world he built. No one will reach him here and no one will ruin what he has now. Not with a queen so devoted and driven to protect the land just as much as he. Yugi was a gift that kept giving and always made Atemu happy and the king can only do just as much to keep his queen happy. They pulled away, Atemu smiling again and Yugi returned it before drawing him back into another. And another. And another. It wasn’t long before the sweet kisses turned sultry, Yugi bringing Atemu down upon him as he laid on the lush wild clover under the cedar tree.</p><p>The growls to leave the inari king now only showed his pleasure and not the pain of his past. Pegasus was a far off memory that he was all too willing to forget now that Yugi was here in his arms, granting him love, life and safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt 19: Hovering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They glittered like lights. Dancing stars in the dark of the forest. Tales of kitsune always told of their magic, of their abilities in illusion, tricks and traps. But one such tale is why anyone would tell you to never follow a kitsune or even a fox into the woods. The gathering of kitsune is always known by the glowing lights of their kitsunebi, the hovering little flames that betray their presence but also lead many a traveler astray. A bewitching flame hung in the air, like playful paper lanterns they shone with a promise. Are you lost? Perhaps I can lead you home. Anyone who was lost, afraid, would follow such a call. Fall deeper into the game, into the illusion set. Find themselves further away from the beaten path until they can find home no longer. Such is the story behind the kitsunebi. But even for its dark tale, the sight can still be admired from afar. When undisturbed, they dance.</p><p>Dance with promise and happiness. Of celebration and delight. The spirit which they attach to are the reason for such joy and jubilant fervor. The foxes dance as they play, wild and free and their fire joins their intrepid ballet with just as much vim and vigor. The forest sung to their waltz, the winds their flutes and the trees their strings. But it is a rule to never disturb them, let them continue their humble show. To do so means to make them flee, to make the fluttering flames disappear into the forest. A shame should they leave before their show is complete. Unlike the normal folk, however, one is able to see the show up close and personal. Able to see these hovering, magnificent flames dance. Even join in their wild frolic around the towering pillars of the forest titans.</p><p>They circle this figure with pleasant exuberance, decoration ivory skin with dots of lights. Lovely citrine, daunting aquamarine and passionate emeralds radiate like the precious gemstones they describe but nothing takes more precedence than the alpha flame and king among all. The mighty garnet kitsunebi, a wild and passionate flame to match the personality of the spirit to own it. When it appears, all settle upon the grassy carpet, hovering like garden lanterns. Slender fingers with a touch delicate and silky as rose petals brushed against the cold fire of the spirit orb and in response, it twirled around his fingers like a couple moving smoothly over the ballroom floor. Then the forest quiets and a new song lights the air. A sonata of romance, passion and fire. A song encompassing both flame and figure. Feet were graceful over their natural stage, the garnet orb weaving elegantly around its partner. The air echoed with the voices of the forest, of praise to the dancing duo that were interconnected in mind, heart, body and soul.</p><p>The red string of fate had bound them together, bringing together two lonely souls that meld into one. The concerto reached its peak as the steps grew in tempo. A laugh warm as sunbeams hovered in the air, warm in presence before raising his arms and the rest of the kitsunebi rose with them. They swirled around the figure, around their woodland queen as he continued to dance with the scarlet flame, a spectrum of color bright and beautiful as the stars to fill the night’s expansive field, a matching garden of splendid flowers cut from diamonds in all its splendor. Slowly, each flame began to fade, the spirits holding them departing with hearts full and joyful until one remained. The garnet flame hovered before the queen and hands reached out to cup under the brilliant glow. One last caress over the enchanted flame then it was gone, the last wisping away into the jaws of the creature to stand behind him before dark fur nuzzled against his cheek.</p><p>“Enjoyed the kitsunebi, dove?”</p><p>“As I do every time they come out to play.”</p><p>Atemu grinned, blowing out a wisp of fox fire in response, a small orb in comparison to the last to remain in place, hovering a forbidden lantern in the trees before both king and queen were gone. Such was an invitation for another gathering the next night. For foxes and kitsune alike to join with their kitsunebi ever present as majestic lanterns for their queen to happily dance under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prompt 12: Passenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...fair to say i amused myself with this one when i could've gone the possession route for this prompt lol</p><p>but i need to make the little babies return cause they would be sad if they can't be in company of the queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi hummed with a delighted sense of wonder, taking in the cool autumn air. The chill of winter pricked its delicate claws into the earth, casting frosted fingers over the verdant blades with early signs of verglas. It melted away soon enough with the afternoon sun high in the air but knowing that winter was close around the corner meant that soon, the land would be barren with blankets of snow providing cover for its slumber. Animals and spirits alike would retire, hibernating through the cold season warm in their hollows and havens, awaiting for spring to come with fresh blooms and budding colors. Where new life of both flora and fauna come to be while their gracious king welcomes all after his silent vigil over the land. With his queen by his side of course. He walked the forest path decorated with leaf litter, the earthen scent of decay attracting to the senses.</p><p>He plucked a few of them off the ground still whole with their mottled browns and frayed edges, thinking he could make something of them when he returned to the burrow. A falcon’s cry from above had him glance upward, seeing the muted plumage through the trees and smiled. Such a free and spry creature it was. He could tell it wasn’t Xerxes but it was still magnificent all the same and can only imagine the day where he would be able to master falconry as his husband has and have his own. The chirping grasshopper played a sweet melody among the birdsong, easing his tender heart, the queen smiling as the endless bounds of nature engulfed every pore upon him, a bewitching delight to titillate every sense upon him, drawing out the overbearing grime of city life if not briefly. Exiting the forest and out to the plains, violet eyes sparkled to the vast kingdom of his beloved king, a sea of autumn colors with a few trees having lost all its foliage from wind drafts and sparse rain showers.</p><p>But even with the knowledge that they would soon be bare skeletons of their former glory, the ice and snow to decorate their naked boughs would still be a wondrous sight. Yugi inhaled deeply, touching the leaves to his chest happily as another cry from the falcon circling above echoed over the plains. But Yugi’s obliviousness left him unaware of the falcon’s true reason above. The avian had descended closer and closer to the queen, mighty wings sweeping the air gracefully. When it had drifted close enough, something had peeked from the back of the falcon. An unknown passenger it clearly was and seeing its target below had it prepare for the takeoff. Just a little closer and...</p><p>Yugi screeched with an undignified sound, dropping his collection of leaves as he swatted his hair to rid of whatever had landed upon him. He didn’t want to think of it as a wounded field mouse or vole caught in the talons of the falcon to be dropped suddenly on him but didn’t want to entertain the possibility either. Of course, his wild raving had lost his footing, making the poor queen drop on his bottom with a hard wince but his painful utterance was quickly responded by worried yips. Wait...that was the sound of no mouse or vole...</p><p>Calming himself, Yugi reached slowly into his wild mane made wilder for his efforts and felt the slender bodies slide under his palms. Gripping gently, Yugi removed both creatures from his hair and brought them down to see two pairs of familiar eyes looking back at him with every bit of disappointment in themselves for scaring him. “You made it down from the mountain, but how did you...” Yugi began before looking up to the falcon that circled above once more, sharp eyes seeing that its passengers had landed safely before taking off into the wide expanse of the cloudless sky. Yugi couldn’t help the back and forth between the two kudagitsune in his hands and the falcon before smiling brightly. It wasn’t Atemu’s burrow but they still recognized him and found a way down the mountain. “So clever you are~ Using a falcon to find your way down. I’m sure Atemu will reward your cleverness in finding me over the burrow. He has to. I’ll scold him if he doesn’t.” The little pipe foxes yipped in joy before the red one lapped his thumb in apology. He had been the first to land, scaring the queen and causing him to fall.</p><p>Yugi smiled, bringing the red kudagitsune up to kiss the top of his head. “Shh, you are forgiven. You just startled me but meant no harm. Besides, I rather you had made the safe landing that way than landing on ground if the falcon didn’t want to land herself.” The queen allowed both to settle on his shoulders, long tails settling around his neck like a fuzzy stole. Picking up the dried leaves, he handed them to the little foxes who took them happily. “Now then, the day is still mine to enjoy so how about you two help me with a little ingredient hunt then we’ll go back to Atemu and get your new rooming plans going. And if he says no...I have ways of making him agree~” Yugi teased, the foxes yipping happily around the leaves they held, the queen standing and dusting his clothes free of dirt and grass.</p><p>Adjusting the cardigan he wore, Yugi reached to scratch the small dusky gold pipe fox under her chin before he started off into the field. There he can collect a few wild onions and rush grasses, perhaps a few mineral stones if he can find them. And he was sure the little pipe foxes wouldn’t mind helping out with sniffing around for loose animal refuse he couldn’t see. Overall, he was sure to restock on a good bit of things for Atemu and prove the worth of the little kudagitsune to allow them to live in his burrow.</p><p>But Yugi was still inclined to his promise of convincing his darling king into letting them stay if he was firm in trying to deny his queen the cute little passengers settled on his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt 30: Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all the kindness in the world, Yugi knew deep in his heart Atemu was a beast. Even if one were to think he meant such thoughts in an intimate setting -to which was arguably true-, there are times he was reminded of Atemu’s true ferocity. Of the animal within that could take over at any time when things were heated to an impossible boil. Like the cauldron where he brews spells and potions, the frothing, bubbling level of his anger, the truest animalistic anger is one rare to see but also one you don’t wish to see. Yugi could only imagine to see such ferocity would be when his land was in terrible danger. Yes, he too would be a factor to it as well, being his mate and queen but Yugi had tried to adapt himself well, to be able to defend himself when necessary so Atemu wouldn’t put himself at risk.</p><p>But it went without saying, two factors would bring out the worst in Atemu, Yugi and any damages to his realm without proper cleansing or zoning of the land which is to be used. Yugi told himself many times, no such event would come along that would warrant such a beast to unearth itself to the world. To come so close where the true wildling in Atemu’s heart would lay itself bare to the elements, where the gentle winds became a raging fire, enveloping paws in a red-hot blaze that left ashes in its wake. An untamable wildfire made to burn everything to cinders. All was not lost as the scorched earth finds a way to renew itself, a blessed cleansing of the bad to bring the new. Stronger, greener, magnificent. Oh what a sight it would be to see but not at the worth of losing his mate to madness.</p><p>However the night brought a third factor. One the queen did not think. At home, the game was flourishing with a promised spring release so his attention wasn’t as often needed as long as the development team was doing their job. He told his grandfather and mother that he would be taking an extended stay in the spirit realm but on raven’s wings, he was told not to come. “But why?” Yugi wondered, standing before the torii gate that was his portal to the spirit realm. The day was almost gone, leading into the cool of the night but as the moon rose to take place of the sun, it was a phantom in the night sky. A new moon was upon them that night, leaving the pitch black blanket void of its brightest evening sun. Swallowed by the likes of the dreaded warg Hati in another folktale or even the ever constant chase of the persistent Tsukiyomi after the lost love that was Amaterasu, an empty space was settled where the moon would shine clearest among the stars like a fetching diamond ring.</p><p>But why tonight? Why would Atemu not wish to see him when he was so often the one to bemoan that time was sparse if Yugi finds himself with days upon weeks or even a month away. All was in mere jest, of course, as he was still respectful that he cannot have all of Yugi’s time when the human world needs his queen more. Nonetheless, the month has seen to more free time and the following to come with the bargain to not rush his dream for a holiday release so that Yugi could spend more time in the spirit realm and his husband. Maybe when he arrives, he’ll have an answer. Only use this in emergencies when I am not available, the queen was told, a loose stone lifted from the stairs and a stack of ofuda laid underneath. Spells woven by the king to grant access to the gate. Such an item to be only touched by the hand of the queen. With one pulled from the stack and the stone replaced, Yugi was in front of the gate and made his prayer.</p><p>By the inari king’s blessing do I use this spell. Cast me entry into the spirit realm. With precision, the tag was thrown, landing on the invisible barrier that split the realms. Enchanted ink shone on the parchment as the door opened and with a quick glance around to ensure none followed, Yugi was gone through the torii gate. Arriving by the willow cherished by his king, he noticed the land was much darker than before. Stars still blanketed the umbra and gave it light but it did not reach the land as the moon would do. All was shrouded in shadows, a faint mist roiling from the grasses. Trees stood tall with their skeletal fingers reaching for the moon which abandons them that night, life silent where not even crickets sing. The queen asked the earth, the winds and the sky but nothing responded to the strangeness of the realm. What made them so quiet and where was his beloved?</p><p>“There has to be an explanation that I am missing or have not heard. I hope Atemu at least is within his burrow.” Yugi uttered to himself as he turned, heading down into the burrow entrance to lay beside the willow. Winding paths of packed sediment and roots led him to the main foyer but heard no sound or saw no body. Not even the little pipe foxes Atemu adopted into his home. From kitchen to bathroom, bedroom and apothecary, there was no sign of his beloved or even a note to explain his absence. Both sides of his heart felt dejected, Yugi leaving to return above ground. Atemu always shared his woes and issues with Yugi and only if something was truly taxing for his queen would he not take him. But he would’ve at least mentioned the matter in full than a simple rolled notary to not come at all. Where could you have gone, his heart yearned, stepping out into the silent evening and decided if Atemu was not there, he should return home. However, he did not get far.</p><p>The lumbering stride of the kame came towards him, algae shell shining fresh from the marsh but wise eyes were wide in disbelief. My queen, he rasped in stunning horror to the sight of him before horned fingers grasped his arms. You should not be here for the moon is new and the king is on the hunt. “The hunt?” Yugi echoed, head tilted in curiosity. Atemu hunts all the time for buck and doe or even a rabbit if his taste were light for wild game. What made this so different that even he worries? The kame looked around before pressing on. This was no traditional hunt for live game, he explained quickly. This was a feral hunt, a hunt where all sense is washed away and left nothing but the fox but he was neither playful nor kind. “He hunts with the drive of a monster. A mindless beast ensorcelled by the new moon. Kitsune respects her light and often trains their magic by it but when her shimmer is lost, they too are gone. He roams the darkness for prey, leaving cinders in his wake by burning paws. He knows of this temporary lax in behavior and warns us all to not be out at this time. The lands lays quiet to his dark presence until the horizon lights up with the morning. Only then will he calm until the next new moon.”</p><p>A crunch of grass made the kame raise his head in fright before looking back to Yugi. The burrow would not be safe for its narrowed halls and false exits. Go, find your way past him, stay downwind and get back home, my queen. Those hands urged his feet to move and Yugi was gone. It is true Yugi worries for his king but the tonnage of the kame’s words beckoned him to follow. The knowledge that Atemu kept this secret was not out of spite but of safety. The king knew his queen all too well and to speak of this event would lead the queen to try and soothe the savagery. To protect the court and gentry that could’ve failed to hide from his fearsome prowl by offering himself to the beast. But by the kame’s words, his efforts would only endanger him if he isn’t recognized. It was a mistake but not one of which to blame himself for as long as Yugi followed the kame’s direction and found his way to the gate. The spirit who stayed behind in the open, a mere distraction to keep the king at bay, laid himself from the burrow, limbs and head tucked deep into his shell as the pounding steps of brimstone paws came for him.</p><p>The snarling howl betrayed his silent approach, the beast hungry for a meal, bone white teeth and searing paws scratching at the sturdy carapace, scraping algae and pond scum desperately for the delicious flesh inside. The kame held stalwart to the assault, hoping he provided enough time for the queen to find his way home to the human world. Atemu would not follow him there for instinct drove him. He wanted the thrill of the chase, for his blood to sing and his heart to pound like drums roaming the natural home for instinctive prey. Humans within the concrete jungle would be nothing excitable for the beast nor palatable as the oni would speak of their favorable delicacy. Please get home, my queen, the kame prayed, eyes closed with the anxious thought that his life could very well be snuffed by the starving king. But the kame’s life found itself spared, one last scratch of claws ringing through before he heard it and grew colder.</p><p>The king had caught the scent of the queen, sniffing past his marshland odor and found sweeter. Of summer berries touched by his own spiced musk. What an alluring scent. A bellow so low thrummed through the kame’s body and fear wracked his form, the weight off his back alerting that the king found new prey to chase. But even as the kame brought his head out, wailing for the king to reconsider him as offering, the beast knew what he wanted.</p><p>He wanted the queen and nothing would stop the drive to claim him under scorching claw.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi panted as he weaved through the forest. Without moonlight to guide him made the task of finding the gate harder. As he had come from what is considered the normal entryway into the burrow, he would have to venture through the forest to another entry point of the torii gate. But lacking familiar landmarks as his guide, he walked blindly. He felt like such a fool to ignore his mate’s request. Atemu would always welcome him and his visits but to give warning like this would only be done by circumstance. Alas, he too was at fault for never mentioning the new moon’s effects upon him. If Yugi knew of this long before, he wouldn’t be in this predicament now. But Yugi was strong and would not let fear take hold. His king still loved and adored him, that much was sound, and no matter the form he took, Yugi loved him in return. Dreadful beast or doting husband, all facets of Atemu were loved by his queen even if one could not be tamed. Atemu would be forgiven for his secrets and Yugi for disobeying but until the morn, Yugi would have to treat his mate as he would any hostile spirit.</p><p>Do not engage. Return home safely and all will be settled when Atemu is sane.</p><p>Yugi froze at the damning howl to pierce the air, a fox’s cry with the guttural roughness of a wolf’s howl. There was no mistaking it, the beast is on his trail. The lack of wind made it hard for Yugi to throw off his trail and knowing his mate’s swiftness as full fox would mean he had to be clever to avoid eyes, ears and nose. Violet hues looked around his dark surroundings, the tall trees providing little. His short stature made it difficult to reach the lowest branch teased out of his grasp and nature’s silence towards this harrowing time meant he could not call on their services without putting risk to the land. Yugi plotted on his feet and planned with precision. He had to think like the hunter and throw off his own. Quickly, the queen started easy, removing his cardigan and knotted it tight at the sleeves, buttoning it with care then grasped leaf litter at his feet to stuff it.</p><p>Set against the trunk, it was one decoy placed before he moved on through the forest. A distance away did Yugi set his next decoy. Stomping down on his modesty for the act he wished to do, he offered a prayer of apology. “I must mark this territory in hopes to evade my husband on this night. Please understand my plight, honored kodama.” The kodama appeared briefly to acknowledge the queen’s prayer, urging to do what he must before it was gone and Yugi bowed his head. He marked the ground with the faintest dusting across his cheeks, hearing the howl again. It wasn’t close but if Atemu was hot on his trail, he’d find the decoy of his cardigan fairly soon. He had to continue moving through the natural maze and hope his distractions would be enough.</p><p>Zipping up quickly, Yugi was gone.</p><p>0</p><p>The beast found the scent the strongest here. Scarlet eyes glanced around before finding the cardigan hidden at the base of a tree. Bone white teeth grinned behind black lips before the beast shot forward, jaws snapping around the weak fabric but the give was too easy. Flesh did not tear under his teeth nor did the scent of blood fill his nostrils. With a vicious growl, the beast shook his head back and forth, tasting dyed cotton and leaf litter. A decoy, was it? Clever prey~ The ruined thing dropped from his jaws before the head raised to sniff deeply of the stagnant air. His prey couldn’t have gotten far. By ear, it wanders on two legs, no match to his own four. As long as he had direction, he would catch up in no time. He inhaled deep and soon, a strong scent caught his nostrils. Oh, you naïve little creature~ Burning paws pressed against the earth as eager eyes looked ahead. Such a strong scent you left behind, now I know exactly where to find you.</p><p>The bell around his neck rang a short sound as the beast took off, following his next trail. His belly gnawed with hunger, teeth aching for a fresh kill. The scent was so sweet and promising, he couldn’t wait to tear into it! Paws beat on the earth as he moved like liquid shadows, the red flames the only means of his presence within the darkened forest. He followed the heavy scent, pressing limbs harder to reach his target before it could move again. He was so close, so very close he could almost taste it! In blind ferocity when the scent was the strongest, he leapt but felt only wood under his claws. No! Where was it! Where was the prey! The beast backed from the tree and sniffed at the ground. The scent...no...he had been fooled! This tree was marked!</p><p>Oh, a witty one, was it? To fool the king so easily. But he wasn’t mad, oh no. In fact, his blood stirred in challenge. His prey was clever and resourceful. A decoy and marking. How very witty. A grin to curl his lips show his excitement. Perhaps he would not eat this one. It was too smart and clever to feast on. He will chase it, claim it and release it again then chase it once more. It will satisfy the lust for the hunt and curb the hunger. Throwing earth onto the mark to smother the scent, the beast raised his head to catch the scent and once it was caught, he was gone. A wraith in the darkness with only blazing paws lighting the way.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi panted as he looked around with hope that he didn’t turn himself around. All looked the same in the darkness which didn’t help the predicament he was in. Atemu would draw close in an instant if the decoys didn’t keep his attention long enough. He was expecting prey in between his jaws by now so he is either getting angrier or excited towards a worthy challenge. The queen was sure that was something to not change no matter the state of mind of his beloved. But will it be enough to spare him if he wasn’t recognized by the beast that was his husband now, Yugi certainly didn’t know but could only hope that it was the case. Sneakers crunched grass and leaves under foot, trying to do the best he could to not make so much noise. Alas, the forest was a carpet of dried leaves and twigs now as most of the boughs showed their bare branches. If Yugi lucked out as he hoped, he’ll be out of the realm long before Atemu could reach him.</p><p>Looking towards the sea of stars, eyes drifted for sight of the North star. The perfect compass that could help Yugi find his way home. Then he can allow himself to relax, settle his heart and await tomorrow where all would return back to norma—</p><p>A sound echoed behind him, making him freeze with a slight hint of dread. Atemu had found him. But it was too soon! He had hoped the distractions would lead him astray long enough for him to get through the forest! Yugi cursed under his breath before looking about. The midnight fur would give little visibility to his position but just faintly on the air was the charred scent of leaf litter from his paws aflame. Every instinctual reaction borne from time here told Yugi to run, to flee from the predator that awaited with bleached teeth and wild eyes but the words of Atemu echoed painfully in his breast. Do not turn your back on a fae for they will strike. Heat drew closer, a stifling heat against his back and Yugi shuddered to the cloying presence.</p><p>Do not get scared, do not let him smell your fear. Remember who he is and who you are to him. Heavy breath panted at his ear, a voice like melted gold but sharp as a knife’s edge whispers. Why don’t you run? “Because to run only encourages the beast.” Yugi replied and he pulled away, heat and breath gone from his side. But it was back again on his other side, the serpentine charm hissing at his lips like a tender lullaby. You were quite clever to avoid me but now you’re so close, so tantalizingly close. The words came out with a purr, wet tongue lapping upon his ear that had Yugi shiver again to the touch. “I could eat you here right now but I would be bereft of such a witty opponent. I haven’t had my fill of the chase, of the hunt that burns my blood and marks my soul. So I won’t eat you...if you run. Show me your strength, your passion, your zest. Show me a prey who has nothing to lose but everything to give. Grant me that show, little bird, and I’ll let you go when I had enough.”</p><p>Fists clenched at his side, not knowing whether to entertain the wishes of his king but also didn’t want to incite the primal urge to rescind on such a coherent promise. Glancing to his side, he saw the darkened scarlet, pools of blood set in obsidian fur. They watched him closely, unwavering as they ached for a promising hunt under the new moon. Yugi always obeyed Atemu’s whims, always. Even when he should be home, asleep in his bed while his husband prowls the forest and plains to work off the trancing calls of the new moon. He was stuck, torn between the safety of the gate or the entertainment of the hunt. The larger head moved closer, silky fur and damp nose brushing across his cheek.</p><p>
  <i>Well?</i>
</p><p>The answer was obvious enough. Feet sounded across the forest floor, a howl to follow with eagerness to capture and claim, to release and prowl again. The phantom moon continue to hang above throughout the night as the beast hunts the little bird to flitter from his claws.</p><p>0</p><p>Yugi groaned as sunlight pricked his eyes from behind his lids, slowly prying them open. Bird song filled the air, grasshoppers chirping and wind gusting with gentle touches to the barren limbs of the trees surrounding them. A breath left him as he went to rise only to find his body pinned and looked down. There, the queen saw the aftermath of the night before. He would’ve thought it a dream but his appearance showed it was no such thing. Gone was his cardigan, leaving the black button up behind. But it had been torn in places, speckled with mud and barely salvageable. His jeans had seen better days, looking like he slogged through the rivers with legs damp and covered with dried algae and his sneakers suffered no better. He’d likely toss out everything but his biggest concern was the weight pressed on his stomach, the large head of the kitsune that was husband to slumber peacefully.</p><p>He was told by morning, things would be fine and Atemu his usual self but the question begs would he remember any of last night. Would he be on hands and knees to apologize for making him his entertainment for the night with the near threat of consumption or would he scold for showing up and putting himself in such a predicament. Only time would tell if Yugi braved to wake him. Slowly, a hand reached out, touching the back of the large head, stroking behind one ear with a thumb and Atemu began to stir. He didn’t move his hand as the king rose, a wide yawn showing teeth reddened by the blood of the foolhardy hare to leave its burrow at the wrong time while the beast had been out before a tongue passed over his jaws. Then scarlet eyes turned to gaze at Yugi who waited for the verdict of his king.</p><p>Silence stretched between the two before Atemu gave a sigh. He remembered all, he began, and Yugi was ready to speak his own apology for disobeying his order and putting himself at risk but what Atemu said next made him pause. “You were amazing, dove. I haven’t had such an exhilarating hunt like that in centuries.” He spoke with such passion that it budded a delighted feeling over the fear of being scolded but still asked if Atemu was disappointed in him. “I knew you said for me to not come but I was worried. You know how I get when you tell me to not see you. Anything could’ve happened and I’d be blind to it all until my fae heart responds. And when it does...it could be too late.” Atemu sighed and nodded, knowing that Yugi wasn’t wrong with his legitimate fears.</p><p>The king settled his head back upon the warm belly of his queen, explaining that he didn’t want to get his mate mixed up with the beast of the new moon. “You’ve done well to impress me in that state so it saved you from the worst fate that could’ve befallen you but it was also a very high risk to your life.” Yugi looked down in shame, knowing the scolding tone when he heard it. “But...I too am at fault for not saying anything before. It is my responsibility to let you know of things about me that are rare instances. This is a dangerous side to me but even for the fear you felt, you performed beautifully. I can do nothing but thank you for braving through this with me.” Yugi smiled as he reached, brushing a hand through the king’s mane. “I have to thank the elder kame spirit more. If he didn’t tell me what was going on, I could’ve wandered into the forest without knowing how to get home. And if I didn’t impress...”</p><p>Atemu tutted as he lifted his head again, turning now so he could tuck his nose under his beloved’s chin. “You are clever as I, sweetling, I don’t doubt you will know how to handle yourself before the beast that I was.” Yugi smiled and nodded, bringing his arms around the large head and hugged him tight which brought a smile upon his muzzle. Soft hands stroked the king’s ears, tails wagging to the fleeting touches.</p><p>“Atemu...now that I know what happens during a new moon...will you permit me to join you?”</p><p>“How bold, dearest sweetling. I didn’t expect you to indulge such a selfish wish.”</p><p>“Well...I can admit to being afraid...but also admit to be thrilled by it. The rush, the catch and release...never felt like such a beast~”</p><p>Atemu laughed, pulling his head from Yugi’s embrace to lick his cheeks. His queen was always surprising him with such a wildling heart hiding away, enjoying things that he’d think would frighten him. He should be reminded to never underestimate the willingness of his queen to the primal wilds hiding within the tranquility of their natural kingdom.</p><p>Thus a new tradition was born. The tradition of the new moon. The beast that roams the night, a phantasm with paws enshrouded in flames. The little bird of brave heart and clever mind. Both were unleashed into the night, playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse but the beast will never devour the little bird. Instead, he allows him to slip from his fiery paws. To give him the best hunt he could only dream towards every new moon. Then as the morning sun reaches the horizon, the beast slumbers with joyous content, eagerly waiting for the next time he is unchained to chase his precious little bird in the deepest umbra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>back at it again with the too long chapters...but couldnt help myself with this one. it just wrote itself and i do so love me some ferocious spirit play towards the animal they are and Atemu is no exception.</p><p>will it become canon in the mainline piece? a likely yes for the sheer purpose of someone wants to test Atemu's patience and pushed the letter <i>too</i> hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prompt 24: Candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A candle flickered in the musty room. Held by the shaking hand of a girl who had gone into an abandoned shrine with three others. The girls were brave but foolish, knowing well enough they shouldn’t be in the space of spiritual enlightenment, even if it had been abandoned and left to rot. It was unsafe, the one holding the candle begged but her friends, all three sisters themselves, a collection of identical triplets, had called her a chicken. A scared little baby who wouldn’t try something daring for once in her life. The brunette sighed and reluctantly followed. There was no reason to do this except for a rite of passage. To join into the clique of the supernatural. How they had gone into the occult as they had was appalling as they were more frightened of this type of stuff than she was. What did they expect to get out of this? Spiritual power, communing with spirits?</p>
<p>This is usually the kind of stuff rumored to be jokes and parlor tricks on television reality shows with the only real and viable location where spooky things happen is Aokigahara. And she absolutely refused to go anywhere near that place. So this was the clear alternative with the hopes to find something there but all she saw was herself holding a candle in a dilapidated shrine where the floor could very well collapse under them at any time. Aged and rotting wood left a stale odor in the air, cobwebs hanging from corners and holes in the old paper doorways. Just being in the place made her think a vengeful monster would come out and devour them just for entering the threshold but knew she was overthinking things.</p>
<p>“Come on! We need some light over here!” One snapped and she groaned as she brought the light over. Where the rest stood laid an altar and upon said altar was a myōbu statue. The white stone was faded for lost time, the poor thing chipped and worn in places. Whatever was held in its mouth had long gone missing, heresy at its finest to deface a shrine to Inari and the girl wouldn’t be surprised if such was the reason behind the shrine’s inevitable end. Wonder if anything else was left behind, one girl uttered and another agreed before deciding that splitting up to explore would expand their search. “Must we?” The brunette spoke, more so out of safety for them all than her own fears. She was sure to scream in such a place would go unheard, lost to the ancient walls and grasped in the clammy clutches of the unknown that could swoop out from the darkness like a shadow.</p>
<p>The idea had her shudder but it didn’t take much to notice she was left alone in the foyer. The others, stacked with their own candles, had lit them to wander off to other sections of the old shrine. The brunette could’ve left, announced her cowardice and left them to fend for themselves in this withered hellscape that could swallow them whole. But the girl knew she couldn’t for all her intents and purposes to leave. A sigh stirred the air before she took a dark hall, its gaping maw leading into the unknown. What laid there in the desolate antiquity. What stories remained of a time where priests and maidens bear their souls to the inari god.</p>
<p>Guess if she found anything worth treasuring, she had to bring it back and prayed that no curse would follow. Old floorboards creaked under her weight, the small flame shuddering in the cold air, threatening to go out by the barest gust but desperately clung to the wick. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at every shadow, every closed door, expectant of her fears becoming reality but nothing has yet to happen. Her shoulders eased from their tenseness and felt now she could walk with promise. Maybe she was overreacting. Yes, the place was a macabre trap but it was still a building with nothing else going for it except its history so what did she have to fear—</p>
<p>A laugh rang in the air, bell-like and airy. She froze to the sound as a deeper one followed. Was someone there? People? Spirits? Demons?! The idea to turn away was strong, to find the sisters and leave while their immortal soul was still within their bodies but to leave behind an actual spiritual discovery would only get hostility for her actions. To make contact, gain something in favor of braving the harsh conditions of this place, she would be called a fool for leaving that all behind. Swallowing her fear, the girl continued down the hall, following the laughter until voices muted behind the wall grew in volume. Then, right ahead was a lone room, door cracked open and candlelight filtering from inside. The golden light was almost inviting, enticing with promise of simplicity in company that was nothing related to the remains of the creaking hollows within the shrine. A place to promise safety and tranquility with company that weren’t flesh eating beasts or haunting spirits out to drag a living soul to be damned.</p>
<p>Footsteps crept closer to the door, hearing another low laugh and wondered who was just in the space aside from them. Did she dare peek? Well, it couldn’t hurt if they didn’t know she was there. Setting the candle down, a trembling hand reached for the sliding door of the lit room, scooting the door with as much control that she could muster to avoid making sound and peeked around the frame with one eye. The sight to meet her gaze was nothing short of dumbfounding but not for the reasons she thought of. Inside, candles were lit, giving off their radiant light in the bleak of the destroyed bedroom but despite the appearance, two sat in relative peace. Both looked almost similar in appearance except the glaring feature to clearly make them unrelated in any familial way. The flowing tails of black with crimson tips swayed a hypnotizing wave. Dark as the midnight sea with the glow of the candlelight shimmering on the surface. Ears to match were nestled in the wild mane of three colors, relaxed in contentment as the second figure laved attention to the male to sit behind him.</p>
<p>The smaller of the two, with skin pale like lilies in the glow of moonlight and eyes the shade of amethyst gems, smiled with rose colored lips, lifting a tawny arm and kissed the band of studded leather there before climbing along the arm, peppering the flesh with loving pecks. The other was practically purring to the affection, scarlet eyes aglow as he looked into an equal affection pair of violets. The girl didn’t know if she was viewing a courtship ritual or a private moment but it was clear she was faery-struck to the presence of a kitsune. A real live kitsune! The triplets would be so bitter of what they missed but they hardly mattered as she continued to view the display before her. The smile widened over the petite one’s face, lacing their fingers together as tails came around him, a light but loving embrace. The gentle chime of the bell around the kitsune’s neck fell in motion with the tilt of his head, a pleased smile crossing his own before the deep baritone, rich in love and admiration, spoke.</p>
<p>“You’ve been quite affectionate since you brought me here. What’s the occasion?” A laugh like the sweetest bird sounded from the smaller as he replied. “I feel for all its ruin, this is still a place of worship and for what this old shrine did in practice, I should do the same. After all, it is your spirit that they prayed to.” The kitsune chuckled though the subdued tone showed that it was but a half truth. While the priests and maidens here prayed to the inari god, it was not he who they asked for guidance and gain. His place here was long after their fall. Long after the last maiden stepped from this shrine and left it in disrepair. It is a nice gesture but nothing that he can relate to. A frown crossed the gentle face before he brought the hand forward, kissing the back of it, just slightly above the knuckle</p>
<p>Then allow me to pray to you, my king, the voice whispered gently. A kiss to the ends of his claws, a sign of reverence, then one to the palm, a sign of innocent love and the heart which he gives. Upon his knees did he move closer to the spirit, gazing into the rich scarlet again before leaning in, pressing another kiss above the heart, a sign that his heart was his own. Then another gentle caress to the abdomen, a promise of healthy children to give. Further along was another, a brush over the cheek. I will heal your sorrows and make them my own. A press of lips to the soft ear. I will hear all that you have for me. A peck to each eyelid as they closed. I will see you for what you are and embrace it all in my heart. The girl would never expect to see such infallible love like this before and felt she was encroaching, making to turn when she realized her candle had gone out and froze.</p>
<p>A hand rolled into a slow fist upon the decrepit floorboards, hearing the creak and moan of the old shrine echoing around her, as if voicing its displeasure to her presence in such a heartfelt moment between king and queen that she had stayed much too long to view without permission. “You know, it is rude to look upon us and expect us not to notice you there.” The light voice spoke with all the poison of a scorned lover though such was not aimed towards his partner. She swallowed, seeing the roiling fog appear around her hands and raised her head to face the opposite wall, refusing to turn back. If she had, she could only imagine the room to be dark, void of all presence but the fears of before taking place. Of claws to reach our for her and drag her back into an endless world of black.</p>
<p>“So then...what punishment to make of you...what example to give to remind your friends to come here with plans to desecrate the remains of this shrine would not go unpunished.” The bite of the kitsune’s tone made tears touch the corner of her eyes, hanging from her lashes and threatening to course down her cheeks. A sorrowful river to express fear and shame for her actions. Please, she begged in silence. I’ll do anything if you spare me. She didn’t know if they heard and would’ve said more when the first spoke again. Would you crawl on your belly over broken glass, bearing the pain of those glistening shards digging into your flesh? Would you allow hot pokers to dig into your eyes and blind you for the rest of your youth? Or perhaps the most devastating price of all, to offer the first born child to the inari king? “All very valid sacrifices, don’t you think, dove?”</p>
<p>The girl whimpered, blubbering her apologies now. Yes, they were indeed sacrifices she was willing to make but the very same, if she can get away without them and have her apologies accepted, she’ll take that over anything else. “Aww, she’s crying...should I feel bad?” The queen teased with a mild chuckle, rewarding with a deeper one. “Ah ah, dove. We can’t have your allure slip again. But let’s see what she says.” She jumped as polished boots landed right before her face, raising her head to look into fiery scarlet when told to gaze upon him. Atemu watched her with a careful gaze that exuded his displeasure to someone peeking in on their most intimate moments. It’s one thing when it’s within the space of his realm where all was bared to the earthen mother as was her right to see his happiness with his queen. It’s another when a simple little girl did for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and judged wrongly of whether to remain or leave.</p>
<p>So what say you, Atemu uttered. He didn’t need to finish as the girl knew what he asked. Would she suffer the listed punishments given or refuse. Knees quaked under the terrifying gaze. Palms sweat to the sway of tails like blood tipped daggers in the dark of the hall. “Please...spare me. You can take my friends if you desire...but spare me.” Atemu tutted to the request, brushing a hand over his chin before deciding on a verdict. “Sweetling, bring the candelabra to me.” Footsteps sounded to the girl’s side, her head turning to look but was quickly snapped back to Atemu’s attention. From the corner of her eye, she saw the slender black candelabra be passed to the king. Each arm held a candle, slender and pale as moonlight. Each one was lit with a bright red flame, a contrast from the gentle orange flame that had surrounded them before. Three candles, three payments. The girl swallowed as her gaze lifted to Atemu again as he fell into a seiza position with ease.</p>
<p>“Now then. To repay for your discrepancy, you shall blow out a candle. Do that and I will acknowledge your apology.” The girl whimpered, sitting up slowly before leaning forward slowly. The flames danced with its bewitching shimmer and with another grimace of what she had to give for her safety, blew out the first candle...</p>
<p>And the response was a scream lost in the shrine. Her eyes widened when she heard it, knowing it had been one of the triplets and would’ve shot up to call to them when the scarlet gaze held her in place. “Run now and what remains will reflect on you.” The girl swallowed the stone lodged in her throat, realizing just what power she incited the fury of. It was a calm fury but still held all of the fire behind it. For her folly, she suffered the greatest punishment at the cost of someone else. A trick cleverly executed by the very kitsune to sit before her. Tears spilling, she leaned forward, resigning her fate and that of her friends that didn’t even know what she had done as another flame was blown out. The scream shook her frame and broke her heart, looking to the king that smirked a knowing grin and motioned to the last flame. The candlelight stood out from the darkness, a single point of light that herald so much agony. </p>
<p>She knew this trip was a bad idea and should’ve refused it. Let it be her dreadful luck to have walked in on something and instead of taking the punishment alone, everyone involved would suffer. “Forgive me...” she uttered but this wasn’t to Atemu. This was an unheard cry to her friends as the last flame was doused by a simple breath, sending the hall into complete darkness.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Your payment has been accepted.”</i>
</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>“Are you really going to take the first born child?” Yugi asked, a single candle lit between them. Atemu barked a sardonic laugh, leaning over the candle. “Of course not. The only children that I will raise are our own. And besides...” Fingers reached for the candlelight, both leaning in close, lips just barely touching. “How would she bear a child...if her place will be here like the others...” The two kissed over the candle as Atemu pinched the wick, dousing the simple candlelight as a final scream echoed through the old shrine.</p>
<p>Laughter of the king and queen echoed through the shrine as four frail imps haunted the halls, the remains of lost souls caught in the king’s trap. Their cacophonous wails were barely audible to life outside but proved to be the perfect deterrent to keep away other immoral youths from the old shrine, leaving it to stand in antiquity for many years after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nothing like a dark, romantic interlude in an old shrine til the wrong eyes came to view them</p>
<p>also the triplets are totally the Kageyama siblings. they do so love conjuring but found they chose the wrong place to find relics of an Inari god.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prompt 17: Scratching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so funny enough, my original plan for this prompt had been a humorous one with our lovely king contracting fleas and didn't realize it to be a problem until Yugi caught on. thus we bring ourselves to entertaining bath time within the Motou household. however, early in the morning as i was getting ready for work, brain decided to remind me of the fact that i live around a numerous amount of trees being close to a forest and do often remember how branches would scratch at my window during storms or high winds. so deciding to keep up the spooks, ran with that idea instead!</p>
<p>...im filing away the fleas idea or the idea of shedding his winter coat for later pfft</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi would always remember that dreadful sound. <i>Scratch, scratch, scratch</i> it went against his windowpane. A damning sound from his youth. A treacherous, invading sound that once made him cry and run to his parents’ room seeking solace in their bed. To wake up in the middle of the night, seeing gangly clawed fingers scraping at his window and paneling, shadowed by the light of the moon and worse when the clouds rolled in. The worst of it came during a storm, when the wind ripped a monstrous howl in the air, rain pounding upon his window and the sound came like a monster was trying to rip the very walls off his home.</p>
<p>
  <i>Scratch, scratch, scratch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Scratch, scratch, scratch.</i>
</p>
<p>Yugi hated, abhorred, that dreadful sound.</p>
<p>Bur as he grew and moved in with his grandfather alongside his mother, he learned the sound wasn’t as bad as he once thought. The fear was just a childhood memory, an infantile unease brought upon him by the unknown that rests in the dark. One night, he remembers, he laid awake. Moonlight drifted through the lone skylight of his room, sky laid bare to his violet gaze. It was a school night but he couldn’t find rest easy. It was bothersome but there was little he could do aside from taking sleeping pills but his bad habits of sleeping through his alarm would only intensify with the medication. So a sigh pulled from his lips and rolled onto his side, trying to force his lids to close when he heard it...</p>
<p>
  <i>Scratch, scratch, scratch...</i>
</p>
<p>His heart stopped and blood froze in its veins to hear that sound again but there was no one to run to. He was too old to slip under the sheets with his grandfather or mother. Such a childish act would get him scolded. Especially for how late it had gotten. </p>
<p>
  <i>Scratch, scratch, scratch...</i>
</p>
<p>His throat bobbed as he swallowed the lump to settle there before slowly standing. Small feet padded over the floor and to his desk, climbing upon the sturdy furniture. Reaching the window latch, Yugi pulled it open. The autumn air was cool on his skin, the wind gales light but strong to shake the trees and spur the leaves to dance across midnight streets. Then, he saw the source of all his fears, his anxiety and it washed away. There were trees planted around the shop, aesthetically pleasing to the eye to bring life around the towering grey pillars of the city close by. Their boughs were bare to the coming winter, spindly fingers scratching at the walls with gentle caresses.</p>
<p>No longer did they seem to be the monstrous scrapings of a raving beast ready to tear apart the small game shop but a friend that only wished to give him a friendly hello. Yugi blinked to his sudden thoughts, his young thirteen year old mind making up fantasies but didn’t stop him from slowly waving to the barren topiary. Pleased, the wispy branches waved in return and couldn’t truly tell if it was the fault of the wind or perhaps a spirit. Alas, the smile to cross the young face made all the fears of his youth a passing memory. There was nothing to be afraid of now. The fingers that clawed his walls were but a calling, a wish to wave hello and Yugi returned the gesture for as long as he could before school took over and the habit died with it.</p>
<p>Now, as queen to the inari king, he learned of what rests in every tree. Of every bound spirit that gives life and keeps it thriving. With such, he knew now that the kodama only wanted to greet the heart that was locked away, knowing of the fae heart within long before he had. If it weren’t them scratching with eager branches to greet the queen outside his window...it would be his clever and witty husband instead, scratching at the wall for a midnight jaunt into the wild concrete jungle of his home. Through the empty streets and back alleys void of cars and buses, the two ran with the wind in their hair and fur, claws scratching on the pavement. </p>
<p>Oh, what a glorious sound it was to hear without panic~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prompt 29: Bleeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why do i hurt the ones i love...</p><p>because i can make Yugi come back with a vengeance hehe</p><p>also could this be another secret part of Atemu's history...perhaps~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Atemu!!”</p><p>The voice was ringing in his ears, almost inaudible to the spinning of his head. Blood dripped heavily from gashes and lacerations across his form but those were nothing to the matter at hand. A massive oni had come down from the mountains and was tearing up a mess in the forest. Atemu and Yugi were settled together when the first cry of the kodama reached them and were quick to get to the source. Atemu was the first to demand of the beast why it had come from its home without invitation and the answer came in the swift clock of his entire form to collide into a tree and Yugi grasped in a meaty hand. The capture was enough to bring out Atemu’s full ferocity, flames sparking upon paw and tails as narrowed maroon glared at the beast.</p><p>But he underestimated the power of the oni and was suffering for it. Never did Atemu feel such a terrible pain or rather the last time he had was of his own faux pas. Yugi could only look on in horror at the situation then to the oni that held him. It was truly a bestial yokai, bigger than any oni they had seen before and certainly not familiar with etiquette when in the presence of the king like others that were cordially invited to come to gatherings by his invitation. He must’ve been born from one fierce soul damned from the human world to be such a monster and Atemu was going to suffer for it even at his strongest. “Atemu...please...please get up...” Yugi begged, knowing in his position he was useless. The king groaned, slowly standing on quivering legs as he gazed upon the oni that laughed a boisterous chortle. This is what’s supposed to challenge him, he roared mockingly, Atemu growling behind a mouth dripping with mixed saliva and blood.</p><p>“Well if this is all you can provide in terms of a fight, then perhaps I’ll eat my prize now.” The oni lifted Yugi towards his dripping jaws, the queen struggling in his grip until he squeeze and the cry to come from him made everything black out for Atemu.</p><p>And he knew no more.</p><p>0</p><p>
  <i>Wake up...you got to wake up...</i>
</p><p>Bleary eyes opened slowly to a setting he did not remember. The golden leaves rained down around him while a river was situated beside him. A whimper left him as he tried to rise only to collapse again, a voice whispering for him to not try that again. “You’re bleeding out. I tried to get you as far from where I found you so I can help...” The voice was young, sweet and innocent. A young man by the sounds of it. A cloth dampened from the river was pressed to the open wound, a hiss coming from the king as the wounds were cleaned. The male soothed him the best he could as he cleaned the wounds, whispering that he was very pretty, gorgeous even. If the lad didn’t find him when he did, he was sure to have been tanned for his hide in no time. Atemu tried his best to remember what happened but everything was a muddled mess, a likely concussion from whatever fight he had gotten into. “There. It isn’t the best job but it should help you heal.” The boy uttered, things being shuffled around and placed into a woven basket before he stood. Wait, don’t go, Atemu wanted to speak out but his tongue felt heavy and throat dry, leaving him to only give a squeak of a whimper. A hand touched his head, running behind his ear, making him purr. “I’ll come back. I promise.”</p><p>Those words...those words struck a chord of a memory. Of blood, of swords, of a young boy bleeding out before him as he was told to run. ‘I promise’ echoed a wretched tune in his head, an agonizing reminder of the kind soul lost that day all to protect him. But why...why did the fates remind him of this?! Why, why, why!!! A shift in consciousness and Atemu found himself back. Back in reality, flat on his belly and the oni completely and utterly torn to pieces with parts still a smoldering pile of bubbling flesh and blood, splintered bone peeking out from the ravaged piles of meaty remains. Yugi was nowhere to be seen and dreaded the worse after blacking out. His limbs still felt heavy and sore and his head swimming from the blood loss. “Y-Yugi...” Atemu breathed weakly, ears raised for anything to alert him that his queen was fine. That he was alive and well. The slightest whine left him, attempting to stand but felt helpless, collapsing on his stomach again.</p><p>Pitifully whining was all he could do, whimpering for his beloved queen but unable to make the effort to find him. Blood matted his fur and some gashes were bleeding out slowly, deliriously begging for his mate. That resurfaced memory brought back a weakness he didn’t dare to think of again. Of a time he couldn’t protect an innocent life. His eyes closed silently, lamenting yet another loss and one that was so important to him when his ears perked up to the sound. Grass crunched under boots in a rapid pace, reaching Atemu’s side before the figure knelt down. It’s ok, I have you now, the familiar voice whispered. Gentle hands began to work on cleaning and bandaging the wounds, the scent of aloe strong where some wounds were light. The voice soothed the king, a hand coming to run behind his ear. When the hand pulled away, the memory flashed back to mind of the young boy who he left to bleed and whimpered.</p><p>“Please...don’t go...”</p><p>“I won’t leave, Atemu. Rest.” Things were shuffled before the hand returned, comfortingly rubbing behind his ears in soothing circles that began to make Atemu drift. When he did, Yugi smiled gently as he continued to pet the king. Yugi could tell there was another piece of Atemu’s history that unearthed from the deepest reaches of his mind by the way he reacted. It broke his heart to hear as it was clear it was a hurtful memory. Whatever happened, Yugi would be there to soothe it. He always kept to his promises and would never leave his king to ache from his past alone. “Everything will be ok. I won’t leave you. I promise you that until the day I die and after when I’ve become part of your world.” He whispered, pulling a maple leaf from the pile of healing items he gathered, symbols written upon it with berry juice and smirked.</p><p>“You may be dead but I won’t let your soul see rest for what you’ve done. Both to me and my husband, you blundering oaf.” Bringing the leaf up to whisper a short incantation, the juice shone upon the leaf before it was cast over to the oni’s remains, setting them aflame with a wild lavender fire. Yugi left it to burn as he stroked the purring king behind his ears, resting upon his side until he woke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prompt 9: Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoo boy, it took me a good while to think of a direction for this one and settled on this. after all, much is said about eyes being the windows to the soul so why not take a peek into the eyes of both king and queen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes were a brilliant scarlet. With narrowed pupils and lined with smooth lashes feathered like shimmering wings. They held the gaze of a king, a god, a ruler by any other name. But they were also compassionate and loving. They soften to the sight of his beloved queen, an amorous but pleasant glow as if one were watching the sun dip behind the horizon, the breathtaking red of a cloudless sky reflecting in his eyes. But even for all its magnificent glory, there was always a fire lying in wait.</p><p>When angry, they burned with the force to match the wildfire. Untamed, ferocious, maddening. These eyes were red like spilled blood and often never fade even after the deed was done. They prowled through the dark of the forest, bloodied gemstones on a fabric of the deepest black, the unholy fire of a spurned beast following your every move. It was deadly, it was destructive but even for the meaning behind such a fearsome gaze, it was absolute ecstasy. The animalistic will of the hunt burned a salacious blaze when the right target of pursuit was found. The queen and only he could tame the wildling gaze with a heart to match, a fine prize to the eye that provided the best hunt, the best chase, the best thrill of captured prey. Those eyes showed truth behind the king. Of nature’s truest appearance. That the beautiful landscape was just one facet of its whole and such is to be respected as much as its beauty. But even for his mischievous scarlet or blood-lusting maroon, his eyes express one last emotion.</p><p>The ardent burgundy. The passionate color of unfettered lust and love. Such color was reserved only to the queen, the one who he chose to become his bride and rule the land beside him. A loving color, a searing heat that promised so much and more. Fervent, zealous and risqué, it embodied the deepest admiration and affection, the truest love and devotion. A brightness to rival the sun but mysterious and fleeting as the moon. A caring gaze cultivated by happiness long sought, an impassioned stare fueled by romance long forgotten. These were the eyes of fondness towards his proper queen. Eyes that held promises of a wonderful future.</p><p>Three emotions all settled within one pair of eyes. But the king wasn’t the only one with such an expressive gaze.</p><p>0</p><p>Such radiant gems of amethyst. Almond eyes matured with age, holding a gaze that was both gentle but challenging. Beautiful, shimmering and kind. They were eyes that once held confusion and doubt of becoming a bride but now held the full confidence and poise of a queen. Only a rightful title to eyes that held the shade of royalty. Bold and strong, vibrant as a sunlit wisteria grove, these eyes knew no wrong and wished only for the best of the king whom he loved. However, like the king, the queen’s tender eyes was only one emotion beheld in such effervescence.</p><p>When angry, they shared the strength of a raging storm. Dark clouds that shield the sun and echo with the fury of a raiju’s roar. Fierce and electrifying yet transfixing. He may be human but his eyes reflected all the cunning and trickery of a full blooded fae, eyes that always promised the worst in anyone that dared to harm his king. Captivating violets that charm all around him but hid the poison that lied in wait. A bitter, effective poison that teases the mind and fools the unwise. Many fall for the charm of his eyes, of their luminous shade of purple that enraptures like a haunting call, bringing all to look upon the queen and his very beauty. But his gentle eyes and kind smile were sly like the fox he married once he chooses to hunt. Grin sharp as a blade and eyes hardened gems, he won’t hesitate to rid of you with the accumulated knowledge read by those very eyes. As his king, these were but two to bestow the queen.</p><p>When lost in the throes of passion, his eyes are like the night sky. A dark and enchanting nebula  swirling with heat and desire. Windows into his very soul that contained nothing but the pure, unfiltered love for the king that took his hand. A coveted gaze to hold nothing back, to let all lay bare within mesmerizing gems. They burned with a matching fire like his husband, constantly lost to the long desired call of a loving partner. Eyes that wanted, that craved, that ached for the king and once his own fiery burgundy falls prey to bewitching twilight, all is left forgotten as two beloved mates stole away into the night. Wrapped together in loving arms as their gazes radiate the same level of need as their bond.</p><p>Scarlet and violet.</p><p>Ruby and amethyst.</p><p>They work separate but never far apart. Know well that together, you’re either blessed or cursed. Be mindful of your steps when in the presence of both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prompt 16: Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started out nicely. Yugi didn’t know how it could’ve gone from great to grim in such a short time. Then again, he felt he was the one at fault for forgetting a single rule of his husband. Something shared by all kitsune. And he was ignorant to the fact until it happened.</p><p>And the result...he felt was only fair.</p><p>0</p><p>The late afternoon left a glow upon the concrete jungle and both king and queen were wandering the streets without a care in the world. Yugi had invited Atemu for a day out on the town, wanting to show some choice places to the other as he often didn’t get to see Domino in its full glory. His aversion to high traffic places was a given considering his history and his little suburban spot only held so much. So with a promise that he wouldn’t venture far from Atemu’s side, they went to have lunch in the city then take a walk around the busy streets and peek into a few shops along the way. The day was perfect, not a single disruption in sight. Yugi felt he achieved something with getting Atemu out among folks and seeing that not all would be like those of the past. Those that took him for granted for the power he held and the spirit he was. While he will admit there are those that grew up to be that vain and selfish, it was only so many within a crowd and as long as Atemu didn’t reveal himself in the open [highly doubtful with his iron control on his own illusions], they had nothing to worry about.</p><p>It would be hard to explain a stampede of faery-struck people trying to get their hands on his husband though Yugi was firm in his stance that no one would be able to touch him. A smile graced his lips as he looked to Atemu. “So how does it feel to be out on the town? Not so bad, right?” Atemu hummed, touching the studded collar about his neck before smiling. “Well, as long as I’m with you, I have nothing to worry for, sweetling~” he cooed with a smile, looking ahead before freezing in place, the action going completely unnoticed to Yugi who saw the animal ahead and cooed adoringly. “Oh look, it’s a dog~” Moving closer, he saw it had a collar so at least it was owned but seemed to have gotten away from its owner. Now I wonder who you belong to, Yugi uttered as he knelt beside the friendly animal that didn’t hesitate to land its paws on his lap to give kisses to his face. All the while, Atemu was slowly stepping back, hands reaching up towards the slowly emerging ears that would’ve threatened his existence in the open.</p><p>Too engrossed with the dog, Yugi didn’t even notice Atemu’s unease until he felt a ringing stab at his heart. A telltale sign that something was wrong with his mate and turned to Atemu, eyes now glowing with concern. “Atemu?” The king stopped on a dime at his mate’s call, swallowing as his eyes darted between him and the dog that he affectionately coddled and he caught the motion. The dog was harmless, so why was he...afraid? Standing, Yugi began to walk towards his husband but the other was quick to stumble back, an ungraceful action for someone with exceptional grace, bringing alarm to Yugi as he called to him again. Why was he like this? Was there something or someone around him putting him at ease. Oh how naïve the queen was to not realize the very thing he invited closer to the king is what set off a deep seated reaction that was so negative, he would be fairly unprepared for it.</p><p>Another call of the king’s name...and disaster struck.</p><p>The dog’s nose twitched to Atemu’s scent, catching that he was different from the people around him. Dangerous, unknown...animalistic. The gentle canine grew vicious, lips curling to bare sharp teeth and Atemu’s eyes flew open in terror. “Atem—” Yugi barely got out the name before the dog started to bark, a loud and piercing sound that garnered the worst reaction. A debilitating howl came from the other, stumbling back and illusion shattered, bringing out his full tails and ears right in the center of a crowd of people. Breathing hoarse and eyes blown wide in fear, Atemu looked about wildly as the dog continued its incessant barking. But that hardly mattered to Yugi as he tried to reach Atemu but the spirit’s appearance had gained a crowd around him. No...nonono! How could this be happening!? Yugi had thought the day to be kind to him and Atemu! That nothing would go wrong!...until...</p><p>Violet hues widened in horror as he looked down to the dog and realized the horrible mistake caused by his actions. Folklore always spoke that kitsune can’t stand dogs. That one would be revealed easily at the sound of one barking. Like the fox hunts of old, kitsune would run at the sight of the domesticated hunting beasts. Wolves were wild and attuned to nature so they weren’t as hard on Atemu like this. Oh what a terrible mistake Yugi made. “Atemu!” he cried and the sound finally shook him from shock but the clear nervous breakdown to shut him down had made the other leapt from the center of the crowd, landing outside of it before he was sprinting away.</p><p>His leave didn’t go without punishment, the crowd slowly dropping like flies to his magic, a spell to make them forget. Yugi was grateful that he had the conscious mind to wipe their memories clean of his appearance but the dog was another problem, the canine ready to tear after the kitsune as instinct clearly dictated. “Oh no you don’t! You caused me enough problems here!” Yugi snapped as he caught the dog by the collar. He didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did but the mixed well of feelings from his own faux pas and that the dog had scared Atemu into a literal panic attack was throwing a wrench into everything. The dog nearly swung to bite at him but Yugi was prepared, finding a root growing between the cracks of the pavement and begged for them to reach out and keep the dog tethered while he went looking for Atemu. “Please! I have to find him!” The roots obeyed the queen’s cry and grew, grasping the dog’s collar in a tight grip and assured it wouldn’t get away, Yugi was on his feet, leaping through the fallen people and after Atemu’s trail.</p><p>By the woods and wilds, he hoped Atemu was alright. A wish that begged a lot but it was the only desire Yugi had for his distressed husband as he lamented.</p><p>
  <i>This was all his fault...</i>
</p><p>0</p><p>Evening descended quick and Yugi scoured everywhere he could think. From alleyways to the nearby park. In unlocked stairwells and fire escapes. But there was no sign of Atemu anywhere. The winds whispered to him that he had not returned to the realm but hid his presence well among the humans to prevent another incident like earlier. Kami, what was Yugi thinking, better yet how could he have forgotten such a factor about Atemu even if he doesn’t show it. What kind of queen was he to let a natural adversary of the kitsune get so close. Anxiety gripped his heart tight and made his blood slog like sludge through his veins. Panic began to set in if he would be able to find the king before anything else could happen. Atemu was good for hiding his tracks but Yugi had to remind himself of that aversion. Of the king’s dislike of human company that wasn’t him or his family.</p><p>He could feel the paranoia setting in. Was this betrayal to Atemu? Did his grievous infraction cost him his position? His love? His whole world and future with Atemu? Yugi whimpered as he clutched his shirt, looking up to the glow of the waxing moon. Was this...the end of them. No...if he thought that way now, it <i>would</i> be all over. Yugi never gave in to a challenge and this was no exception. His husband’s integrity and their bond rides on Yugi finding him, soothing him from the terror that grips him far more tightly than experiences after the incident with Pegasus. Taking in a deep breath, Yugi cleared his mind and closed his eyes. Clasping his hands before his breast in silent prayer, he called upon the very energy of the earthen mother. A crow sounded in the night sky and crickets chirped their welcoming songs.</p><p>“Please...do everything you must. Find Atemu and lead me to him.”</p><p>Wind swirled at his feet, dancing leaves harking the queen’s prayer, all working with their best ability to find the missing king. Time marched on and Yugi was left to the silence of the world around him, a car or two passing by but at least he wasn’t disturbed. He needed this concentration, this moment to put everything he could into finding his missing mate. Then something shone at his inner eye. A gentle luminance. When his eyes opened, Yugi saw a crow ahead, fluttering in place and once his eyes landed on it, it was off with direction and promise. Yugi smiled before running after it, pumping his legs as fast as they could go. This was the only chance he had. The only chance to rectify his mistake. Yugi can only pray that he can fix this. He saw he was heading toward the abandoned housing area and swallowed, picking up the pace.</p><p>A number of stray dogs would make home there so he had to find Atemu quickly. Eventually, the crow’s path brought him to a building that was falling apart, roof collapsed inward and the door, once boarded up, broken through. The crow landed on the broken iron railing, looking inside then to Yugi as if determining if he was going to brave the inner sanctum of the building. “For Atemu, I’d crawl over hot coals carrying a boulder on my shoulders.” He told the crow before stepping inside. The room was dusty from years of disuse, floorboards missing in some places and every corner decorated with the delicate artwork from the spiders that found home here. A rat scurried somewhere in the distance as the old framework groaned and creaked to another presence. It’s a wonder how much personality aged buildings held but shoved that to the side for he had bigger things to worry for.</p><p>“Atemu...” His voice reverberated over the hallowed walls but gained no response. The crow had flew in from outside, landing on Yugi’s shoulder which brought his hands up to stroke its breast for comfort before he began to look around the building. It was an old shop building with two floors and with the state of the roofing, Yugi didn’t expect Atemu to have gone that way. Footsteps echoed over the boards, creaking softly under his weight and any to sound particularly hazardous he avoided. As he passed, his eye caught the storeroom door ajar and crept closer to it. The heavy panting was a clear sign that Atemu took his full form and had to take precaution. He didn’t sound any more at ease than he did after the dog started barking at him and took caution. Atemu, Yugi called again, moving toward the door and pressed a hand carefully to it.</p><p>Taking a short breath, Yugi slid the door open with care and inside was a sight that crushed him. Atemu, his sweet, daring and handsome fox, was curled up within his tails. He didn’t whimper but the clear pacing of his breath showed that he was still in a vulnerable state, expecting anything to come after him and took the path that wouldn’t lead anything to his shrine. A good move but this wasn’t anything better. “Atemu, you have to let me apologize...I forgot the kitsune rule...” Yugi began but the other only curled in more. He frowned, pushing the door open more and went to step closer but this time, when he did, he was rewarded with a growl. A warning. That much Yugi remembers, reaching to touch the opposite shoulder. But this wasn’t like the nightmare, this wasn’t Atemu trapped in memories of the past. He was scared, frightened. He needed Yugi near but wouldn’t let him close. The queen looked to the crow who cawed a soothing tune and Yugi thanked the avian before escorting it to head back out. He’d rather not get the poor thing hurt if this took a turn for the worst.</p><p>Turning back to Atemu, Yugi squared his shoulders and moved towards the form. But when he got close enough, it became his second mistake. His scent was still mingled with the dog and that was the first scent to catch Atemu’s nose. Out of sheer paranoia that he had been followed all the way here had him uncoil from his position, leaping towards Yugi with a roar, the queen hardly giving a cry as both landed hard on the old flooring. Pain blossomed toward the landing but it was something Yugi could bear. At least it wasn't another bite done out of self-defense of being cornered. He stared right into the wild, painful gaze of the king. Stared right into the fear-laced eyes to tremble at the sight of him, like he was an ugly stain of betrayal. That hurt...that really hurt to think but Yugi knew if their love was still true, then his next action will prove it. “I love you, Atemu. I’ll always love you. This is my fault for I forgot the cardinal rule of kitsune. Never reveal a dog in the presence of one. The punishment is yours to command and I will accept it as long as your promise me...that we don’t lose our bond.”</p><p>Atemu said nothing in response and Yugi let out a breath before closing his eyes, prostrating himself to Atemu’s mercy. Claws raked the floor beside him but he did not flinch, heated breath that promised no passion landed on his neck but he did not fear. Silence met his ear and finally, Atemu moved. A rip tore through the air, making the queen yelp as his shirt was torn from his form, caught in the vulpine jaws of his mate that shook and tore the thing like it was a helpless ragdoll. Tossing it to the side, scarlet looked down into wide violet before his bangs were ruffled by the sharp exhale. “Do not <i>ever</i> forget the rule of kitsune. That is my only request from here. The filthy mongrels are what runs away kitsune brides from their partners always and I would hate myself to leave you now. Besides, you have far better things to coddle, myself included.” Yugi nodded quickly, making Atemu breathe a sigh of relief and tiredness, demanding to be led home.</p><p>His body was still in a state of distress from the kitsune’s common phobia on top of having ousted himself to the people and he was ready to sleep the day away. He will not deny that he had fun but the little mutt had ruined the good mood. Stepping away from his mate, Yugi made to stand with apology on his lips when Atemu spoke up. No need for an apology for his forgetfulness as he will take his solemn oath as his word from here. Donning his illusions once more, Atemu held a hand out for Yugi to take and the queen sorely wished to but remember his hands are likely swathed in the dog’s scent. He didn’t want to send his mate into another panic attack. Easing away to leave the shop and guide Atemu home despite his gesture, Yugi only got so far. A yelp left him as he was tugged back, looking to Atemu in surprise before seeing a vial in hand. The cork was torn from it before his wrist was lifted, the fragrant scent of wisteria strong as the oil was poured into the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Rub thoroughly. I will be sure to give you proper cleansing when we return. I will not have a mongrel keep me from touching my mate.” Atemu snapped bitterly. The implications of his “cleansing” was certainly a double-edged sword to mean a number of things but didn’t mull over it for too long, rubbing the oil into his hands until he was sure the scent of the dog was completely masked. When the task was done, Atemu took his hand, sniffing lightly then nodded his approval before they were out the old building and heading back for the shrine. Yugi didn’t care for the stares at his back or the whispers to hit his ears of his bare chest, only looked ahead as he escorted his mate back home with hands clenched tightly.</p><p>“Even though the day didn’t end as I desired...will you accompany me again into the city?”</p><p>“I would be lying if I said no. I’ve rather enjoyed myself today, the mongrel just an...obstacle.” A shudder ran through him and Yugi gripped tighter to his hand. It wasn’t quite a yes but it wasn’t a full out no either. It was just the matter of time for Atemu recuperate himself before deciding to come back into the city and that was fine with Yugi. The next time they had an outing, he would be sure that dogs, domestic or stray, aren’t around to ruin the perfect image of his husband. Yugi had promised to always take care of his partner, protect him from anything that was meant to harm and this was no exception. A dog, no matter how sweet, will not become the reason Atemu is lost to him forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once more I felt myself stuck with the direction of this prompt until two facts decided to jump at me for something to do paranoia for. Of course, didn't know which one to go with more so asked a friend and of course, her dog loving heart chose dogs for the topic thus bringing us here.</p><p>Why do I still hurt the ones I love? This time it was  folklore appropriate as kitsune are always known to be found out by the sound of a barking dog thus we unearth another side of a vulnerable Atemu but with harsher consequences. But his queen realizes his mistake and will definitely stick to oath if the risk is that high.</p><p>Thia may or may not bring up question about Judai who is a inugami. He's was adopted into Atemu's court therefore Atemu had time to adapt to his presence. Also Yusei makes for a good leash so he knows to never allow Judai to bark when in his presence so he doesn't lose face among his courtiers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Prompt 26: Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now we're left with the tricky prompts...which is saying a lot cause Trees i should've had something in mind by now but im drawing a blank lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>What...happened?</i>
</p><p>Eyes stared blankly into a dark sky. Cloudless yet filled with stars. The moon was a bright orb in the expanse, a beautiful pearl with its bewitching light that called to him. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. A gurgle left his throat, something slick and wet sliding down.</p><p>
  <i>What...happened...to him?</i>
</p><p>He laid in a forest, towering trees around him with arms that clawed the dark skies, as if they wished to pluck the stars from their homes and decorate their arms in beauty as their own was lost to the coming winter. Winter...that’s right. He was out to gather wood. But what happened? Wasn’t he on his way home? That was the last memory he could think of. But now he laid here. Eyes glassy as they continued to stare at the sky. Chains rattled beside him and if he could turn his head, he’d see the source of the sound. A rattling chuckle, one that didn’t promise help. It was dark, evil, a promise that he wouldn’t ascend to those beautiful stars but down into the cold ground, into the grip of a place that would give him no good feelings. He didn’t want that, but what could he do when he could not move.</p><p>A tear, a streak of heat upon frigid cheeks, slid down and slowly, he resigned to a fate he didn't even know he was fated to. Then there was screaming. A crunch of bones, a splatter of something soft and malleable. And screaming, such much screaming. Then all went silent. Nothing sounded around him and left to wonder who was to take him now. Was it the stars? The moon? He rather be there than here. Then, a dark form stepped over him, glistening fur and maroon eyes. Blood licked his fur like dying flames, bone-white teeth shown with a surreptitious grin. Little one, you seem to have lost yourself in my home and suffered a terrible fate. The words were a purr, a molten whisper of the night that charmed the slowly darkening mind. Those eyes were hypnotizing and his fur looked soft.</p><p>He wanted to touch it but his arms refused the desire. “Do you seek an end...or perhaps a new beginning? I can offer it to you but not without a price to pay for me.” Irises shook as a broken gurgle tried to speak, more wetness trailing down the pale neck. Those maroon eyes glanced down and a soft sound of displeasure sounded from between his teeth. This won’t do, certainly not, he uttered before he was gone. Wait, don’t go. The need to utter these words were hindered by the torn throat he had yet to realize was the reason behind his current predicament. When he heard nothing more, the boy wished he could sob. He had nothing else to live for after that experience. Beguiled to such an enthralling sight just fleetingly only for it to disappear and leave him alone to nothing but the sky. At least...diamonds on a velvet sky is a nice last vision.</p><p>Eyes strained to stay open began to close, the body shutting down after such a long fight. He was ready to welcome the darkness creeping at the edges. Ready to welcome the return of the creatures harboring their chains to stole him away to the underworld. But such fate wasn’t granted for the presence had returned. Slowly, his body was moved, almost tenderly, towards an unknown destination. He could not move or breathe nor could he see where he would be taken. Was this the end finally? Was his body finally going to see the fate that was cast upon it? Suppose so. A sound broke through cotton laced ears, the sound of rushing water. Feeling was all but lost but the motions of the current tickled chilling fingers against his skin.</p><p>“To tie you to the forest would bereft you of freedom. Take this gift, child. Become the river fair and live your renewed life. Even I can show mercy once in my tragic life of travel.” Grip was lost upon his form and he felt his body sink, the last sight to meet his failing gaze was those haunting scarlet eyes and grinning maw of bone-white teeth.</p><p>
  <i>Sleep tight, dear child...</i>
</p><p>0</p><p>His body was cold as ice, his skin a shade of deep blue. His eyes were bright with newfound clarity as river grass threads through obsidian locks. He didn’t know who the creature was but he found himself reborn as a river spirit. He retained nothing of his memories except one. Of how he died. It was a painful memory to relive and the scar around his throat a reminder of it. It pulsed with a phantom pain. The price to pay for new life at the hands of the inari king but even for such a price, he was ecstatic to have this new life. To be one with the river and see all the sights it has to offer. But the best part...</p><p>...Was to see the moon and stars reflect off the surface like a wondrous mirror. As he looked upon the full moon shimmer on the still lake where he emerged, the king watched from the forest, scarlet eyes aglow as he smirked to the sight of the newest guardian spirit. The rarest of blessings and one he didn’t give often but the full moon was quite a charmer tonight with her vibrancy. He couldn’t help but feel her humble will asking to commit to one generous deed for this misguided child attacked by the yokai and left for his body to be harvested by the underworld collectors. Standing, Atemu stretched his limbs before turning his back onto the river spirit, disappearing into the dark of the night with one last wave of crimson dipped tails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prompt 23: Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally, a short one! but i kid for i love all my longer pieces but always welcome a simple and easy one for prompts. after enough contemplation, a peek into Yugi's mind was a good place to start.</p>
<p>we all know he had more going on with him, now we get to see the fox in him speaking out~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t think he’d remember but he also didn’t think he’d forget either.</p>
<p>Yugi knew well since his high school days he was an odd child. Not just for his choice of hairstyle, a natural design by genetics alone, but also one to always be alone. Sure, he had a friend in Anzu and her time was always welcomed before but deep inside, long before he was in the position that he was now, he knew something was off. It was a yearning, so deep and powerful, that clawed at his very insides begging to get out. An animal caged in human skin that beckoned, pleaded, urged to be released. But it was ignored, forgotten, left to become placid in its iron cage.</p>
<p>Yugi forgotten but it was no fault of his own. </p>
<p>He had lived a human life for so long, from babe to child to adolescent. He never would’ve considering that such things were a part of him, such a reckless, needful beast resting inside of him. Watching. Waiting. Urging for him to take place by the side of a faceless figure. Awaken, it called, but its voice went unheard. Become one with them, it simpered, but it echoed into the void of his thoughts. Eventually, it all but stopped. It settled within its cage, behind its iron bars, left to waste away to nothing.</p>
<p>Yugi forgotten its call until that fateful day.</p>
<p>The day he met Atemu was the day it stirred back to life. The presence of the king ignited every desire of this beast. Powerful, hot, feral. A kindred spirit far from their world but within theirs all the same. It howled, it ached, it desired but Yugi was confused, doubtful of the king’s attention. The king promised to abide and answer his prayers, even ones he himself did not know. The animal within knew courtship and was elated that Yugi was willing to follow through. To not ignore the king’s desires and let him court. The king’s patience was its own, waiting and waiting and waiting even longer. Then the charm was taken and how delighted it was. They would finally be together! Finally be one! No longer will its presence go unnoticed. Hopefully, the king will unlock its cage and release it to become one with Yugi.</p>
<p>Yugi forgotten about it but not much longer now...</p>
<p>Once they were merged together as one, Yugi will never forget about it ever again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prompt 14: Omen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitsune were always known for being good and bad omens depending on who meets one. Atemu, Yugi come to learn, was a mix of both. His appearance could warrant good fortune or bad luck. Sometimes it was dependent on his mood. Yugi always wondered just what kind of omens he could bring when he became a kitsune. Would they be good ones or bad. Would he bless a soul or damn them? Perhaps both with all the new discoveries he learned about himself when it came to the darker side of his fae heart. He didn’t know for certain but his curiosity made him want to look into what he’d bring upon his transformation. Having access to a sizable library of spiritual and magical tomes, Yugi had brought some home to practice spells and herbal remedies. Now, he was searching through one of them to see if he could test his perception in premonitions.</p>
<p>Bringing an old punch bowl that they had no use for, he set it on the floor in a sigil drawn with white sand. A pitcher of water set beside the bowl was picked up, the crystal water set into the metal bowl. He looked into the glittering surface with a smile before moving to his desk where everything was set. Taking the tome, Yugi flipped through a few pages before finding what he needed, reading over the cursive text quietly before nodding. Setting it to the side, Yugi picked up what he needed and began throwing it into the bowl. A pinch of sea salt, a sprig of basil, rose and lotus petals and one lock of hair. “Now the secret ingredient. Luckily Atemu keeps a bottle on hand.” Picking up the item in question, he looked to the enchanting flame of red. His very own fox fire bottled away. Yugi never did ask why he would bottle a small portion of it when he could breathe the luminous orb at any time he so desires.</p>
<p>Did he perhaps thought ahead to Yugi needing it for a spell and he wasn’t around? Yugi couldn’t imagine he thought that far ahead but couldn’t forget that Atemu was much more perceptive than he lets on. Even now, the young one wouldn’t be surprised if he knew what he was up to. But the king didn’t come to interfere which meant he trusted in his queen’s ability to conjure the answer he sought. Opening the cork, Yugi coaxed the flame from the bottle and into his palm, the kitsunebi warm and gentle in his palm. He smiled to the flame, feeling the love and devotion radiating from this one little piece of his husband. “I almost don’t want to use you now. You’re so warm, so pleasant. It reminds me of home in the forest.” The flame practically danced in his palm but even for Yugi’s wishes, it had a duty to uphold.</p>
<p>It leapt of its own volition from his hand and into the bowl, settled upon the surface. Yugi watched in awe as the flame sat there for a short moment before sinking into the water, melting and dispersing like winter hoarfrost from the grasses in the midafternoon sun. The sigil shone underneath the bowl then the water changed color. Crystal clear became a rosy pink, lavender swirling upon the center. A whisper caressed his ear and Yugi listened earnestly.</p>
<p>
  <i>Our dearest woodland queen...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Of able mind, body and soul...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A kitsune you shall become at the end of life...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With fur like moonlight and swirls delicate as a spider’s web...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You cast upon all premonitions of good fortune...</i>
</p>
<p>“Good fortune and nothing but?” Yugi asked expectantly, a glow in his eyes. “But of course~ Did you expect anything else?” The voice from behind made him turn, seeing Atemu standing there without a sound of his arrival, smile splitting his face. He stepped over to his queen, kneeling down upon the floor in front of the bowl. With a wink, Atemu brought a hand to the bowl and dipped a finger into the liquid, swirling slowly. “The light to my darkness. The sun to my moon. The sky to my earth. You are many things, beloved, and even with the ever delicious dark allure that drives me absolutely senseless,” Scarlet eyes gazed into violet, hand dipping fully into the bowl and slowly lifted a pearlescent orb. “You will always be a bright and shining star. My bright and shining star.” Yugi gasped, completely moved then watched as the orb was settled back into the brew, disappearing as sudden as it appeared, the rosy liquid now dark as the night sky, sparkling with its own stars. You always know these things, Yugi uttered as he looked to his husband with a quiet smile.</p>
<p>“As I would. After all, you were my good omen and I don’t plan to let go of you anytime soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prompt 28: Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nothing like a little new moon!Atemu. an era before the new moon draws out the ferocity of the hunt~</p><p>felt pretty pleased by this one even though this could've fulfilled like...three prompts in one lol</p><p>down to the wire and already the end of the month...i can do this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Do not wander into the forest after midnight.</i>
</p><p>Those were the words of warning given the young maidens to keep their wily souls of curiosity from following the tales that had roamed their humble lands. It was a story old as time, a story borne from the first glimpse of it. They speak of a man, a gorgeous being with sun kissed skin and scarlet eyes. An impeccable creature that could be summed up as nothing but inhuman. With his eyes the color of blood, they enchant a soul like a demon hungry for it, seducing from the forest edge in the dark of the night. Entrapping spry young maidens, they lead them astray, bringing them into the forest. Foolish to follow, they would disappear beyond the forest’s edge to never be seen again. Reported missing, the game starts anew the next day, capturing another maiden should she fall to his bewitching gaze.</p><p>The warning was vocal yet another will always fall for the trap. A tempter he was and no one could ever figure out his motive behind it. So they left them with these words: do not wander into the forest after midnight. He works best then and no one will know someone’s missing in the dark. But even with such warnings, they could not resist his charm, his dark allure. The eyes that promised many things yet gave nothing once they were in the forest’s grasp. In time, the warning was heeded and his game suspended. Alas, one young maiden failed to follow such a warning and fell for the scarlet gaze. A young slip of a thing she was, with raven hair and frosted blue eyes. A beauty in all the village and betrothed to the miller’s son. She had everything she could ask for and look forward to the wedding to come.</p><p>But one day, as she gathered water from the well, she looked towards the forest’s edge and saw the glittering pools of ruby to gaze out towards their village and fell to the spell. Those eyes, those enthralling eyes attracted her like a moth to a flame and slowly, the bucket was lost to her hand as she tried to wander away. She wanted to land in the embrace of the spirit beyond, even if it meant her own to be damned. Alas, before she could leave the village border, she was caught. Reprimanded for her folly, she was dragged back home. Do not fall for his beckoning, young one, for no one comes back once they pass the forest’s edge. She nodded to the warning but her yearning did not cease. As the maiden slept that night, she was haunted by that gaze. Waiting, watching, ready.</p><p>She couldn’t sleep since, needing to see those eyes again but had to be careful. The village was on guard and if they see her looking willingly for the gaze, they will lock her up tight at home. The maiden loves the miller’s son, she honestly did but those eyes...they had captivated her. If she could see them just one more time, she’d be content. Alas, her day had gone without seeing them once. A week had passed and every spare glance she could offer without being obvious saw nothing and she was going crazy. The maiden had to see those scarlet eyes, she just had to! Every waking moment left her hopeful and every sleepless night had her seeing them. But they never appeared again during the day so it left the maiden only one choice.</p><p>She had to go at night.</p><p>It was absurd. Asinine. Complete and utter betrayal to the words of her elders. But she couldn’t resist it any longer. She had to go. Had to see. So she planned. That night was dinner with the miller’s son and his family. They were to discuss details on the marriage. If she helps to serve the food and wine, she can take care of her plan. Make everyone at the table drunk until they slumbered then wait until the last candlelight goes out. Once the village was dark, she’ll venture out. She would be dishonoring her family and her elders but had to settle this itch and tonight will see to it. The day continued on normally from there and her family soon gathered their things and headed to the mill. The maiden put on a smile and greeted her soon to be with a kiss to the cheek, coming to sit with them at the table. Their fathers talked business while the mothers prepared the table. The son whispered lovingly into her ear while she sat there, listless towards his affections.</p><p>It wasn’t apparent at first and he chalked it to pre-wedding jitters, speaking that he will run the mill twice as hard to provide the best for her. “I’m sure of that.” She uttered, bringing his hand to kiss before going to help the women with dinner. Her plan was seeing fruition, the fathers mumbling like drunks at the tavern and the mothers swaying in their chairs, unable to handle their wine like the rest. Her soon to be only took a few sips so she knew he would be the hardest obstacle to handle. The table was clean but the wine remained, the bottle near empty before the adults decided that they were too inebriated to consider leaving. Rooms were divvied and those too far gone were out like a light. Lanterns doused left the home dark, the moon outside reflecting with its dark umbral shadow against the velvet night sky sown with dazzling stars. A new moon, a cursed moon. A terrible night in which to be out but the maiden did not care for she had her goal in mind and won’t be swayed.</p><p>When the son retired, the request to be in different rooms from his bride, the maiden waited until all she heard was the sound of the house creaking against phantom winds. No one made a sound and she was upon her feet, shuffling to her door. Down the stairs and by the front door, she gazed out to see others just the same as their own. Lanterns out and not a soul in sight. Perfect. Slipping out the door, the maiden was off towards the forest, her white gown turning her into a wraith that slipped into the forest. If only she knew such a name was befitting to the crime she committed...</p><p>0</p><p>Finding herself deep in the forest, she noticed the lack of sound. No crickets chirps or the hoot of an owl brayed this part of the forest. The new moon hung heavy overhead, leaving all in darkness where even the faintest line of the trees before her were hard to see. The maiden began to question her choice when she heard movement. Footsteps. They crunched the grass, twigs and branches underneath and shivered to the sound. Was this the reason behind the careful warning? Why one shouldn’t venture after midnight? She would’ve turned back, returned to the village and forgotten this all happened when red pierced the darkness and was frozen to the spot.</p><p>“You’ve come.”</p><p>Those words dripped like honey, the deep baritone thick and rich. Her heart stuttered and her womanhood betrayed her groom. She couldn’t take her eyes off the creature before her, those scarlet gems moving closer and closer til the silhouette began to take shape from the dark. A strong, shapely physique, a wild, untamed mane, a chiseled face. The perfect man. The maiden could swoon on her feet but opted to hide her budding urges with a question. <i>Who are you?</i> The other grinned as he spoke. A weary traveler, he uttered smoothly. His form molded with the darkness, her eyes just barely following as he continued to speak. He was a tired soul from wandering the lands as long as he had. Much too long even. “I think after so long...I want to settle down. Find a mate. But everywhere I go, nothing appeals...” But I could, the maiden shouted, her infidelity thick on her tongue. Scarlet gazed into blue as a hum of contemplation rolled off his tongue.</p><p>“I’ve seen you, yes...but you are to wed the miller’s son are you not? What say he if you were to elope with me?” The maiden bit her tongue, hearing something rustle in the air but thought it the leaves on the boughs. He’d know nothing, she murmured, admitting her crime of running out after midnight. Admitting to falling for the charm of the other’s scarlet eyes. “But if you’ll take me, I’ll become your loving wife. I’ll travel beside you and give you company. I’ll be ready in your bed and sire your children. I will renounce this village if it means I can be with you.” A laugh so ominous left the lips of the other, standing before the maiden now. Eyes glittered like gemstones and a smirk of bone-white teeth broke through the veil. You’ll leave your life behind, he uttered surreptitiously, cast aside your groom, your home and your life to me. She nodded, shuddering as fingers spidered up her naked arms. Fingers reached the tie in the back of her gown, pulling the bow open slowly as her senses were filled with his musk, a strong scent of pine, oak and maple hinted with cloves and cinnamon.</p><p>She became drunk off the scent as he continued. “You offer yourself, your companionship and your womb to me. You’ll become my doting wife, settle for nothing more except to do anything I say.” She nodded again, gaining a tut from the other. The gown fell, baring her form to the elements then the hands disappeared as quick as they came, leaving her bereft of the intimate touch. “All of that sounds delightful...and yet complete subservience is what I desire not of a partner.” Her eyes snapped open in horror as the figure laughed before his appearance was brought in full but not by any light she knew. A red flame blinked in the darkness followed by more, illuminating the body and revealing the man. All she saw matched perfectly to her quivering gaze but when she truly got a glimpse of him fully, she saw he was no man. Tails of the deepest black with crimson tips and ears to match the fox betrayed his human appearance, revealing what he truly was.</p><p>
  <i>He was kitsune.</i>
</p><p>“All you maidens are the same. Bewitched to my gaze and fell for my trap. You offer yourselves without thinking of the consequences and no one would be none the wiser for you see...” He began, midnight fur rippling like waves in the night as the full vulpine form stood before her trembling form.</p><p>There is a reason they tell you not to go out past midnight. For no one knows what goes missing after that time...</p><p>0</p><p>When the maiden woke the following morning, she found herself where she laid. Her back was propped against a tree but she was devoid of her clothing. She gasped and stood, looking back in the direction of her home but when she got so far, a force tethered her back. She looked down, a line incandescent traveling from her navel and back to the tree in which she woke. Horrified, the maiden tried to pull herself from this but her strength was nothing to remove the line that tied her. A crunch of leaves and her head swung to see the kitsune before her. His narrowed eyes gazed upon her before a smirk took place. “Do appreciate your new accommodations. I’d say it’s beneath me to salvage the souls of the maidens I ate but I woke up feeling a need to forgive. The new moon is quite the trickster as I am and thanks to your village forcing the early migration of the deer for hunting, I had to make do. Human flesh is so unappetizing.” The kitsune walked around the tree and the maiden.</p><p>“Now, I must continue on. Nothing of value awaits me here. I do wish for a mate, that I did not lie. But I want one who has a little more will. One worthy to sow within the seeds of my children and raise them with love. You will not give them that love when you realize their blood will never be human. And to change you into kitsune like me could only see that you will desert me with the power you coveted. I’ll find someone someday...but surely not in this era.” Without a single glance back, the kitsune was gone, crimson tipped tails lost to the towering trees. The maiden cried, wailed like others around her, all maidens trapped, bound to tree flesh. A curse left behind by the inari spirit who answered the ravaged land of mother earth.</p><p>Thus, his journey continued, to the modern age where the perfect queen awaited to be born into the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prompt 8: Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bah, missed my deadline but that's alright. i'm still determined to finish this regardless and will have the last four prompts going before the end of the day. at least that's the hopeful plan! but anyway regardless that i didnt get the chance to finish this on Halloween as i hoped, still hope everyone enjoyed the journey and will be eagerly waiting for the end~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi opened the door into the basement, looking down into the depths of the hardly used space. Atemu was standing behind him, curious of what laid down there. “Jii-chan hadn’t cleaned up down here in some time so hopefully cleaning out a few things won’t take as long as I hope.” Yugi spoke, resting a hand on the banister and took careful steps down into the dark space. With his good vision, Atemu didn’t need such assistance, following after his queen. Yugi reached the landing and fumbled to find the light switch, mumbling to himself before he finally found it, the old bulb clicking to shine a dim light through the basement. When Atemu stepped down, he paused. It wasn’t for the musty air of artifacts or the dried scent of dust collecting over numerous old boxes but the sheer history of items.</p>
<p>“Well, we should get starte—” Yugi began when Atemu brushed past him and began looking around. Yugi watched the king as he maneuvered through the maze of boxes. “Atemu?” Yugi called, following the other through before finding him in the center of it all. He wanted to question if everything was ok and the answer was well received. Atemu turned to his queen, eyes bright in awe as he spoke there was so much antiquity hiding in his own home. Old games, ancient texts, childhood memorabilia. So many things and more and Atemu actually wants to sift through some of them to bring back. Yugi tapped his chin in thought. It would save him a good number of boxes that are to surely be tossed out of stuff they had no need for but would also be concerned of just how much Atemu planned to take back with him as well.</p>
<p>Atemu could tell what he was thinking and winked. “I have my ways, beloved. Now why don’t we start sorting through these old boxes for things that you want to keep.” Yugi nodded, rolling up his sleeves and went to tackle the first box on the pile that he could reach.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Halfway through things, Yugi stumbled on boxes of old albums and smiled a little as he looked down to them. “Atemu, come over here.” The king looked up from the boxes of old board games and moved to his side. Sitting beside his mate, Atemu saw the box and reached inside to pull out one, gazing at the embossed cover and smiled. “May I?” Yugi smiled, gesturing that he could and Atemu cracked the cover open. To his wandering gaze, he saw frozen memories of the past. Yugi at a young age, at a different home from the game shop. In the park and at an ice cream parlor. So many memories of his beloved queen and each sight he could feel the very heart that he fell deeply in love with radiate strongly from the static images. Such an adorable sight, he cooed, looking through more of the albums before noticing that something was missing.</p>
<p>“Your father. He’s not in many of these though it seems he doesn’t distract you from your happiness.” Yugi tugged at the edges of his shirt, not saying anything for a moment which bubbled concern in the other, reaching to pull his mate closer. “You don’t have to say a thing if you wish not to. I will not be offended in the slightest. The smile on your face and the sparkle in your eye brings me enough joy to see.” Yugi nodded, reaching up to hold onto his arm gently as a small token of his thanks. Atemu kissed the tips of his hair before looking through more of the albums, eventually finding the oldest ones with the baby pictures and the rare few of his father in them. He could see the semblance but felt Yugi took more after his mother. Then he paused, stopping at a particular photo. It was Yugi, perhaps only a few hours old. The hints of a golden forelock rests in the center of his forehead, eyes not accustomed to the open closed tight but every inch of his rounded face and full cheeks just screamed true goodness.</p>
<p>He was flawless from babe to adult and it was almost an honor to see his queen at his very beginnings. Fingers trailed over the picture, following the rounded contours within the photo before a hand landed over his. Scarlet met violet and a soft smile, Yugi asking if he wished to take the photo with him. “I couldn’t. This is your family’s memories.” A giggle left his queen as he settled his fingers in a gentle grip around Atemu’s hand. “But you’re part of the family too, remember? We are married and don’t plan to separate any time soon. I’m sure when everything comes to pass, most of this will be donated or put away with the rest of the heirlooms in the family cemetery. At least this can be one thing to take with you before we decide on the rest.” Atemu looked down at the picture then to Yugi who gestured with his head for him to take it. Needing no further coaxing, he took the picture from the album, looking at the old film with its aged sepia tint, closing the album and tucked the picture away.</p>
<p>“I will cherish this, sweetling. As will I cherish the rest of these albums. I won’t allow these to be lost to time. They can stay here for now but once the necessary arrangements are ready for the very ends of your life, they will find a place in our warren.” Atemu spoke, setting it back into the box. Yugi stood once the box was set aside, clapping his hands free of dust. “That’s more than I could ask for. Now come, let’s see what else is in here that jii-chan wants to take care of.” Atemu nodded, joining his mate as they got to work with the rest of the storage. It took them a good number of hours but when they finished, they had sorted, moved and gathered everything. Atemu, as promised, found a few things he wanted to take home, preferably old games bought by his grandfather on old expedition trips in other countries. He held the box to contain them as every other box containing old clothes, broken items among other things just making more clutter were moved upstairs to be taken over to a recycle shop.</p>
<p>The basement finally didn’t look like a monster’s den and Reichiru was very much pleased by the efforts of the king and queen. She was ready to thank them but cut herself off when Yugi waved frantically from slightly behind Atemu who watched her with a slightly raised eyebrow. Right, she had to be mindful of times where Atemu would accept the politeness of a thank you and by the box in his hands, that was the tradeoff of his assistance plus some other heirlooms when the time came. An ear twitched before a smile broke across his face as he spoke he’d be on his way back home now and sort through his bounty. “Keep that box of albums ready for me, sweetling. Soon enough I’ll return for them.” Yugi nodded, waving as the king left, his presence disappearing like early morning mist from dewy grasslands and his mother glanced to Yugi.</p>
<p>“Albums?” Yugi looked up to her and smiled. “Yeah, he really wants to keep the family albums around once we all pass on. He doesn’t want us to lose so much of my childhood from them.”</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Back in the burrow, Atemu set the box down at the foot of his nest before reaching to take out the baby photo of his queen. A tender smile crossed as he looked upon the image once more, moving over towards a wall and reached, pressing the photo against the solid surface. Vines coiled and twisted from the earth with care, surrounding the photo to create an ornate frame, a light coat of permafrost becoming glass to preserve the piece. The king smiled, pleased by the picture as one of Yugi’s small kudagitsune came to clamber over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Look at my darling queen. So sweet, so precious even as a babe. It’s a good thing that no foolhardy fae ever found him and took him from his crib...” Atemu turned his back upon the photo, a wicked smirk passing his lips as he went to head into the apothecary.</p>
<p>
  <i>Otherwise...I’d have to kill them...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Prompt 20: Silent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was high in the sky, the curvature of the waxing moon shining its cool light onto the field.</p>
<p>A body cut through the tall grass, legs pumping as a heart beats a staccato rhythm of the haste it moved.</p>
<p>Another, larger form followed, paws beating silently on the hardened earth. A shadow among many as the obsidian coat gleams silver, rippling like ocean waves with every movement of the corded muscle.</p>
<p>Blood roared in the ears, eyes wide and dilated as it tried to find cover. A shelter. A burrow, a hollow. Something to hide from the predator after it.</p>
<p>Grass rustled to a silent wind, the fluid darkness weaving like water. Heavy breaths exhaled heated air visible in the rapidly cooling ether, frosted wisps reaching with curving claws.</p>
<p>Then, muscles bunched, coiled tight and ready for the spring. Front paws lifted as back legs sprung the body from the grasses, a long, wiry frame that was still solid, jaws wide open with bone-white teeth aimed for the kill.</p>
<p>And...silence.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>Yugi hummed as he sat upon a stump in the forest. Feet kicked at the blades of grass under them, awaiting Atemu’s return from his hunt. His fingers were kept busy, weaving a crown of leaves in a base of twigs. The wind breathed against his neck, an intimate kiss at the hairline that made him shiver, knowing it was a mere response of his king. He would be returning soon. While Yugi was minding his own, paws stepped silently over the grass, leaf litter hardly stirring to the presence. Dark eyes watched him, lips curling up in a slight grin as the body slunk forward, prowling towards the prospect of another easy claim. Blood sung through the body, muscles jumping and claws digging into the soft earth as they grew closer.</p>
<p>Ears settled flat to the skull, sinking down to the forest floor, practically vibrating with the need and waited. As the wind settled and all went silent, the mass of black pounced...</p>
<p>And laughter came from the young queen as a tongue, heavy and wet, lapped across his cheek. “Take it your hunt went well then?” The large head lifted, a sly grin crossing the muzzle as the very same tongue swiped the blood away before Atemu nodded. “Rabbit was quick but not quick enough.” Yugi smiled, lifting himself when Atemu stood back, running fingers through the long mane around his neck before they walked off into the forest, a mild fog covering their tracks. “I hope to be just as good at hunting like you.” Atemu smiled, nudging his mate’s side. “You will be. After all, you will be learning from me personally. When I’m done, you’ll be a beautiful specter, a ghost of the very moon but fierce as the sun. Nothing can stand against us once we’re both on the prowl.” Yugi sighed happily, looping an arm around the broad neck as the fog soon covered their presence and when it dispersed, the presence of king and queen were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Prompt 5: Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bit of story time again but we all love a mischievous Atemu, don't we~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest hummed with an ancient aura. It was something that Atemu attached himself close to. Trees, towering and long lived titans, spanning lifetimes that could far exceed his own. Their strength was often mightier than his own and yet for their sturdy posture and vibrant beauty, they were still ever so fragile. Taken down by humans or the ravages of inclement disasters that tear through heavy trunks or uproot them from the ground. But what hurts the most when these titans are brought down is the haunting wails of the souls that were attached to them. The kodama which lives alongside the trees they’re attached to. Every single one was blessed with these protective souls, from the smallest sapling to the oldest oak. They care for the trees, keep them thriving in secrecy. They were the secrets of nature that most humans fail to realize.</p>
<p>If the kodama were mistreated, it would affect the tree they were attached to. Trees that never last pass their hundredth year are the ones most at risk. Felled prematurely and the kodama unable to recover. Atemu had been around long enough to see this happen, to hear the bitter wails of the spirits as their life is cut short. It’s one of the things that he hates for the life he was borne to. His sensitivity to nature, while important, is a curse sometimes. To feel nothing but the pain of the land as something wrong is done to it out of sheer ill-treatment. How he wished to heal the bleeding stumps of the fallen, alleviate the souls with a proper send off, give them peace of their torn lives. But even for all the power he accumulated, that was one thing he could not do and it tears him apart.</p>
<p>The trees shook their boughs, a call to ease him. They can feel his tension, his memories resurfacing of a damning past he wished to forget. Of the most important relic to him. His willow, his spiritual medium. All the land could feel his distress through his slumber. To find a new place in which to settle. He couldn’t trust humans again. Couldn’t trust them to give him respect or peace as they thought about themselves instead of him. Ready and willing to destroy anything just to coerce him out of hiding. Hurt the forests where he rests, bring him pain with the screams of the trees. Broken, bleeding, crying. It all hurts. Atemu couldn’t take to such punishments and found himself settlement in the spirit realm, a place far from humans. A place to rule with subjects that are like him. There, trees thrive happily. Big, beautiful titans that lived for centuries untouched. They were a maze of absolute perfection, dappled sunlight making spotlights on the forest floor.</p>
<p>Vivid colors made their canopies from the varied greens to their breathtaking autumn hues at the turn of the season. Then when all is lost, their boughs weren’t just skeletal arms of fragility with winter. They become radiant crystal crowns, snow and ice shining like diamonds of refracted moonlight, the best time to view them at their greatest image. Then as spring comes, they bloom with gorgeous buds, a tapestry so picturesque that even a photo couldn’t capture the pure vivacity of the land as the earthen mother intended. But even when he wishes to hide from the mortal realm, Atemu didn’t stray from it for long but his presence there often meant for other things. Mischievous things. And tonight was no different. Atemu sat in the center grove, breathing easy and calm. It was just barely past twilight, streetlights illuminating the rough asphalt as cars buzzed with their loud noises going to and from their destinations.</p>
<p>Tails swayed as he soaked in the forest which he sat in, scarlet eyes focused even if they stared at nothing. He waited, watched, expectant towards something. The trees to surround him shared his energy, his excitement, eager for his secret game that awaited its players. Ears tilted forward, the sound of boisterous preteens walking in and a smirk crossed his lips, a pass of his tongue over pointed fangs as he heard a familiar voice among them all. The only one that shared his throne and joined in his games. Years upon years when the call to find a mate was found in one stupendous creature and it didn’t take long for him to adapt to his ways, see things his way and eagerly join in his play with a fae heart that found openness to his spiritual partner. Atemu welcomed him with open arms and they practically did nothing separate. Just like now...</p>
<p>“Legend states that a mighty kitsune spirit lives in this forest. Think you’re brave enough to venture this maze to find him?”</p>
<p>Let the game begin, he thought, the very kodama sharing his exuberance, warping to an illusion of a thicker forest, clumps of trees almost too close to squeeze through. A linear path made to frighten and panic from the guide that was his mate to lead them along. And within the void would be the scarlet eyes of the legendary kitsune...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Prompt 27: Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Drop the coin and recite your prayer then clap your hands three times. Once finished, ring the bell three times. No more and no less or your prayer will fall.</i>
</p>
<p>That was the legend of Atemu’s shrine though only made thanks to a false miko that wanted the shrine in which he lived behind to leave so she could have it back for nefarious deeds. That very same legend is how Yugi came to meet the inari king and found himself chosen to become his bride after searching for so long for the perfect soul. Some days he still asked himself if it was a dream, a fever dream of his hopeful heart for happiness with the crush he harbored since his childhood for the friend that was now making a life for herself. But when Yugi felt the fae heart that woke to Atemu’s presence, how it craved to be at the king’s side and siphon from his very energy, he knew there was no lie to what his life became and would become at the end of his life.</p>
<p>Alas, for all the things he was treated to, Yugi remembered the rumor, the legend attached to Atemu’s name and it made him bitter. The selfishness of the act never sat well with him and while he had believed in it for the worth of an answer to his bully problem, he didn’t want such a thing to be reason anyone comes to Atemu’s shrine. So he planned in secret, drafting up notices, thanking his improved skill in design to prepare an eye-catching poster that should attract the interested. The next morning, he put it to print at Kaiba Corp and set them up. They were few and far in between, some in residential areas and others mildly in the city. The poster was simple, it started with the legend of the past, how it coerced many to the shrine but felt their wishes and prayers unfulfilled. Then it spoke of another, of a truer legend that can only be learned if one braves the trip. There was a time to show, where the sun and the moon settled in the sky at the same time, on the cusp of sunset. Yugi would be there to give the tale then leave. No more, no less in regard to time.</p>
<p>He will do this over the span of a week and if all goes well, the newer legend will course through Domino and stick. Erase the other from the books and have everything start anew where Atemu wouldn’t have to risk any heckling from the past. This would be the last act to cleanse his shrine of dishonesty. Make it the beacon it should’ve been but was defaced for years.</p>
<p>Yugi will rectify it and give Atemu the peace he deserves as the kingly legend he was.</p>
<p>0</p>
<p>The day came and Yugi was already at the shrine. He stood before the old donation box that saw disrepair. It mattered little to both king and queen as Atemu hardly had need for donations anymore and rather approved of offerings to his new guardian. Fried tofu and inarizushi became a favorite to the kudagitsune they owned together and Atemu knew they would be spoiled on his own therefore the offerings were welcomed to keep them placated and helpful. Yugi smiled, running a hand over the box then looked up to the suzu bell. Its surface shone with the warm colors of the coming sunset reflecting in the shining surface, the red and gold rope swaying to the light breeze. Its movement brought a slight ring to the bell but nothing that would permit Atemu to appear. Good, he didn’t want to ruin the enchantment he aimed to give with his story. He wanted the ambiguity to be there, for people to respect yet fear the power Atemu held. For what little Yugi knew based on his past, he had the power to turn this city into a green wasteland if he desired.</p>
<p>But Yugi also knew with it being his birthplace, it would dishonor his long lived home. Alas, even for such limitations shouldn’t stop Atemu from showing the worst of his power should someone disrespect him and anything he dares to offer. That alone was within its own right of someone being worthy of his blessing. A hum came from him before he heard a pair of footsteps behind him and turned, seeing a young girl there. She was likely no more than fourteen, her polished mary janes glinting in the falling sunlight, her soft pattern dress catching the slight breeze as bright green eyes looked into his own. “Are you here to tell the story?” Was her soft admission and Yugi nodded, moving to the stairs and went to sit down. Were you curious, he asked and she nodded, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She spoke shyly, telling her of story books with pictures of foxes and their legends in speech that was catered to children. But of course, those books told of their mischievous behavior, of their trickery and play towards people.</p>
<p>He smiled, sitting back. “Well don’t you worry. This story is heartwarming. This legend does hint at trickery and play but I promise that there is good in his actions.” Her eyes glittered at the thought, making Yugi smile before seeing more come along. A few more children came with one elderly woman well versed in folklore and grew curious when her eyes caught sight of the poster. One adult came with childlike exuberance, another fanatic of Japanese folklore with many books stored in his home about any and all yokai and spirits that he could find, looking for all accuracies to their legends and tales. Yugi could tell this particular tale had interested him and trusted between him, the elderly woman and the children that this will be a well-traveled story.</p>
<p>Looking up to the sky, the time was there and violet eyes looked to the small crowd to gather before him. “You are all wonderful souls to have come here to hear this tale, this legend of a great figure, a king of the spirit world that had lived centuries and endured through many things of his long life before he found settlement here at this very shrine. He would be pleased to see this tale carried out and become a staple of his shrine compared to the old that only brought the vain and selfish to this place.” Yugi spoke, closing his eyes, bringing a gentle gust around them as he began to weave the tale.</p>
<p>He started with the tragedy of his loss and the loneliness of his travels. Of the betrayals around every corner that led him to become the bitter and hurt entity he had turned to before finding shelter in the spirit realm. “It exists just as real as you and me and there, he thrives happily. But one must know that he isn’t ignorant of the land outside of it. So he bound himself to this shrine. Many don’t know of it but for those that followed the old legend came here with prayers that he could grant but never did.” The small girl was the first to ask why and Yugi smiled thinly. “Because many had tried to abuse his great power. He can give but many would make him give too much. And what would he get in return but a single yen piece that was of little value.” This made her nearly tear up until Yugi calmed her down, speaking of the one soul that came, with a prayer so pure that it was practically love at the sound of their voice. He asked for them to become his bride as the price of helping with their situation and it took time before his own wish was granted, making the children happy to hear.</p>
<p>“But even though he found his happiness, he still doesn’t give freely. So I tell you this tale to remind you all to not take things for granted. Especially when it comes to the world around you.” Yugi spoke as he stood from the stone steps and motioned to the city limits where asphalt stretched only so far before becoming worn dirt roads, leading into the vast rural expanse that laid beyond their busy town. “Nature is ever giving and we must respect that. There isn’t much here to expect from our concrete jungle but we must remember our parks and nearby forests. Our rural lands whom bring us food. Respect that and you’ll have his respect too. Maybe someday, he’ll visit you and grant you bounty for taking care of what he loves so much when you come to this shrine. But treat him ill and it will return to haunt you.” With the tale finished, they clapped happily for the tale given, promising that they will heed his word and make the inari king proud of them. It only takes one set of hands to make a change, Yugi added as he watched them leave as twilight descended upon the city. The only one to remain is the little girl, shifting a little as she looked to Yugi. He gazed into those bright green eyes before asking if there was anything she wanted.</p>
<p>“Could I ever meet the inari king? Mama wouldn’t let me come to the shrine without her but she wouldn’t believe in him like I do.” Yugi moved to her side, kneeling before her with a smile. “Can you keep a secret?” She looked to him, wide-eyed before nodding quickly, making the hidden queen laugh as he stood, moving to the bell. “Don’t tell anyone this. Keep this in your heart, little one. I will only trust you with this knowledge.” Taking the rope in hand, Yugi rang the bell three times before stepping back. The wind picked up slowly before becoming a mighty gale that made the little girl squeal in fright. When everything calmed, she peeked from the arms that covered her eyes and was left in awe of the vision that stood before her. Tails of the deepest umbra flowed like water behind him, crimson tips bright as flames from a lit lantern. Vivid scarlet looked down to her with a cursory gaze as black fox ears twitched upon his head. “The inari king...” She uttered before squealing now with happiness, unable to speak from her excitement. An ear twitched again before Atemu looked to Yugi.</p>
<p>“Well who is this lovely little one? She isn’t lost, is she, beloved queen?” At the title, she gasped and looked to Yugi. You’re his queen, she asked in shock and with a soft smile, Yugi nodded. “It was my prayer that gave him hope and he gave me love. That’s why I want children like you to spread his story for I only wish the best for him. For the respect he deserves. I want this shrine to be known just as well as any other and be rid of the stain brought by the selfish miko that dared to ruin it. Will you do that for me?” She nodded, Atemu smiling as he bowed to her. “Your loyalty and trust is welcomed. I may not know what my dear queen has been up to but I trust in his judgement.” She nodded, still awestruck towards the king before seeing the streetlights come on and knew she had to get home. Yugi grinned, tapping at Atemu’s arm and he glanced to him. </p>
<p>“Shall we escort the little lady home?”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t see why not~ Allow me.”</p>
<p>Right before her eyes, she saw the true form of king free of the illusion, obsidian fur aglow in the streetlight as bright scarlet eyes glanced down to her with a warm gaze. He stepped down the stairs to the shrine and settled upon his stomach. Yugi hopped up first, holding a hand out to her and she timidly took it, being dragged up onto Atemu’s back. Once the two were settled, he stood, shaking his mane out a little before he was off, the only sense of his presence the gust of wind to follow. From that night, the new legend of the inari king made it rounds and while not everyone believed in it, the little girl in particular kept to the secret that only her eyes were able to see. Of the inari king as the mighty kitsune he was and his daring, stunning queen that lived in secret among them. She will never forget that night, of the gales to run through her hair and the sheer exuberance to ride with the very legend whose story was told not even moments ago by Yugi himself.</p>
<p>She will keep this secret for as long as she lived, even making things well into her adulthood to leave at the very shrine and the next day, a parcel was found at her doorstep.</p>
<p>Gifts from the inari king himself as thanks for her infallible loyalty and keeping his legend thriving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Prompt 25: Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They whisper.</p><p>Bestial, snarling, wild.</p><p>They whisper. Wishing to claim, wishing to hunt. They desire, they crave, they hunger. The muted voices laid heavy on the air, thick and encompassing. Watching and wanting. An urge so fierce that it would tear apart at the seams if not unchained with the desires that built up overtime. The raw frenzy to writhe under flesh begged to be released, the desire almost too much to keep in its cage with such a high demand. The sensation couldn’t bear to sit back and wait for another time, another chance. Jaws ached with the superfluous need, to bite, mark and claim. Claws itched to dig into the soft, malleable flesh. Eyes wide with feral delight, a burning flame trapped behind the vivid irises of red. Teeth clicked behind a closed mouth before it opened, poised and ready.</p><p>They whispered...</p><p>And he answered.</p><p>A whimper of a moan. Soft. Tender. Sweet. But it was hardly a meek response. There was no trembling rabbit under his paws, no buck claiming the last of its fight to defy. It was a familiar presence, one of equal status and need. One that hears the same whispers, feel the same urges, ached to answer them just as fiercely as its companion. Digits ran through the thick mane, posing as a fearsome crown of jagged black highlight in crimson, three points of gold striking through. A purring growl, another bite, a simpering request of more. The animalistic drive between both was hardly suffused, fully ingrained to instinct and the other trying his very best to follow. He knew his limitations but wouldn’t let it stop him. And for such knowledge, this always made to appease and reward more. There was no line to divide between the two, souls meshed into one as the nova of wildling fervor finally exploded, seeping through the cracks of the shells holding it back.</p><p>The king whispers...</p><p>And the queen answers...</p><p>Sated, the embers were left to settle but never dying. Two perfect lovers curled in a warm embrace under the sweeping branches of the favored willow they loved so much. Yugi knew the animal inside Atemu always whispers and sometimes he answers their call. He would be a fool to ever hold him back from the presence that he truly was. And it wasn’t as if he was ever alone as the very same always flares up within him as well, following the connection of his own fae heart to which he never, ever argues against.</p><p>When they whisper...</p><p>They answer together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and we finally hit the end! hoo, this was a journey and i still regret i didn't get this done on time but alas, things happen and the mainline story held precedence because of the celebration that was hosted for the chapter and i couldn't pass the opportunity that the update week fell right on the matching holiday.</p><p>but aside from that, this chapter went through a total of one revision -laughs- i had the idea set but hated how it first presented so shoved everything aside and fixed it. definitely enjoyed this take because i do so love teasing at the feral aspects in Atemu's mind [and ya darn well know Yugi loves seeing it the more he grows into his role day by day]</p><p>anyway, for all that read, thank you for reading and thank you QueenofPlotTwists for introducing me to the prompts and also joining for the adventure [even though we both ended up late -snickers- Halloween was definitely a busy time]. if you haven't been following her 31 days, please do here and drop a kudos or two! i promise they all are just as good as my own~ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991">31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>